


Can You Feel Your Heart Beat?

by Isaac_McCa11, Jason_Grayson



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arab Damian Wayne, Babs is in a wheelchair, Canadian Steve Trevor, F/F, F/M, French!Dick Grayson, Harley Quinn adopted Jason, Ice Skating, Japanese!Tim Drake, M/M, Romani Dick Grayson, Slow Burn, Yuri on Ice AU, but he dyes it dark lol, pretty much every relationship is background except jaydick sorry, red head jason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 61,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_McCa11/pseuds/Isaac_McCa11, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_Grayson/pseuds/Jason_Grayson
Summary: Jason Todd is one of the top skaters from the US, Dick Grayson is the top skater in the world, and their paths cross once Dick decides to coach Jason.AKA a Yuri On Ice JayDick au! Updates every Monday & Friday!





	1. Chapter 1

It was over. It was all over. Before it even got started really, which just stung even more. Jason stood staring at the rankings. At his name, which sat at the bottom. Dead last. At 23 years old, Jason’s skating career was finished. He groaned, rubbing his hands over his face as he entered the bathroom. Entering a stall, he closed the door behind him as he closed the lid of the toilet, and sat down. He pulled out his phone, dialing his mom.

Well, she wasn’t actually his mom, but more of one to him than his actual mom was at any rate. Harleen Quinzel, or Harley as she was known to friends, was a total sweetheart. She had adopted him after finding him wandering the streets of Gotham. At only nine years old, he was a scared, lonely, closed-off kid. His real mom was dead- overdose- and his dad was already long gone. He was truly on his own, living on the streets. It wasn’t until he got caught trying to steal the wheels off of Harley’s car that things started to turn around. He still remembers that day, so clearly.

_ “Ya know, kid. It’s risky to steal the tires off of the car of Joker’s girlfriend,” Harley casually said as she strolled closer, gum popping. _

_ Jason looked up startled. How did she manage to sneak up on him? He thought he was being careful enough, but three days with no food, and very little water could seriously fuck with a person. All Jason knew was that he saw a nice looking car pull up, a person leave, and a golden opportunity. He didn’t know this person was associated with the Joker, of all people. _

_ Dropping the tire iron, he took a few steps back. “I don’t want no trouble.” He put his hands up, eyes darting all around for a possible exit. _

_ Harley laughed, pulling out her keys, and unlocking the car. “Ya ain’t getting any from me, kid. And truth be told, I ain't actually the Joker’s gal anymore. Broke up with him tonight.” She stepped into the street light, Jason finally getting a good look at her face. Her lip was busted, makeup smeared, and her eye looked swollen. “He didn’t take it very well.” A wide grin appeared on her face, teeth red from the blood oozing out of her lip. _

_ How she was able to grin, Jason had no idea. He stared, frozen with shock, before it quickly settled to anger. He had first hand experience with abusers, his dad being one. He didn’t care how bad the Joker’s reputation was, he wouldn’t let this guy get away with it. Picking up the tire iron again, he moved closer to Harley. “Tell me where he is.” _

_ “Whoa there, sweetie! It ain't as bad as it looks. Besides, you should see him.” She grinned wickedly, but it quickly fell as she noticed Jason hadn’t eased in the slightest. Sighing, she said, “Look, kid. That’s sweet, but you’re like, what? Seven? Eight?” _

_ “Nine, actually,” Jason mumbled, scuffing his feet. _

_ “Ya can’t take on the Joker in your position. Even with both his legs broken.” She smiled as Jason looked up at her with big, round eyes. Her eyes roved over him, noticing how thin, and small he looked. “When was the last time you ate? Why don’t we go get some food?” She opened up the passenger side door, waiting patiently for him to get in. _

_ Eyes darting between the door, and Harley, Jason slowly shook his head. “I’m not supposed to get in a car with strangers.” Not that he had anyone to even care about that sort of thing. _

_ Harley giggled as she popped her gum again. “Yeah? You also ain’t supposed to talk to them. Already broke that one. But if it makes you feel better,” leaning against the door, she held out a hand. “Harleen Quinzel, but ya can just call me Harley. Nice to meet ya." _

_   
_ Jason knew he couldn’t trust anyone, especially in the slums of Gotham. But h _ _ _ _ is stomach was clenching in hunger, and this Harley person didn’t seem  _ too  _ bad. Hoping he wouldn’t regret this, he shook her hand. “Jason. Jason Todd.” _ _

That decision turned out to be one of the best of his life. Harley took him in  a week later, after constantly visiting him, and realizing he didn’t actually have a home. She was also the one that pushed him to ice skating, after seeing his natural talent for it, and how much he enjoyed it. Being on the ice just felt so freeing for him. Like he was floating above it all, free from his shitty life. He was hoping to make her proud, but now. Now he had failed. Failed himself, and failed her. This woman that had taken him in, gave him a home, and encouraged him to pursue his dreams. He took a deep breath as he heard her answer the phone, but before he got a word in, she was yelling through the phone.

“Oh, Jay! You were so great out there! So graceful, and elegant, and amazing! I couldn’t be prouder of you! I set up a whole viewing party, with Roy and Kori, and we’re all just so proud of you.”

Roy and Kori had seen his failure too? Jason tried not to groan again as he replied, “Thanks, mom.” He knew he fucked up. He fell on his last jump, touched the ice on another. It was just all around terrible.

Harley seemed to hear the contained groan. “Jay, are you okay? You aren’t beating yourself up over this one mishap, are you? You were great, and you’ll do even better next time!” 

He didn’t have the heart to tell her there wouldn’t be a next time. “Yeah. I'll talk to you later, okay? I gotta go talk to Ivy.” He cringed at that. He couldn’t think of anything better? Really?

Sighing, Harley replied, “Okay. Don’t get too down on yourself, Jay. I love you.”

“Love you, too,” he mumbled back, before adding, “Tell Roy and Kori I say hi. I'll see you all soon.” After Harley gave a final goodbye, he hung up the phone. Dropping his head in his

hands, he began rubbing at his temples, hoping to stave off a headache he could feel forming. He pulled at his hair before striking a hand out to hit the wall of the stall. Taking deep breaths to get himself back under control, he barely registered the bathroom door opening. Once the door to his stall was kicked open, he sprang up, body tensing for a fight.

He looked around, confused before looking down and seeing a kid angrily glaring up at him. He eased slightly- the kid didn’t look to be any older than 15. “What the hell, kid?”  _ Good job, Jason. Toning the cursing down around the children. _

The kid just continued to glare before moving his eyes up and down Jason’s body. “So, you’re Todd? I expected… more.”

_ Who the fuck is this kid?  _ Then suddenly, it clicked. Damian Wayne, young Arabian junior skater. He was probably here for Richard Grayson- who went by Dick for some unfathomable reason- his older brother. Well, adopted brother. The legendary Romani skater, who just won his fifth consecutive Grand Prix Final medal, coming in first place, getting the gold. And Jason just embarrassed himself in front of the guy. Remembering that fact made his fists clench tighter.  _ Of fucking course _ .

Damian scoffed, assuming Jason was trying scare him. As if that would work. “I can’t believe how badly you failed out there. Amateur mistakes.” Tapping a finger to Jason’s chest, he spat out, “Maybe it’s time for you to retire.” He gave a final shove to Jason, along with a glare, before turning on his heel, and exiting the bathroom.

Jason stared after him as he rubbed at his chest. Kid was stronger than he looked. Slowly, he unclenched his fist, getting his anger back under control. A few moments later, Jason left the restroom, only to come face to face with his coach. He was really not looking forward to talking to her.

Pamela Isley, also known as Ivy, was one of the top women figure skaters in the world. Just behind Selina Kyle, which really irked Ivy when it was brought up. She could be scary when she was mad, so Jason tried not to bring it up. Ivy was good friends with Harley, so she agreed to be Jason’s coach. He wouldn’t have come as far as he did without her, but that was just another person he failed.

“So… I fucked up,” Jason murmured, trying his best to avoid her gaze.

Ivy raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, you did. But you can bounce back from this, easy. So you had an off performance-"

“I came in last.”

“But,” she continued, totally ignoring him, “Everyone does. It’s all a part of the game. Besides, if I remember correctly, you just had a mental breakdown.”

Right. Jason had completely broken down after he found out his dog died. His dog was sick, and instead of going home, and being with her, Jason was in  _ fucking Russia _ , training for this stupid competition. She was his best friend, one of the constant things in his life he thought would never leave him. He still remembers the day he got her.

_ At 11, Jason was doing pretty well. He lived in a moderate home with Harley, his mom as he had newly taken to calling her. She had stolen enough money from the Joker to help them live comfortably, and made a pretty decent living out of her psychiatry job. Jason was able to practice his skating at the local ice rink that his friend Roy’s adopted father, Oliver Queen, co-owned with Harley. Skating Queen Ice Rink almost became like a second home to him, spending time there when he wasn’t in school. It was a luxury ice skating rink, even having a sauna as his mom requested, to help her patients with stress relief. She was eccentric, but her methods still got her clients.  _

_ Jason still managed to get lonely though, when his friends were busy, Harley was working, and the rink was closed to him for whatever reason. It was always terrible, being home alone. The emptiness reminded him of his life before meeting Harley, and he wasn't too keen on reliving it. _

_ He thought no one noticed his loneliness. He was wrong. One day, as he was lounging on the couch, completing homework, he was surprised when the front door opened, followed by a yapping sound. Before he even got the chance to get up, and investigate, he was attacked by a bundle of fluff, licking at his face. He pulled the dog away from him, and noticed it was a poodle. But wait, he  _ knew  _ this poodle. _

_ “That is the right type of dog, right? The same one that that one guy you like has. What’s his name? I feel it’s a joke, or a punchline, or something.” He turned as he heard his mom to see her leaning against the door frame, grinning at him. _

_ That’s where he recognized the dog. “Dick, mom. His name is Dick.” _

_ Harley laughed as she walked fully into the living room, and plopped down in an armchair. “I can’t believe he willingly goes by that.” _

_ “You are aware you’re mocking one of the top figure skaters in the world, right? The guy is legendary,” Jason said, as he began petting the puppy, small smile forming as it began to wag its tail. _

_ “Of course you would say that. You are obsessed with him, after all.” She smiled as she took in Jason’s happy face. _

_ The smile didn’t leave, but annoyance did flash in his eyes. “I am not  _ obsessed.  _ I just admire him, that’s all.” _

_ Harley gave him a pointed look. “Honey, you dyed your hair from red to black because you like the guy so much. It’s bad to lie to your mother. I know all.” _

_ Rolling his eyes, Jason’s smile grew wider as the puppy settled onto his lap, closing its eyes. “I just… didn’t think I looked good as a redhead. It was my own decision.”  _

_ That was a lie, but Harley decided to let it go. She knew how bad her son’s temper could get, so she figured it best not to push him too much further. It was still something they were trying to work on. “So, what ya gonna name her?”  _

_ Well, since he was copying Dick so much anyway… “How about Robin?” _

_ “That’s what his dog’s name is, ain’t it?” _

_ Jason gave her a glare before staring resolutely at the dog in his lap. “Shut up.” _

He had been through so much with Robin. Everywhere he went, she went. Then he started entering competitions, and had to leave her behind. Currently, he had been away from home for 5 years. He had abandoned his best friend, and when he heard she got sick? He stayed, and trained. He was gone, and she ended up dying without him there. The guilt, and sorrow were enough to cause him to have a total breakdown. Even in practice, he was fucking up the simplest of moves. He lashed out at everyone, even his mom, which she was the one person he didn’t still freak out at. Well, obviously that wasn’t true  _ now. _ He honestly shouldn’t be so surprised he came in last.

“It doesn’t matter. I should-” He was cut off as Ivy dragged him into a hug.

“You don’t have to be perfect all the time, Jay. You can make mistakes. And you will bounce back from this.” She ran her hands through his hair, trying to be as calm, and soothing as possible.

Ever since Ivy became his coach, she became sort of a second mother to him. She pushed him, encouraged him, but also gave him a good kick in the ass when he needed it. Relaxing into the touch, he nodded. He didn’t fully believe it, and it would still take time to recover from this loss, but he figured it was best to just agree with her.

“You know, my mom is still single.” 

Ivy’s eyes widened as she pulled back from Jason, before they narrowed in a playful glare. “When are you going to stop trying to set me and your mom up?”

Jason shrugged, replying, “Once you two get together. I mean, it’s obvious you both like each other, and you’re basically my mom at this point, anyway…”

Ruffling his hair, Ivy pulled away entirely, and offered him a smile. “Let’s just head home, alright?”

“Yes, please,” he responded, tired smile on his face.

They both gathered their things before heading to exit the stadium. As they were leaving though, Jason caught sight of something that always made his heart stutter.

_ Dick Grayson.  _

He was standing in a crowd of reporters, flashing them that heart-stopping smile as he eagerly, and genuinely answered whatever questions were thrown at him. Damian was standing beside him, scowling at everyone, and everything, leaving Jason to think that the kid never smiled. 

Shaking his head, he brought his attention back to the older man. One person should not be allowed to be that  _ attractive.  _ Thick, dark hair that Jason wanted to run his hands through. Tanned skin that seemed to be glowing. Blue eyes that were  _ fucking glittering.  _ French accent that was so damned  _ cute.  _ And Jason wouldn’t even comment on his ass, as it was as renowned as the person it belonged to.

Those weren’t the reasons Jason admired the man though. Dick was  _ nice.  _ Sometimes overly so. He was caring, friendly, and open to all those around him. Constantly, he gave out advice, and inspiration to anyone he felt needed it. He was also a huge dork it seemed, if his terrible puns he’d make in interviews were any indication. All of those reasons were why Jason liked the man so much. Not that he would ever admit any of that out loud. Ever. To anyone.

Panic began setting in however as Jason realized that amazing smile, and twinkling eyes were now directed at him. 

“Hey, did you want a picture, or something?” Dick called out to him.

  
Jason felt so stupid. He was caught _staring_ at the guy. He opened, and closed his mouth a few times, unsure how to reply. Finally, he just gathered his bags back up- _when had he dropped them?-_ and continued on his way to the exit.


	2. Chapter 2

Dick stared after him, confusion clear on his face as Damian tried desperately to get his attention. 

“Ignore him, Grayson! He came in last place, and such a failure does not deserve our attention.” Crossing his arms, Damian glared as Jason exited the stadium.

Dick was about to scold him- he was trying to get Damian past this snobbery, but something he said gave him pause. That man was Jason Todd, the hot American skater that made quite a few mistakes during his routine. Enough to knock him down to last place. That didn’t stop Dick from being enraptured with the entire performance. Jason moved along the ice like he was born to do it. Dick could tell he had talent, he just had to be refined a bit. Get out of his own head, control his anger a bit more, loosen up. Every mistake he made, Dick felt his own heart drop just that little bit more, hoping Jason wouldn’t quit skating after this. He just needed to know someone was in his corner, rooting for him.

Contrary to popular belief, Dick Grayson wasn’t a stranger to failure, and loss. He had stumbled many times, not just through his career as a skater, but in his life as well. He had encountered many obstacles throughout his life, the biggest hitting him hard, and at a young age.

_ Dick had loved his life in the circus. His parents were caring, and loving, and he felt as if the whole circus was his extended family. He loved jumping, and flying through the air every night to thunderous applause. The lights, the theatrics, the freeing nature of it all was an amazing feeling that he was sure he would never get enough of. Then one night, it all came crashing down around him.  _

_ And really, Dick should have expected something would have happened. He heard the mobster Tony Zucco arguing with the owner of the circus the day before, threatening him. Dick didn’t understand everything, he was only about six at the time, but he understood that this was bad. He could have even said something the next day, when he noticed someone he didn’t recognize tampering with the harnesses for the trapeze act. His parents act. But he was just told that they were inspecting it, making sure the harnesses were fine. He still feels guilt over not telling anyone. _

_ Apparently, that night no one was really paying attention to him as he was just staring at the broken, bleeding,  _ dead  _ bodies of his parents. It wasn’t until a figure swept into sight, blocking his view that he noticed just how wet with tears his face was, and how drained he felt. The person standing in front of him bent down until they were eye to eye, and placed his large hands on Dick’s tiny shoulders that he just noticed were trembling.  _

_ The man stared at him, the pain Dick was feeling was reflected in his eyes. “It’s okay. It’s all going to be okay.” _

_ Fresh tears sprung from Dick’s eyes as he threw himself at the man, wrapping his small arms around his neck. Burying his face into the man’s jacket, Dick sobbed, not even noticing how stiff  _ _ the man had gone. It was clear he wasn’t sure how to respond, so he just allowed Dick to cling to his heart’s content.  _

Soon after that, Bruce had taken him in. Eventually, Dick had learned that Bruce had also lost his parents when he was young. It was comforting in a way, to have a father figure who knew exactly what he was going through. He figured that was part of why Bruce encouraged him to become a figure skater.

_ He never thought he would stay in one place for so long, let alone France. Not that he didn’t like it, it was just Dick was used to traveling all around the world. Always visiting new places, constantly moving. But now that was gone, and he was stationary. It felt weird, and wrong. It was obvious to everyone that Dick was depressed. He lost his parents, his family at the circus, and to top it all off, he felt caged in. Which he thought was a bit ridiculous since he now lived in a literal mansion. Still, swinging from the chandeliers, and sliding down banisters only provided him so much freedom. He wanted something that felt as freeing, as amazing as the circus.  _

_ Dick sighed as he dropped his head onto the kitchen island, coloring book set aside. Alfred looked over from where he was standing in front of the sink, washing vegetables for dinner. “What’s wrong, Master Dick?” _

_ Cringing, Dick lifted his head. “Please, Alfred. Just call me Dick.” He felt weird having someone older than him calling him ‘Master,’ though he knew Alfred still wouldn’t listen, as evident by the raised eyebrow he got in response. “I’m just… I don’t know. I want to do something.” _

_ Alfred nodded as he turned back to the sink. “I saw yesterday you had quite a bit of fun running up the stairs, and sliding down the banister. Might I suggest doing something of a similar nature?” _

_ “No, I want to do something else.” He wanted to fly again. “When is Bruce coming home? It feels like he’s been gone for days.” He barely saw his adoptive father, and when he did, they seemed to hardly ever speak. When it was just him and Alfred in the big manor by themselves, it felt lonely. Empty, and sad. He hated it. _

_ “Master Bruce should be returning shortly. And with a little surprise, if I remember correctly.” A small smile formed on Alfred’s face as he heard Dick’s surprised gasp. _

_ “What is it!? Wait, no don’t tell me, I want to be surprised!” He was quiet for all of five seconds before bursting out again, “No, tell me! I want to know!” At this point, he was bouncing in his seat, face full of excitement.  _

_ Chuckling, Alfred once again looked back at Dick as he said, “I might have told Master Bruce that you have been feeling… boxed in lately. He had an excellent idea on how to fix that.” _

_ Now Dick was curious. He spent the next hour trying to get any information he could out of Alfred, but the old butler was annoyingly tight-lipped. As soon as the front door creaked open, and a voice yelled out to signal he was home, Dick was gone from the kitchen in the blink of an eye.  _

_ Bruce barely had time to finish putting down his briefcase to take off his jacket before his leg was attacked. Looking down, he found himself staring into big, excited blue eyes. “Dick?” _

_ “Alfred said you had a surprise for me!” His arms cinched around Bruce’s leg tighter as he practically shouted the words in his excitement. _

_ Blinking a few times, Bruce finally remembered what the young boy was talking about, and let out a light laugh. “Oh, that. It can wait until after dinner.” _

_ Dick shook his head adamantly. “No. It really can’t.”  _

_ “Yes, it really can.” Bending down, he picked his briefcase back up, which was surprisingly hard with a six year old attached to his leg, along with a box Dick hadn’t noticed before. He let out a gasp, and pointed to it. _

_ “Is that it!? Is that the surprise!?” He started bouncing in place, slightly throwing Bruce off balance. _

_ Bruce began trying to walk to the kitchen, but it was slow going with Dick refusing to let go of his leg. If anything, the boy wrapped himself even more around Bruce, which was simultaneously adorable, and aggravating. “It is, but trust me, it can wait for after dinner. You can’t use them tonight anyway. It’s too dark out.” _

_ Dick pulled one arm away to rub at his chin in thought, face scrunching up to puzzle out this mystery. “So, it’s a them, and I'm guessing I would be using them outside, if it being dark is bad…” _

_ Bruce rolled his eyes, fond look in them as he left his son to try to figure it out. He let out a sigh of relief as he finally made it to the kitchen. “Good evening, Alfred,” he said as he spotted the butler bustling about the kitchen, finishing dinner. _

_ “Good evening, Master Bruce.” Alfred paused in his actions to turn, and look at Bruce. A small smile formed as he took in the sight of him tiredly standing in the doorway, his lips quirked upwards in a tiny smile. Then, Alfred noticed Dick was clinging to his leg, mumbling to himself, clearly trying to work something out, which made his smile grow. “Dinner shall be ready shortly, sir.” _

_ “Thank you, Alfred.” Nodding, he turned to head to the dining room. Once he got there, he pulled out his usual chair at the head of the table, sat down, and scooted in.  _

_ That seemed to bring Dick out of his thoughts as he looked around, letting out an awed whisper of, “I’m under the table.” He quickly let go of Bruce’s leg, and began crawling his way onto his lap. Once he was comfortable, he turned, and looked at Bruce expectantly. _

_ Bruce stared back. “Yes?” Instead of a response, Dick’s eyes just flicked between the box Bruce had placed on the table, and his face. “Fine,” he relented. _

_ Dick seemed to notice the signs of defeat before Bruce even fully got the word out, considering he was already opening the box. He gasped as he saw the two black and blue ice skates, sitting pristine atop tissue paper. “Are these…?” He wasn’t entirely sure what he wanted to ask, at a loss for words. _

_ Nodding, Bruce stared down at the ice skates, taking in how new, and untouched they looked. “These are your new ice skates. It’s not exactly like the circus, but ice skating requires flexibility, theatrics, and it’s freeing in a way other things aren’t. So, hopefully they’ll help you.”  _

_ Hesitantly, Dick reached out a hand, running his fingertips along the new leather. “This is amazing.” He looked back up at Bruce, and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. “Thank you.” _

_ Bruce closed his eyes, and lightly patted him on the back, still not entirely used to all this affection. “You’re welcome." _

_ The next day, Bruce and Alfred took Dick to the lake behind the Manor, frozen over with the cold winter air, and deemed safe enough to skate on. Though he fell many times, Dick was laughing all the while. He was finally flying again. The next month after that he began seriously training, put into lessons with only the top coaches. He never looked back. _

Bringing himself out of his reverie, his resolve hardened as he quickly said, “excuse me” to the reporters before taking off after Jason. He exited the stadium to see him talking to his coach, and trying to flag down a cab. “Hey! Jason, right?” Dick called out as he approached.

Jason turned around at hearing his name, eyes going round as he saw just who was talking to him. He decided right then and there that he loved hearing his name spoken in that accent.  As Dick came to a stop in front of him, he realized he still hadn’t said anything. So, he hardened his expression, cleared his throat, and asked, “You fucking followed me?” 

Letting out a surprised, sort of nervous laugh, Dick shrugged, “Yeah, I guess I did.” He let his eyes roam over Jason, loving how he was even more handsome up close- he loved the  turquoise eyes- though he could do without the glare. He gave him a bright smile. “I just wanted to say, don’t let this one thing stop you. You could have an amazing career if you stick with it.”

“Thanks,” Jason gruffly said as he took in the smile. It was so genuine, and big, and all directed at him. He squared his shoulders a bit more when he thought he would explode with the warmth that smile was giving him. 

“You have one of the top coaches in the world, and a lot of potential. You had one stumble, but you shouldn’t let it get to you.” He took a step back as he noticed Ivy had gotten a cab, and was impatiently trying to get Jason’s attention. “It’s ultimately your decision, but I would have hated if I didn’t at least try to convince you to keep with it.”

Jason opened his mouth to respond, probably to tell him to fuck off as he didn’t need a motivational speech, but Dick cut him off, continuing with, “I will admit though, I'm not being entirely selfless, here. You are really hot, and I would just hate it if I never saw you again.”

Out of all the things he could have said, that was definitely not something Jason was expecting. He floundered, bravado dropping, as he looked for something-  _ anything _ \- to say before he felt himself being pulled back into the cab. Dick just winked at him before turning around, and heading back into the stadium.

Allowing himself to be pulled, Jason sat, stunned, as Ivy leaned over him, and closed the door. They sat in silence as the cab began to drive off. Finally, Ivy sighed, and began drumming her fingers against her thigh. “Jay, I need you to listen to me.”

Jason turned his head to look at her, face covered in confusion, and obviously shocked. She smirked at that, but it vanished with her next words, “I need to know if you’re retiring.”

Those words cleared Jason’s thoughts up real quick, all thoughts of Dick flown out of his mind. “Why? I thought you were giving me time to think about it?”

“I was, but while you were having your meet-cute, starstruck moment, whatever you want to call it, I got a call from Tim. He needs a new coach, the last one bailed on him. He was hoping I could set him up with somebody else, but I don't know of anyone that’s free, and if you’re retiring anyway…” She trailed off, looking down at her moving fingers. “I need to know so I can fly to Japan tonight,” she finished quietly.

Jason felt numb. He wasn’t sure whether he wanted to laugh, cry, or just punch something. This was obviously a sign. He wasn’t cut out for this. It was stupid to think he was. “You should go.”

“Jay, I don’t want to push you either way. If you don’t want to retire-"

“I don’t know what I want to do! But I know I can’t keep you in limbo while Tim needs someone.” Ivy deserved to work with someone that wasn’t a fuckup. Running his hands through his hair, he let out a sigh, and closed his eyes. “You should go.” 

Ivy reluctantly nodded, and pulled Jason’s head down so it was resting on her shoulder. She ran gentle hands through his hair, as she softly said, “Don’t give up on your dreams.”

They were stupid dreams anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look, man. It’s some hot European guy, he’s naked in the sauna, and he’s refusing to leave until he sees you.”

Jason let out a breath of relief as he stood on the sidewalk, trying to get a taxi to take him home from the airport. He should have just asked his mom, or one of his friends to pick him up, but he wasn’t entirely sure he was ready to face them yet. It seemed he didn’t get a choice though as he was tackled to the ground. He was about to fight his attacker off before realizing who it was. Breathlessly, he said, “Hey, Kori.”

Kori was always one of the strongest people around at any given time, but she seemed to not entirely notice just  _ how much _ stronger she was. Currently, she was squeezing the life out of Jason. He was pretty sure he was close to passing out. At least she seemed to notice it in his tone as she loosened her grip, and leaned back. “You did not tell us when your flight was getting in. We had to ask Ivy!” She hit his chest lightly, not trying to actually hurt him.

“I’m sorry. I just…” Didn’t want to face your disappointment. “Am working through some stuff. It must have slipped my mind.”

Her face showed obvious disbelief- nothing ‘just slipped’ from Jason’s mind, but she let it go as she finally stood, just as Roy ran up. He panted, bending over as he tried to catch his breath. “You… can’t just take… off like that.” Straightening out, he threw his head back as he closed his eyes. “I think I'm close to death.”

Rolling his eyes, Jason stood up, and grabbed his bags from where he dropped them. “Glad to see you’re still a huge drama queen, Harper.”

“Was that pun intentional? Because if so, you spent entirely too much time around that Dick guy.” Opening his eyes, Roy smirked, and shook his head as he hugged Jason. “It’s good to see you again, Jaybird.” 

Jason hugged back, mumbling, “I barely spoke to the guy.” As he pulled back, he gave them both a tired smile. “I missed you guys, too.”

Roy and Kori shared a look before looking back at Jason. “You know you did okay, right? It did not go totally as you planned, but-” Kori got cut off as Jason’s face shifted into one of annoyance.

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” He was getting really tired of people telling him he would ‘bounce back,’ or that this was just a minor slip up. He came in last, he lost, and all his plans were now up in the air. He hated feeling unsure, and he hated that it kept being thrown in his face. “Can we just go home now? I’m exhausted.” 

Giving him a small nod, Roy took his bags from him, and began leading the way back to the car. Kori wrapped an arm around his waist, trying to be a silent support. Jason let her, because at least now he could just stew in his failure in peace.

When they finally made it back to his house, Jason heaved a big sigh of relief. He walked through the door, and immediately began sniffing the air.

“Are those cookies!?” Roy excitedly asked, dropping Jason’s bag on the ground, and was about to run off to the kitchen, only to be held back by Kori. 

“Shoes, Roy.” 

He grumbled, but complied, yanking off his shoes, throwing them every which way before taking off for the kitchen.

Jason and Kori followed at a much more sedate pace only to see Roy rubbing his hand, and Harley happily stirring cookie dough.

Roy turned to Jason, exaggerated hurt puppy dog look on his face. “Dude, your mom hit me!” 

“Only because you were trying to eat one of the cookies so clearly made for Jay.” Harley shook her head as she placed down the mixing bowl. She moved over to her son, and pulled him into a hug.

The hug was close to breaking him. He wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her neck. Her perfume, her familiar embrace. It was nice, helped to get his mind off of things, if even for a minute. His mom was really the only person he was this affectionate with, so it was nice after so long away from it. The moment was ruined however, as Roy spoke up.

“I always knew he was the favorite son.”

Jason rolled his eyes as he stepped back, saying, “Way to ruin a moment, Harper.” He flicked Roy’s forehead as he grabbed a cookie.

Picking up her mixing bowl again, she gave Roy a pointed look. “He is my only son. Just because you hang around here, and eat all my food, does not make you my son.” She waved the spoon at him, as if to prove her point.

Leaning against the counter, Roy shrugged. “That seems like the textbook definition of a son. Besides, your cooking is way better than what I get at home. Ollie can’t cook to save his life.”

After finishing up his cookie, Jason moved to pick his bags back up. “He can have some cookies, I think I'm just going to go to bed.”

Harley looked at him with concern, brow furrowing. “Are you sure? It’s only 8.”

“Yeah, but it’s been a long day.” More like long week, month,  _ year.  _ “We can catch up tomorrow.” He gave them all one last smile, though he was sure it was shit, before retreating up the stairs to his room. Right before he stepped through the door, he heard Kori softly talk.

“I hope he is alright. You know how he gets about these things.”

He could hear the concern in Roy’s voice, even as he said, “He’ll be depressed for a bit, probably channel his inner Grumpy dwarf, well, more than he usually does anyway. But he’ll be fine.”

Jason sighed as he walked into his room, closing the door softly behind him.

\---

His phone was ringing. Why was his phone ringing? Didn’t people know he just wanted to sulk around his room today? Groaning, he felt around for his cellphone on his nightstand. Answering the call, he gave a bleary, “Hello?”

“Dude, you might want to get down here…” Roy’s voice was way too loud it seemed.

“Here?” Where’s here? Why was he needed? Shit, what time was it?

“The ice rink. Didn't you have an early night? How do you still sound tired?”

“It took a long time for me to fall asleep.” He didn’t fall asleep until around one in the morning, constantly replaying all of his mistakes as he tossed and turned. When he finally did manage to fall asleep, it was pretty fitful. He looked over at his alarm clock, and groaned again. “And why the fuck am I needed at the ice rink at fucking seven in the morning?”

“You could have gone all out, and said fucking seven in the fucking morning,” Roy snickered. 

“Roy.” It was too early for this. He closed his eyes as he rubbed at his forehead.

“Okay, okay. There’s some guy here to see you.”

Jason rolled over onto his stomach, burying his face in his pillow. He was so ready to go back to sleep. “So? I don’t want to see anyone. I thought that was pretty fucking obvious.”

“Look, man. It’s some hot European guy, he’s naked in the sauna, and he’s refusing to leave until he sees you.”

That made Jason’s eyes squint open into the darkness of his room, mind working. “Who is it?”

“I don’t know. He didn’t say. He just said he was looking for you.” A pause, then, “He does kind of seem like that one guy you like. Dick, right? Dark hair, tanned skin, blue eyes, French accent… any of this ringing a bell?”

Jason groaned again as he rolled out of bed. Yes, yes it was ringing a bell. But he had to think about this logically. It couldn’t really be Dick. Why would he randomly come out here? How did he even know where Jason  _ was?  _ “I do not like him. I just think he’s a good skater.” Amazing, actually. But he didn’t need to give Roy more of a reason to continue with that line of thought. “I’ll be there in five.”

“Whatever you say, dude. See you soon.” Roy started laughing, so Jason rolled his eyes, and hung up.

After getting dressed, he stuffed his phone in his pocket, and walked down the stairs. He briefly said hi to his mom before working on getting his shoes on.

“Where are you off to so early? I thought you were going to sulk around in bed all day?” Harley asked from the living room, turning down the tv.

“Apparently there’s some guy at the sauna, and he’s refusing to leave until he sees me.” Jason rattled off as he finished getting his shoes on, and grabbed his jacket. “It’s kind of a long story. I’ll explain later.” He grabbed his keys, and opened the door. “See you later.” And with that, he left.

Harley stared, confused. She didn’t understand anything he had just said, but if it got him out of his room, it must be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Just let me coach you. You’ll get where you should be.”

Jason tried to keep his pace slow, and steady the whole way to the rink. He refused to let himself believe Dick was actually there. That someone would just hop on a plane, and fly halfway around the world, just to talk to a stranger that wasn’t even that friendly when they met. It made no sense to him. As he walked into the rink, he spotted Roy and Kori talking to each other about how to keep people away from the naked guy in the sauna. Walking up to them, he said, “I’m here. Where is he?”

“What, not even a hello?” Roy’s smirk quickly fell as he noticed the murderous look in Jason’s eyes. “Right. Not in the mood for jokes. He’s in sauna number three-"

Before Roy could even finish his sentence, Jason walked off again. He didn’t care if it was rude, he wanted this over with. He wanted to go back to bed. He came to a stop outside of the third sauna room, and took a deep breath as he pushed open the door. He thought Roy didn’t mean the guy was _actually_ nude. That he was at least wearing a _towel_. He was not. Immediately, blood rushed to his face that had nothing to do with the steam hitting him full force.

Dick looked up, wide smile splitting his face as he stood up. “Jason! Finally, I've been waiting forever.”

There was just _so much_ bare, tanned skin.

“I would have come sooner, but I had already flown back to France when I contacted your coach. Well, ex-coach I guess.” He let out a light laugh at that.

His fucking legs. His fucking chest. His fucking _arms._

“But, anyway. I heard you were thinking of retiring, and I already told you I couldn’t let that happen. So, I'm your new coach!” The smile he gave was so blindingly bright, eyes twinkling with excitement.

His fucking- wait. Wait, wait, wait. _Coach?_ That knocked Jason out of his thoughts, brought him back to reality. His gaze hardened as he crossed his arms. “What the fuck are you talking about? How did you even find me?”

Sitting down again, Dick shrugged. “Turns out Bruce knows your coach. I got in contact with Ivy to make sure you weren’t quitting, when she told me she was actually in Japan, and you were left without a coach. So, knowing your mom was a co-owner of this place, I decided to just hang out here until you showed up.”

Jason’s brow furrowed as he leaned against the door frame. “So, let me get this straight. You flew all the way out here to be my coach, because you heard I was retiring.” At Dick’s nod, he continued, “Are you always that fucking careless?”

“Yeah, I kind of get scolded for these types of things a lot. Doesn’t stop me from doing them though,” he said with a wink.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Jason closed his eyes, and tried to center his thoughts. So, Dick was here, apparently wanted to be his coach, and was acting like all of this was completely normal. Yeah, sure. Okay. He could handle this. A potentially crazy, spur of the moment person. He could handle-

Were those arms around his waist? How did he not notice the other man walk up? Was Dick a fucking ninja or something? It wouldn’t surprise him, honestly. Just another talent to add to the long list.

“You need to get out of your head, Jason. I wasn’t lying when I said you could be great.”

And now he was talking in his ear, warm breath fanning across his neck. He had to work hard to suppress a shudder as he swallowed thickly, mouth suddenly dry. And how did his accent go from adorable to seductive in the blink of an eye?

“Just let me coach you. You’ll get where you should be.” He nuzzled the side of Jason’s neck.

Jason tried to ignore it. Tried to ignore the chest against him. Tried to ignore the fact that Dick was fucking naked as he pushed him away, making sure to keep his eyes locked on Dick’s. “Fine. You can be my coach.” He doubted it would last anyway. “But you’ll have to wear some fucking clothes. And stop doing whatever… this is.” He gestured at him.

Jason felt some warmth bubble up as he noticed the huge smile on Dick’s face, and the happiness dancing in his eyes. He determinedly ignored it, even as Dick said, “ _Formidable_! I can definitely put on some clothes. Not so sure about the second thing though. I can’t deny my personality!” He laughed as he grabbed Jason’s wrist, pulling him along as he walked to the locker room to retrieve his clothes.

Jason tried not to stare at his back, or let his eyes wander places they shouldn’t. This man with his flirting- intentional and not- his big, infectious smiles, glittering blue eyes, and complete casual disregard for clothes would be the death of him. He’ll be shocked if he actually survives this.

\---

Once Dick had some clothes back on, they both made their way towards the exit.

“We can probably have some early lunch at my house.” This all felt so weird to Jason. To actually be talking to Dick? Having him come over to his house for lunch? This had to be a dream of some sort. He cringed internally at that thought. _Way to be cliche._

Further proof this was actually reality came in the form of Roy. Jason was sure he would not be in it nearly as much as he was. “Awesome! Lunch at Jaybird’s house!” Roy called as he hopped over the counter.

“That was not an invitation for you, Harper.” He narrowed his eyes at him before flicking his gaze to Kori. “Kori’s welcome to join, though.”

Roy clutched at his chest, mock hurt on his face. “I’m wounded, Jay. You wound me.”

Dick looked between Jason and Roy, confusion evident on his face. “And you guys are… friends?”

Smiling, Roy slung an arm over Jason’s shoulders. “The best of friends!”

“For some reason,” Jason muttered. “So Kori, care to join us?”

Kori shook her head with a sly smile. “No, I'm going to stay here and actually try to get some work done. Unlike a certain someone.” She sent Roy a pointed look.

“Why is everyone ganging up on me!?” He pouted at her before sighing, and stepping away from Jason. “Guess I'll stay, too. Bring me back something, will ya?”

“I’ll think about it. See you guys later.” Jason sent them a small smile as he moved towards the exit.

Quickly giving them a wave, Dick followed after Jason. They walked in silence for a bit before Dick spoke up. “So, your friends seem nice.”

Jason snorted. “They sure are something.” He loved them, but sometimes. Sometimes.

“They’re pretty good looking too. Is everyone from Gotham attractive, or what?”

Laughing, Jason shook his head. “Now that is definitely not true.” He had seen first hand what Gotham had to offer, the real ugly parts of it. And not all of that ugliness had to do with how they looked on the outside.

Dick shrugged, small smile forming. “Maybe I'm just biased. Apparently, I have a thing for redheads.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, all of my exes are redheads, it’s actually kind of crazy. One of my exes, Wally- have you met him? Irish skater?- anyway, he teases me about it all the time.” Dick paused as he looked over at Jason, considering look on his face. “You know, you probably wouldn’t look too bad as a redhead.”

Smirking, Jason hummed in response as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Well, that makes sense given I was a redhead.” Dick stared at him with wide eyes, causing Jason to laugh. He enjoyed being the one to surprise Dick this time. Knock _him_ off balance for once. “Dyed my hair black when I was a kid. Have to keep up with it every once in awhile, once the roots start to show again.”

Dick continued to stare at him as if the person walking next to him was some alien creature he had never seen before. _“Why?”_ he finally asked in a breathless, confused voice.

“That’s what happens when you don’t use a permanent dye. You see, Dickie, when I was a kid, my mom didn’t want me permanently dying my hair in case I wanted to change it later. I still haven’t used it because I like to keep all my options open. Just in case, you know?” He looked over at him with a pointed look, amusement clear on his face. “Which means, I have to touch it up every time the roots start to show.”

Returning the amused look with a mock angry one, he playfully hit Jason’s shoulder, secretly pleased that the other man had used a nickname for him. Even if it was said in a mocking tone. “You know that’s not what I meant. Why did you dye your hair black in the first place?”

Luckily, Jason didn’t have to answer as they came up on his house. His mom was standing outside, talking to a man that was trying to bring in boxes. As they got closer, he could hear her yelling.

“No! You are not bringing anything into my house when I don't even know what all this shit is!” Putting her hands on her hips, she spared a glance towards Jason, and Dick before glaring at the man again. “Unless ya want your fingers broken, I suggest you-" She paused as she once again looked towards Jason, and pointed at Dick. “Jay, who is this man?”

Jason looked over at Dick. “Oh, right! Mom, this is Dick Grayson. Dick, my mom, Harley.” He gestured to Harley.

Giving her an apologetic look, Dick shook her hand. “It’s nice to meet you. And I'm sorry, this is all my stuff.”

That caused Jason and Harley to look at the truck loaded with boxes with round eyes. “Did you really need all of that junk?” Jason asked, eyes never leaving the truck.

“Well, yeah. If I'm going to be living here.” When Harley and Jason looked back at him, he hunched his shoulders, and rubbed the back of his neck. “If that’s okay with both of you, of course. I just figured as your coach-"

“Coach?” Harley turned stunned eyes onto Jason. _“Coach?”_

Crossing his arms, Jason shrugged. “Trust me, mom. I'm just as shocked as you are.” He still didn’t honestly think it would last. If Jason was reading Dick right, which he liked to think he was good at reading people, the man was used to moving around, and doing whatever the hell he pleased. He hardly seemed to have the discipline to be a coach. “How did you even find my address?”

“While I was getting dressed, and you insisted on waiting outside, I called Ivy. Once I told her you said I could be your coach, she gave me your address. From there, it was simply a matter of moving my stuff from the hotel, to here!” He looked oddly proud of himself.

Of course. Jason would need to have a talk with Ivy. “And you couldn’t stay in your fucking hotel because…?” He glared at Dick, he saw no reason for the man to live there with them.

“Because then we wouldn’t be able to bond?” Dick said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “This way, we can really get to know each other!” He gasped as an idea struck him. “We could even have sleepovers!”

Jason quirked an eyebrow at him. He honestly just couldn’t even believe this man. “That would be better if we were in separate places, Dickhead. Not much of a sleepover if you’re right down the hall.”

“I used to have sleepovers with Dami all the time back home, even though we were right across the hall from each other. It was a lot of fun! But if you really don’t want me here…” His eyes turned big, and round as he gazed at Jason, even pouting his lip a bit.

Jason was having none of it. “No, I don’t.”

“Well, I do!” Harley finally cut in after watching their exchange for a bit. She slung an arm over Dick’s shoulders as she beamed at him. “You are more than welcome to stay with us!” Even if Jason didn’t admit his feelings for the other man, she thought it would still be good for him to have someone like Dick around. Help loosen him up a bit.

Jason threw his hands in the air, exasperated with everything. “You can’t be serious! We don’t even really know him!”

“Oh, come on, Jay! Lighten up a bit. This man is your new coach, and, if I remember correctly, was your idol growing up. You could learn a thing or two from him, I'm sure.” She smiled at Jason, but once again, he wasn’t convinced.

“Oh, I definitely have a few things to teach him,” Dick said with a sly grin directed towards the younger man.

Laughing, Harley squeezed his shoulders. “I like you, kid. And that accent? Adorable! Come on inside, let’s get ya settled in.” She turned to look at the man still holding one of the boxes, standing there awkwardly. “What are you waiting for? We don’t have all day, ya know!”

The man quickly nodded before signaling to the other man sitting in the truck. He nodded back, and opened the door, allowing a blur to jump out, yapping all the while.

Jason looked towards the barking, eyes wide before being tackled to the ground. He felt that was happening entirely too much lately. A wet, slobbery tongue continually licked at his face as he heard barely contained laughter from above him. “Aw, she likes you!” Dick’s cheery voice said.

Robin. Dick’s dog. _His,_ not Jason’s. Because Jason’s Robin was dead. He would never get this from her again. Hugging the dog tighter, Jason let her lick as much as she wanted, closing his eyes, and pretending just for a second, it was his Robin.

“And I guess you like her, too.” That voice sounded a lot closer. Jason opened his eyes to see Dick crouched in front him, petting Robin as she continued to nose at Jason. “Did you have a pet?”

Taking a deep breath, Jason nodded as he narrowed his eyes at Dick. “But, I don’t really want to talk about it.” He really did not feel like going into sad memories right now, especially not with Dick.

“That’s fine, I understand. We can talk about me, instead.” He smiled as Jason huffed out a little laugh, and rolled his eyes. “I want to explore the city. I haven’t been in Gotham since I was really young. I would love to explore a bit with you!”

“Well, there’s not much to see.” Gotham was pretty much a shithole all around. There were only a handful of places Jason could think of off the top of his head that would be suitable for Dick. “Is this just your way of trying to ‘bond’?” he asked, arching an eyebrow.

The hand petting Robin stilled as Dick smiled wider. “Of course not! I’m just a curious person, Jay. I want to look around. Please?”

That smile. Those big, hopeful eyes. He used Jason’s nickname, for fuck’s sake, which just made his stomach knot together with how amazing it sounded with that accent. He sighed, looking up to the sky, and shaking his head. “Fine. But if we get murdered, it’s on you.”

Dick just laughed, the poor soul not even realizing Jason wasn’t entirely joking.

\---

After a quick lunch, and making sure all of Dick’s things were moved into one of the guest rooms, Dick, Jason, and Robin all set out to explore Gotham. Jason still thought it was a bad idea, but nothing seemed to deter Dick, so he tried to steer him towards the better parts of town. They visited parks, museums, they even stopped at an ice cream parlor, with Dick getting the strangest flavor combinations.

It was endearing to Jason just how excitable, and full of wonder Dick could be. He was hopping around everywhere, tugging Jason along. He was even taking pictures of everything like a stereotypical tourist. It was hard for Jason not to get wrapped up in the whirlwind that was Dick Grayson.

Currently, they were at the zoo, Dick absolutely enthralled with the elephants. “When I was younger, in the circus, my best friend was an elephant. Zitka. You would have liked her.” He looked over at Jason, smile on his face, but sadness was evident in his eyes.

Jason knew that Dick used to be in the circus, but he didn’t know much beyond that. Dick seemed to be hesitant to talk about what made him leave, and become Bruce Wayne’s adopted son. Jason wouldn’t be the one to push him. “I’m sure I would have,” He answered back carefully before averting his gaze. The pain in the other’s eyes was too much.

The peaceful moment stretched for a while, both of them just watching the elephants, before Jason asked, “So, you’re my coach. That mean you’re retiring, or what?”

Dick was silent, eyes downcast as he considered Jason’s words before shrugging. “I honestly don’t know. I love skating, but I also love surprising people. Keeping them guessing, doing something new. While I'm trying to decide what I'm going to do next, I figured it was best to make sure a young skater with a lot of potential didn’t quit before he got the chance to show the world how incredible he could be.” Laying a hand over Jason’s on the rail they were leaning against, he twined their fingers, and gave a little squeeze. “Besides, I am getting up there in years.”

Snorting, Jason tore his hand away, and stuffed his hands in his pockets. “You’re 27.”

Dick just continued to smile as he said, “Most skaters retire before they hit 30, and become coaches. Guess I'm just ahead of the game.”

“Well, you look good for your age then, old man,” Jason snickered. Dick chuckled along with him as they both returned to watching the animals. “But thank you. For trying to help me. Even if you don’t seem to be coach material at all, and apparently you’re full of fucking Hallmark moments, or something.”

Laughing, Dick laid his head on Jason’s shoulder, thrilled when he wasn’t immediately shrugged off. “Anytime, Jay.”

After a while longer, the two continued ambling along without any set direction in mind. “So, you gonna post those tourist pictures you’ve been taking all day?” Jason followed Dick on all the major social media platforms. He knew the other man never passed up a chance to post even the most inane of pictures.

“I didn’t want to draw too much attention to where I am. There are some people that would not be pleased that I'm here.” Damian. Well, and Bruce but he was used to him going off, and doing his own thing all the time. It was really Damian he was worried about. Which he felt bad for leaving his baby brother, but he figured with Bruce, he would be fine.

“Well, just don’t _not_ post because of me. I know how much you like to talk to your adoring fans, and keep them involved on every little thing going on in your life.” Not that Jason didn’t get an immense amount of pleasure from the fact that he got to hang out with Dick alone. Even if the man could be insufferable at times. Seriously, who was that affectionate all the time? And how did he have so much _energy?_ It was tiring, to say the least.

Humming in thought, Dick smirked. “Adoring fans, huh? Like you? Your mom did say you were obsessed with me.”

“I am not _obsessed!_ I don’t know why she keeps saying that.” Crossing his arms, he glared ahead of him at nothing in particular.

“Relax, Jay. I was just teasing.” That annoying, sexy smirk still hadn’t left. “You do have a point though. One picture probably wouldn’t hurt.” He crouched down next to Robin, holding his phone out as he took a selfie. “There! That should be ambiguous enough.” Standing back up, he posted the photo, not giving it a second thought as he grabbed onto Jason’s wrist again, and took off to get a pretzel from a snack cart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in France, Damian was staring angrily at his homework.

Little did Dick know, back in France, Damian was staring angrily at his homework, not entirely focused on it. Dick had just left.  _ Why?  _ He had got the gold in the junior division. He thought he had proven himself. Yet, here he was, alone in Wayne manor, forced to do homework that was beneath him, when he should be working out a short program with Dick. The short program he promised they would work on together for Damian’s debut in the senior division.

Scowling, he ripped out yet another page of his notebook as he realized he had once again scribbled angrily all over it. Dick had promised he was different, that he wouldn’t just abandon him the second he messed up. It looked like he was wrong.

_ Damian was training harder than ever before. It had been two months since his mother had just dropped him off at his father’s manor, claiming that he was a disappointment to the al Ghul name. A black mark on an otherwise perfect record. All because he got bronze in his first competition, rather than the gold he was supposed to get. So, he trained everyday, making sure he wasn’t abandoned once again. As he fell for the third time, he let out a scream of frustration, he was supposed to be better than this. _

_ “Your movements are too stiff. You have to loosen up a bit.” _

_ Turning towards the voice, Damian glared. “Leave me alone, Grayson. I know what I'm doing.” He made to stand up, but winced when he realized he had landed on his ankle badly. Yet another mistake that brought him that much closer to being abandoned. By everyone this time- it’s not like he had more family to turn to. This was it. His last chance. _

_ His glare lessened as he felt a strong hand help him up. “I’m trying to help, Little D. You’ll end up hurting yourself even more, and then where will you be?” _

_ “I don’t need help from those that will just leave me anyway!” As he ripped his arm away, his eyes widened as he realized what he had just admitted to. _

_ “Oh, Dami-” _

_ “I neither want nor need your pity,” he sneered before trying to hobble away. _

_ Dick silently came up beside him, and helped him the rest of the way off of the ice. Staying silent, Damian plopped down, and began taking off his skates. _

_ “Damian.” Silence, then a soft sigh from Dick as he stilled Damian’s hands. “I know you’re worried about being left again. But I promise, I will never abandon you.”  _

_ Damian finally raised his head, eyes narrowed skeptically. “Do not make promises you can not keep.” _

_ “I promise, Dami.” There was nothing but honesty and sincerity in his eyes, and voice. “And if I do, remind me of this, and I promise to do whatever you ask of me. Or you can just kill me, whichever you prefer.” He smiled as Damian rolled his eyes. _

_ “You are truly a fool, Grayson.” He could never murder Dick. As much as the man aggravated him at times, he was more of a friend to Damian than anyone ever was. Actually talking to him, attempting to help him. It was… nice. “Does that include putting together a short program for my senior debut?” Working with Dick, the best of the best, was a guaranteed win. If he could pull off the moves, which of course he could. _

_ Dick laughed as he ruffled Damian’s hair, which caused the younger boy to glare once again. “How about if you do well in the junior division, we can work together to give you an amazing short program. And I mean, just do your best, Damian. Even a bronze medal, and I’ll work with you.” _

_ Slowly, Damian’s glare lessened, and he gave a slight nod. “That is… acceptable.” _

_ Beaming at him, Dick leaned forward, wrapping him up in a hug, causing Damian to groan. “Get off of me!” He wasn’t really fighting though, and they both knew it. _

_ “Sorry, Little D. Better get used to it. As your older brother, I declare you require at least three hugs a day, to go along with your daily meals.” He pulled back, considering look in his eyes. “And maybe a few extra. You know, to go along with your snacks.” _

_ Damian once again rolled his eyes as he pushed Dick away so he could finish getting his skates off. “Tt. Whatever you say, Grayson.” _

Ripping yet another page, Damian finally just gave up, head falling onto his desk. He grumbled to himself as he heard his phone buzz with a notification. Turning his head, he looked at it to see Dick had posted a picture. Quickly, he picked up his head, turned on his phone, and began analyzing the picture.  _ Oh, Grayson was good.  _ Damian could tell he tried to keep the photo as innocuous as possible, like he was anywhere in the world. But Damian was better. Zooming in, he noticed a faint logo on a cup in the background.  _ Gotham City Zoo.  _ Turning on his computer, Damian quickly got to work looking up Gotham. It was in America. He should of guessed Dick would chase after that failure of a skater, though he couldn’t exactly fathom why. Settling on his decision, he quickly took to making phone calls.

_ I'm coming for you, Grayson. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit of a shorter chapter, but I really liked ending it there, so.....


	6. Chapter 6

It was about a week later, as Dick insisted they took some time to relax, enjoy the city, and get to really know each other. Jason thought it would be better to start training, see how they worked together, and if this whole coach thing could even work out. But of course, he was ignored, and Dick just did whatever he pleased. It did allow Jason to find out a few things about the other man, though.

Like how he had an obsession with cereal. Harley indulged him, always buying the most sugary, and unhealthy kind she could find. He also found out that Dick enjoyed drinking, but only the fruitiest of drinks. He was also a bit of a lightweight, which somehow made him clingier? Jason didn’t even know that was possible. It would  _ almost  _ be adorable, if it wasn’t so annoying. 

Basically, Dick seemed to just be a giant kid at heart. He could be fun, adorable, and cuddly. Yet, he was also reckless, tiring, and could be a serious hothead if he wanted to be. Even rivaling Jason at times. It was hot honestly, but also extremely terrifying.

Currently, they were having a Disney movie marathon, at Dick’s insistence. He had gasped when he found out Jason hadn’t seen a lot of Disney, that he wasn’t really into them.

_ “Obviously, you just haven’t watched them with the right people!”  _ Dick had said with a bright smile.

So here they were, watching  _ The Little Mermaid _ . It was currently paused though as Harley left to go get some more popcorn.

Dick turned towards Jason with a questioning hum. “So, tomorrow we begin seriously training.”

Continuing to text on his phone- to Roy about being able to use the rink tomorrow- Jason nodded. “Yeah, can’t wait.” Truth be told, Jason was nervous. Dick would actually be watching him skate. They would finally see how they would work together. He had a feeling it was all going to crash, and burn. 

“Well, I just wanted to know, since this is my first time coaching, what exactly do you want me to be to you? Just a coach?”

Jason looked up from his phone as he considered. He figured things would go worse if Dick actually tried to be a formal coach. The man just didn’t seem to have the discipline for that. “No, I don’t think that’s it.”

“How about a friend? Brother?” He scooted closer to Jason, eyes never leaving his face.

Noticing, Jason tried to scoot further away, but then he realized he was already against the arm of the couch, so he leaned away as he glared at Dick. “No… I don’t think those are right, either.” It was best if they kept things on a professional level. Even if Dick seemed determined for that not to be the case. Well, Jason could be stubborn, too.

“Ah.” Realization crossed his face as a teasing glint appeared in his eyes, completely ignoring Jason’s glare. “So, a lover then. Well, I'll do my best.”

At that, Jason pushed him back, and sprang up from the couch. “Where the fuck did you get lover from!?” He knew Dick was  _ probably  _ just joking, which made Jason even more annoyed. He knew it was irrational, but he felt as if Dick knew what his feelings were, and was just  _ mocking  _ him at this point. Luckily, before he could lash out, Harley returned.

“Ooh, I'm getting a son-in-law!?” She asked as she walked back into the living room, popcorn bowl in hand. She could hear Jason start to get mad, so she quickly walked back in, hoping to calm him down. She gave him a pointed look, and a pat on the shoulder, as she sat back down. “Because I know you’re going to make an honest man out of my little Jaybird here.”

Directing a smile at her before looking up at Jason, Dick nodded, completely ignoring the anger. “Maybe someday. If he’ll have me.” Both Harley and Dick laughed lightly at that, apparently just getting a kick out of teasing Jason. They were evil. Pure evil.

Jason rubbed his face, trying to calm down, before slowly sitting back down next to Dick. “Look, just be yourself, alright? I feel like any other version would be far too much for me to handle. Not that you aren’t already a fucking delight,” he mumbled sarcastically as he sunk back into the couch.

Seemingly content with that, Dick smiled once again. “Okay, Jay.” He scooted back, relaxing into the couch once again.

As Jason played the movie again, he closed his eyes briefly. He really needed to keep his emotions in check around the older man. He just made it so  _ fucking  _ difficult sometimes. As he reopened his eyes, he was sure that tomorrow was going to go terribly.

\---

The next day saw Damian roaming around the streets of Gotham. He had no idea where Dick was so he planned on going to his father’s hotel, and beginning his search there.

As he walked in, he walked straight to the front desk. The woman standing there smiled at him with a patient smile. “How can I help you today?”

“I am here to check in. Last name is Wayne.”

She nodded as she began checking him in. “So, you’re Bruce Wayne’s son? Wow, must be pretty great.”

“Yes, it is.” He said impatiently. “Have you had a guest recently that may have also been recognized as Bruce Wayne’s son? His last name would be Grayson?”

“Actually, yes! Friendly smile, easy on the eyes? You’re his brother?” Damian gave a curt nod, causing the woman to smile wider. “Wow, we are just getting all the attention recently! Amazing.”

“Do you know where he is?” He tried to control his eye twitching at this woman’s intense happiness. It was grating on his nerves.

“He checked out last week, but I think he spends most of his time at Skating Queen Ice Rink.”

“And where would that be?”

Instead of answering him, she pointed out the doors, across the street to the luxury ice rink, name of the establishment in big letters across the front.

“Right. Of course. Thank you.” He began walking off, backpack and suitcase still in hand.

The woman tried to stop him. “Hey, wait! You’re all checked in! Don’t you want to put your bags away?”

Damian ignored her, and strolled out the doors.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason was trying to puzzle out what kind of kid casually used the word recompense in everyday language

It was a nice day, which was so rare for Gotham. The sun was actually cutting through the pollution, showing the blue sky that was usually hidden. It was nice, perfect actually.

Jason didn’t trust it.

He just had this terrible feeling sitting in the pit of his stomach that told him things were about to go horribly wrong for him. Dick was currently gone, getting Starbucks to help them through the long day of training ahead of them. So, Jason was doing his warm-up stretches, and exercises on the ice. He was feeling oddly at peace, even with his gut churning with nerves. That peace was shattered though as the doors slammed open. 

Damian stormed in, the anger on his face honestly terrifying. 

Roy ran in after, saying, “I’m sorry! I tried to stop him, but the little demon bit me!” He glared at Damian’s back, while the younger boy completely ignored him.

“Where is Grayson?” Damian asked, just walking onto the ice as if it was the easiest thing in the world. 

Jason would have been impressed, if he wasn’t annoyed that the brat was even here in the first place. “Out.” Crossing his arms, Jason glared back at him. He was not going to just bow down to this kid.

Damian came to a stop right in front of him. “I am not in the mood for your games, Todd. Where. Is. He?” He grit out.

Scoffing, Jason rolled his eyes. “You don’t scare me.”

Instead of responding, Damian clenched his jaw, and kicked Jason in the leg, causing his skate to slide out from under him. Luckily, he knew how to fall, so he went into a crouch, and got his leg back under him. He looked back up at Damian, and narrowed his eyes. He told himself he wouldn’t hit a child. But he figured, Damian wasn’t really a child. He had to be the spawn of Satan himself. So, Jason stood back up, getting into a defensive position, before striking out, hitting Damian square in the gut.

The hit caused Damian to stumble back a bit, slip on the ice, and fall down. He stared stunned at Jason for a moment. No one had ever really fought back before, usually just giving into his will pretty quickly. He smirked; he did always love a challenge. 

At that point, all bets were off. Damian pounced, attempting to hit Jason, but his wrists were caught, and held back. Jason would be damned if he let a fucking 15 year old overpower him. He was able to roll them over, giving him the advantage, but also opened himself up for the kid to knee him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. He fell over to the side, clutching his stomach, but Damian didn’t give him much time to recover, tackling him once again. Jason had to wonder what he did in life to deserve this. What brought him to this point where he’s having it out with a teenager in the middle of an ice rink? 

They continued to roll around the ice, exchanging blows. They were pretty evenly matched. Damian seemed to actually have a bit of training, but Jason kept up by seemingly being one step ahead, planning out his moves. It was still annoying, it was irritating, and honestly? Jason wasn’t even surprised. 

As they were so focused with their little brawl, they didn’t hear Dick walk through the doors. “Hey, have you tried this S'mores frappuccino? It’s…” He trailed off as he looked up to the scene in front of him. Jason and Damian rolling around on the ice, with Roy rooting them on, and filming with his phone. Confusion written all over his face, he came to a stop beside Roy. “Uh, what’s going on?”

“It was crazy! That little demon just came in looking for you, and when Jason didn’t tell him where you were, he just jumped him! They’ve been going like this for a few minutes, it’s amazing.” A huge grin was on his face, eyes glued onto his phone screen as he made sure to capture everything.

Dick looked over at him, eyebrow arched. “And you didn’t think to stop them?” He decided not to comment on Damian being called a demon. He knew his brother could be… a handful.

“Uh, no? And miss out on this quality entertainment? I don’t think so.” He spared Dick a huge grin before looking at his phone again.

Sighing, Dick placed the frappuccinos down, and began making his way onto the ice. “ _ Arrêt _ !”

Both heads snapped up at the harsh command, only to look into the annoyed eyes of Dick. Damian was the first to hop up, but he moved a bit too quickly, slipping a bit. After getting his balance back, he crossed his arms, and glared at Jason out of the corner of his eye. “It was all Todd’s fault.”

“ _ Excuse me!?”  _ Jason stood up, looking at Damian with a mixture of disbelief and anger. “I was just warming up, minding my own fucking business, when you barged in, and just attacked me!  _ For no fucking reason.” _

“If you had just told me where Grayson was, this could have all-"

“ _ Silencieux _ !” Rubbing his forehead, Dick took a deep breath to try to calm himself. Damian could see that Dick was truly mad, so he quickly quieted. Not without a scoff first though. Jason huffed, and rolled his eyes, but also remained silent. The only sound then came from Roy laughing hysterically. Dick tossed him a glare. “Do you mind?”

“Nope, I'm having a blast! Oh man, this is definitely going on Youtube.” He began furiously typing on his phone.

Turning back to Damian, and Jason, he heaved another deep breath. “Damian, why are you here? You should be back at home, training with Selina.” He tried not to let anger infect his tone, but he knew he failed. 

“You weren’t supposed to just leave, Grayson.” He kept his face carefully blank, refusing to show any vulnerability when Jason was standing beside him.

Realization flashed in Dick’s eyes, but his hardened expression remained. “I’m sorry I just left, but coming here and acting like a brat is not the way to get me to do what you want.”

Damian glared at him. “You forgot your promise, so I'm claiming my recompense! You will return to France with me, and be my coach!” 

Jason was trying to puzzle out what kind of kid casually used the word recompense in everyday language, when the last sentence registered, bringing his thoughts to a stuttering halt. He looked over at Dick, seeing how tense his shoulders were, and how angry he seemed to look. Jason was surprised Damian was making demands of him when Dick looked like  _ that,  _ but hey, if the kid had a death wish, who was Jason to deny him?

“I am not just going to drop everything, and head back with you-”

“You dropped everything to just come here!” Damian yelled at him.

“You had Selina, Bruce, Alfred, you would have been fine! I thought we were getting you past this!” At the moment, Dick didn’t care if his comments hurt his brother, or not. He was furious that Damian thought he could just come here, act out, and then try to command him to do whatever he pleased. So, he continued, matching Damian in volume. “You don’t just get to boss people around, Damian! That’s just not how things work.” 

A flash of hurt went past Damian’s eyes before he crossed his arms, and averted his gaze. Jason was surprised for a moment, before Dick’s anger was directed at him.

“And you! Were you really fighting him? Punching, and attempting to beat up a child!?” Dick shouted at him, narrowing his eyes in a glare.

“He just attacked me! What was I supposed to do, just let him hit me all he wanted?” He knew he shouldn’t yell back, that now was one of those times he should control his anger. But he couldn’t help it. Dick had no right to be mad at him, he was just defending himself.

“You are an adult! You should have known better!” He stepped closer, hands clenching into fists at his side. “Or, are you seriously trying to tell me you couldn’t handle a fucking  _ kid?” _

“Look, Dickface. Clearly the kid can handle himself. If someone attacks me, I'll defend myself. That’s just how I operate. Now I seriously suggest you back the fuck off.” His tone of voice suggested he was calm, but one could easily detect the fury, and venom lacing every word.

Somewhere in Dick’s mind, a small voice was telling him not to push Jason, that this could only end badly. Dick did not listen to that voice as he took the smallest step closer, eyes narrowed dangerously. “Or what, Jason? You’re going to punch me? Well, go ahead. I can handle myself a lot better than a 15 year old.”

They continued to stare each other down, expressions daring the other to move, until finally Kori interjected.

“What is going on in here?” She asked as she strode in. She looked over to Roy, who was once again filming, then back towards the ice. 

“Well, I think they’re either about to have a brutal fight, or a super intense make out session, and either way, I will capture every minute of it,” Roy told her with a wild grin.

Rolling her eyes, she walked to the edge of the ice. “Jason, come here.” When he continued to ignore her, she added more insistently, “ _ Now. _ ”

Usually, Jason would listen to Kori right away as she could easily snap him in two if she really wanted. He didn’t want to push her buttons too much. But there was something about Dick’s anger that just wound him up; he couldn’t escape it. Luckily, Dick left first, giving him no choice but to snap out of, whatever that had been.

“It’s okay, Kori. I was just leaving.” He shot Jason one final glare before stalking off the ice, grabbing his frappuccino, and exiting the rink.

Everyone watched him go before Kori once again asked, “What the hell is going on!?”

Jason made his way off the ice, and began hurriedly taking off his skates. He needed out, he needed air. He needed… he wasn’t entirely sure what he needed but he knew it involved leaving. “I don’t fucking know, and I don’t fucking care.” Quickly pulling on his shoes, he stood up, and left the rink.

“What about the kid? You can’t just leave him here!” Roy called out after him, looking back at Damian, who was currently glaring at the ice. Then, he spotted something else. “Can I have your frappuccino?” Jason was already long gone, so he shrugged, and picked it up. “Sounded like a yes to me.”

Kori closed her eyes, and began rubbing at her temples. She was surrounded by children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Arrêt: Stop  
> Silencieux: Quiet


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll stay on as the winner’s coach.”

A few hours later, Jason returned. There was still some annoyance in him, but overall he didn’t feel like punching anything when he entered the rink, so that seemed to be progress. He made his way over to Roy, who was casually scrolling on his phone. “Well, I see you’re still alive. Demon Spawn didn’t try to kill you then?”

Laughing, Roy looked up from his phone. “That’s a good one, definitely a keeper. And no. He seemed pretty intent on just skating around the ice. Says it clears his head, or something. Though, he was a lot more demanding, and I was honestly afraid for my life so, I just let him.” He shrugged as he glanced towards the doors to the ice rink. “You should be careful. He’s had hours to think of creative ways to kill you.”

Choosing not to dignify that with a response, Jason just rolled his eyes, and walked through the doors. Damian was indeed skating around the ice lazily, looking relaxed. His eyes were even closed, totally at peace. Until the doors opened.

Still not opening his eyes, his features shifted into a scowl. “I thought I told you to leave me alone, Harper. I can still make good on my promise.”

Now that had Jason wondering what exactly Damian had threatened, but he would just have to question Roy later. For now, he just quirked a brow as he leaned against the railing. “Good thing I'm not Roy, then.” 

Damian’s eyes finally opened as he came to a stop. He stared at Jason for a beat before sighing, and looking away. “I… apologize for my earlier behavior. I hate to admit it, but Grayson  _ might  _ have had a point. So, I apologize.”

Every word seemed to be hard to force out, so Jason took some pity on the kid. He wasn’t great at apologies, either. “Hey, don’t sweat it, brat. I could have probably handled it better, too.” 

Giving a curt nod, Damian once again averted his gaze. There was a long stretch of silence, neither knowing entirely how to proceed from here. “You are aware I will still attempt to bring Grayson back to France with me?” Damian finally asked, bringing his eyes back to Jason.

Jason put his hands up in a surrender. “As far as I'm concerned, you can have him.” Ever since Dick came into his life, it’s been one thing after another. Jason’s world was constantly being thrown off-kilter, and he wasn’t entirely sure he liked it. Though, if Dick did leave, he would be coachless again. Which would mean either finding a new one, or seriously retiring. And Dick wasn’t really  _ that  _ bad, he was just… Dick. And that honestly took some getting used to.

“So, I expect no argument from you then?” Damian asked, not entirely believing Jason would surrender without a fight.

Whatever response Jason would have given was cut off as the doors once again opened. They both turned to see Dick strolling through the doors. It was obvious he still had some residual anger as he moved closer, body tense, but there was also a bit of apology in his eyes. Enough to relax the other two in the room.

Dick shifted his gaze between the two before sighing, and locking eyes with Damian. “I’m sorry I forgot my promise. And I'm sorry for what I said earlier. But I still can’t just return home with you at the drop of a hat. I’ve made a promise to Jason now, too. I can’t just break it.” Before Damian could protest, he held up a hand to quiet him. “But, I have thought of a way where everyone wins. A competition. Whoever wins, I'll be their coach.”

Jason raised an eyebrow, as Damian incredulously asked, “ _ What?” _

Dick shrugged. “Either way, you both get a short program, choreographed by me. I think it sounds fair. Unless you think you can’t beat Jason here.” He gestured with his head towards the other man.

“Tt. Of course I can. There won’t even be a challenge. A pity, really.” Placing his hands on his hips, he looked over at Jason with a mocking look.

Shaking his head, Jason ignored him as he looked at Dick. “Are you seriously offering yourself up as a prize right now?”

Dick finally turned, and looked fully at Jason before nodding. “I guess I am. If you even still want me as a coach. I know I was sort of out of line earlier.”

Jason considered the other man for a long beat. Dick looked pretty apologetic, even if some anger was still underneath the surface. It seemed he took a bit longer to fully cool off, which Jason supposed made sense for someone who seemed to constantly be bubbly, and cheerful. There was also some nervousness there, as if Dick was afraid he’d reject him, but he had to think about this.

If he refused, then what? Retire? As much as he said he would, he didn’t want to. But it would probably be too late to try to find another coach. So, if he accepts? He could potentially have Dick stay on as his coach, with the added benefit of Damian’s face when he lost. Plus, a free short program, courtesy of Dick. And, okay, he didn’t hate the man as much as he claimed to. If anything, he just liked him more, seeing that he actually had some backbone. That he wasn’t always so damn happy.

“It’s okay, Dickie. Nice to know someone will give me a kick in the ass if I need it. That’s valuable in a coach you know.” He smiled as he clapped Dick on the shoulder.

Dick gave him a small smile in return. “Okay, then. We can start going over arrangements tomor-" He was cut off as Roy barged in.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. If you’re planning on having a competition in my skating rink, I expect some enjoyment out of this, too.” He walked up to the railing beside Jason, and leaned his back against it. “Let’s go all out! Make it a public event. Really put on a show for Gotham! It doesn’t get enough of that, you know?”

Jason turned to look at him with a questioning stare. “Were you spying on us?”

“Through the security cameras, yeah.” At the looks he got, he shrugged. “What? I had to make sure you didn’t kill each other. Bad for business.”

Dick rolled his eyes as he let out a long exhale. “Fine, when we have the competition, it will be a public event. I'll stay on as the winner’s coach.”

“That is satisfactory,” Damian responded. “But since I will be staying here for longer than I expected, I demand to stay wherever you are staying.”

“Oh, no. That demon is not staying in my house.” He didn’t entirely trust that Damian wouldn’t kill him in his sleep, previous apologies aside.

Damian stared at Dick with a disbelieving look. “You are staying with  _ Todd!? In his house!?” _

Ignoring him, Dick stared at Jason. “He really shouldn’t stay on his own in Gotham. And since you did try to beat him up earlier…”

“He was also trying to beat me up! Or are we just ignoring that because he’s a ‘child?’” Jason huffed. Dick just gave him a stern look, one that said, ‘ _ You aren’t winning this one. Give it up.’ _ Jason knew when to pick his battles, and he honestly didn’t feel like stoking Dick’s anger any more today, so he agreed. “Fine, he can stay. But if I die randomly, we all know who did it.”

Roy laughed as he punched his shoulder playfully. “Don’t worry, dude. You'll put the fun back in funeral! I'll make sure of it!” He continued to laugh as Jason glared at him.   
At least  _ someone _ was getting entertainment out of this.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh.” Clark sounded a bit confused. “I thought you would be heading to America tonight.”

Meanwhile, back in France, Bruce had just finished up with some paperwork. He checked the time, and smiled slightly to himself. Cassandra was supposed to be returning with Stephanie in about an hour. The two had gone off to China after the season to celebrate Stephanie’s gold medal win. While he was happy they had that time together, he also missed his daughter, and the girl he had come to see as his daughter. Who he was pretty sure would become his daughter-in-law sooner, rather than later.

Leaning back in his seat, he decided to call Clark, seeing as it wasn’t that late. Since he was back home in Switzerland, he wanted to plan something. Maybe invite him to the welcome home dinner they were having that night for Cassandra. The call was picked up relatively quickly.

“Bruce! What a nice surprise! To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

It was always nice to call Clark, the man never failing to sound cheerful and generally just brightening Bruce’s day. Of course he didn’t let that slip very often. The one time he accidentally did to Dick after he kept pestering him about the relationship had been a disaster. He believes he remembered his son calling him an awkward lemon and that he was frankly baffled on how Clark and Bruce worked so well. That whole conversation had baffled Bruce, so he figured at least they were both lost.

“I just finished my work for the day, and Cassandra is due to return soon. I thought I would call you in the meantime."

“I forgot Cass was coming home today! I know you’ve missed her,” Clark said, smile evident in his voice. “She’s a sweet girl. Kon seems to enjoy her company. Though, they seemed to be completely quiet the last time she was here, so I'm not entirely sure how that works.”

“Yes, she is a mystery.” Yet he loved her as he loved all his children. And he couldn’t wait to see her again. “I actually wanted to invite you to a dinner I'm holding tonight for her. We haven’t seen each other in a bit, and I'm sure Cassandra and Stephanie would love to see you again.”

“Oh.” Clark sounded a bit confused. “I thought you would be heading to America tonight.”

Bruce’s brow furrowed as he sat up in his seat. “Why?”

There was a lot of surprise in Clark’s voice as he asked, “You haven’t seen the video?”

“What video?” He was getting more nervous. He was aware Dick had flown off again to who knows where, but he was used to it. His son did what he wanted. That didn’t mean Bruce didn't worry about what he got himself into at times. 

Starting up his computer, he listened as Clark explained. “You should pay attention to the skaters social media accounts a bit more. It’s all people have been talking about for the past few hours. It helps keep you on top of news and the competitors.” 

Bruce appreciated the advice- it did sound smart- but he wanted more information on this video. “Clark, you were explaining the video?” He prompted, trying to get them back on track as he searched for it online.

“Right. It’s a video with Damian getting into a physical fight with that skater from America. Jason, I think? And-"

“Wait.  _ Damian? _ ” He stumbled in his movements, as shock and confusion overtook him. He just saw Damian last night before he went off to work. Then, this morning, he was supposed to be off with Selina, practicing. “Damian is the one in the video?”

“Well, Dick is in it as well.”

Suddenly, it clicked. Dick had flown off, hadn’t told anyone where he was going, but obviously Damian had figured it out. Then went chasing after his brother, hoping to drag him back home. And now, Bruce would have to go after both of them and drag them back. What was Dick even thinking? What was  _ Damian  _ thinking? He might be able to handle himself relatively well, but he was still a child. 

Sighing, Bruce rubbed at his head. “It seems dinner is canceled. I'll be flying out to America.” Gotham apparently, if the video proudly promoting Skating Queen Ice Rink was any indication. If they were staying in Gotham, they were probably staying in one of his hotels. And if neither of them cared to tell him, he wouldn’t care to tell them he was coming. He’d have to make some calls, arrange a few things. It was going to be a long day.

After hanging up with Clark, he took to calling his various hotels around Gotham. He finally came across the one they were staying at, only to find they had already checked out. He didn’t exactly want to wait around at the skating rink, just hoping they would show up, and he didn’t want to wait until whenever this supposed competition took place. So he tracked their cell phones. Once he had a reasonable address for where they were staying, even if he didn’t recognize it, he took to arranging a flight. 

By the time he was done, flight unfortunately not until later that night, he left his study to go pack. As he was walking to his room, rubbing at his head to try to stave off his headache, he ran into two familiar faces.

Stephanie squealed and ran to hug Bruce. As soon as she had her arms around him, he immediately stiffened as she nuzzled her face into his chest. “Still the awkward lemon I've always known. Missed ya, Brucie.”

Awkwardly, he brought his hands up to pat at her back. “I’ve missed you as well, Stephanie. And Dick called me an awkward lemon recently as well. Is that a new development?”

“No, you’ve always been that way. But I've recently coined it.” She gave him one last squeeze before stepping back and looking around. “Where is he anyway? And the brat? Usually he’s here to yell at me for dating his perfect sister.”

“America, apparently. Both of them.” He looked over at Cassandra and nodded. “Thank you for being a good daughter. One that doesn’t cause me stress.”

Cassandra gave him a small smile back and a slight nod before speaking in her soft, almost hesitant way. “Are you going after them?”

“I have to, unfortunately.” And just like that, his headache was coming back. “They are both getting into fights.”

“What!? Awesome!” Stephanie exclaimed, bounding back over to her girlfriend with an excited grin. “Want to go with him? I want to see some fights!” 

“The video is online, if you are that eager.” Bruce couldn’t help the ghost of a smile that formed as he watched Stephanie pull out her phone to look it up.

“But she is right. Do you wish for us to join you?” Cassandra asked, eyes focused entirely on Bruce.

“Only if you like. I know you just got back from your long trip. If you wish to enjoy your time at home, you’re welcome to stay here. Or Clark said you are more than welcome to visit with them.” Bruce had to admit he hated missing spending the time with Cassandra since she’s been gone for so long, but he wouldn’t force her or Stephanie to join him.

Cassandra and Stephanie seemed to share a silent communication before Stephanie smirked back down at her phone. “We have to go. This American skater is hot, and seems to be Dick’s new boyfriend, from the looks of it. I'd love to meet him!”

“I didn’t see any indication they were dating,” Bruce said, looking confused as his gaze flicked between the two girls.

Stephanie clicked her tongue as she shook her head and paused the video. “You have to look between the lines, Bruce.” She moved back over to him, showing the still image of Dick and Jason in each other’s faces, anger radiating from them both. “Look at the posture, how intently they’re focused on each other. Almost like the world has narrowed down to just them. They are both so into each other.”

Bruce studied the still image, eyes squinted as he took in every part of it before shrugging. “It looks like they are about to engage in a fight.”

“They are definitely about to engage in something alright,” Stephanie mumbled. “I’m guessing Clark was the one that initiated your relationship?”

Somehow, Bruce was more confused at that. “Yes… why?”

“It just made sense.” She stuffed her phone back in her pocket, headed to Cassandra, and grabbed her hand. “Luckily, we’re already packed! So, get a move on, Bruce! We’ve got things to do!” 

Bruce sighed for what felt like the tenth time in too short of a time as he left to go pack. It was going to be a long flight.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before either of them could respond- Jason with a politely delivered fuck off, and Dick with yet another pun, Damian cut in.

After checking Damian out of his hotel, returning home, and having an interesting conversation with Harley about Jason’s new habit of bringing strangers home, everyone decided to turn in for an early night. 

Jason always was a light sleeper, a trait left over from when he was a scared kid living on the streets. So, he was easily awoken when he heard rustling from the kitchen. Turning over to his alarm clock, he saw it was about eight in the morning. He wasn’t planning on getting up for another hour, but of course he couldn’t get one fucking night. Dragging himself out of bed, he made his way downstairs. As he rounded the corner into the kitchen, his eyes widened. 

Dick was bustling around, attempting to fan smoke out of the window, and he saw the batteries were ripped out of the fire alarm. He also saw what looked to be bacon? Maybe? It was hard to tell with how burnt, and misshapen it was. “It is way too fucking early to being trying to set the house on fire, Dickie.”

Whirling around at the voice, Dick dropped the spatula he was holding, splattering what looked to be egg everywhere. He looked like a little kid caught doing something seriously wrong, which Jason guessed, he kind of was.

“I didn’t mean to wake you! I just was trying to do something nice to help make up for yesterday, because I feel really bad about what happened. But then this breakfast somehow got really out of hand, and cooking is hard! There’s a reason I stick to cereal. Alfred always said I wasn’t allowed in the kitchen, and this is exactly why. I just don’t know what to do,” Dick rambled as he turned off the stove, and started trying to clean up the egg that had gotten everywhere.

Jason was highly amused by the whole situation as he leaned against the counter, making no move to help. “Well, generally, it’s best to at least have the food be edible.” He poked at the burnt mess on the plate next to him, only to have it crumble under his touch. 

“Really, Jay? I had no idea. That is such a mind blowing concept. Thanks for the advice.” He glared at Jason before huffing, and leaning on the counter opposite him. “I just wanted to say sorry for yesterday. To you, and Dami. And I thought Harley does so much of the cooking anyway, best to kill two birds with one stone.”

“More like kill two birds with one piece of bacon. That is what this is supposed to be, right?” Jason laughed as Dick flicked a grape at him from the fruit bowl next to him. “Okay! I’m sorry. You’re right. This is serious. It’s not just birds you could kill with that burnt mess.”

Rolling his eyes, Dick crossed his arms, clearly not amused. “This is serious. I only have about an hour before Dami, and Harley wake up. What am I gonna do?”

“Stick to cereal?” This time when Dick flicked a grape, Jason caught it, and chewed thoughtfully before saying, “So, that’s a no, then.”

“Just forget it. It was a stupid idea anyway.” Dick sighed before grabbing the plate of bacon, dumping it out, and getting back to cleaning the kitchen.

Jason watched him for a while before heaving a sigh. He was hungry, anyway. “What kind of pancakes do you like?”

Dick turned from the sink to look at him like he was speaking a completely foreign language. “Uh, what?”

Grabbing eggs, butter, and milk from the fridge, Jason sent a pointed look to the other man before moving to get the flour, and sugar. “I thought I was pretty fucking clear. Keep up, Dickie. I know it’s early, but damn.” 

Slowly, Dick’s confusion turned into a blinding smile as he moved to help Jason. Only to be smacked away with a stern look, saying he was only allowed to watch. That didn’t dampen his smile any as he stood back, and watched Jason cook.

Once breakfast was actually done, Dick was glad he had woken Jason up. The blueberry pancakes were light, and fluffy, the bacon was decidedly not burnt this time, and the eggs were amazing. As Harley, and Damian finally made their way downstairs, the two men had just finished laying everything out.

“What is all this?” Harley asked as she sat down, first looking at the food before raising her eyes to the other two. “You guys didn’t have to do this.”

“Actually, this was all Dick’s idea,” Jason said, sending the other man a small smile as he reached for the eggs. He gave credit where it was due.

“Jason was the one that actually cooked everything,” Dick pointed out, sending a look towards Jason.

“Please, don’t be so modest! You were a big help.” As Dick looked over at him, obvious question in his eyes, Jason smirked. “We wouldn’t even have this in the first place if you hadn’t tried to burn the house down. So really, this is all because of you.”

Exaggerated hurt took over Dick’s face as Damian snorted. “I was surprised you had managed to make this, given your previous history. Now I see your talents still have not improved, Grayson. I remember when you kept insisting on making food, and the fire department had to be called every other day. I still remember that one man. Jerry, I think his name was? Good man.”

“And that is enough of that! I'm sure they don’t want to hear this, Dami.” Dick sent a pleading look to Damian.

“Oh, we definitely do.” Jason smirked as he leaned forward. “Tell us everything.”

Dick groaned as Damian proceeded to tell the table every single one of Dick’s failures in the kitchen. He was never waking Jason up early again if it led to this torture.

\---

Later that day, when they walked into the rink, they were bombarded by flashing lights, paparazzi, and screaming fans. Dick easily stepped into his role, answering questions, shaking hands, posing for pictures. Damian was glaring at everyone and everything. Especially the teenage girls who kept trying to drag him into selfies. Jason ignored them all, storming over to Roy who looked scared as he was attacked with a barrage of questions.

Jason pulled him aside, glowering at the reporters to keep them away. “What the fuck is going on!?” he hissed, narrowing his eyes at Roy.

“Well, funny thing. You are going to get such a laugh out of this,” he nervously chuckled out, rubbing the back of his neck. At Jason’s continual glare, he continued, “Well, I may have posted that video I took yesterday, which got tons of hits, so you’re welcome. Then, there were all these comments. Hold on, let me get into character here.” Clearing his throat, he hitched up his voice. “Omg! Where was this taken!? I NEED TO MEET DICK AND DAMIAN! Jason is so lucky!”

“Yeah, don’t do that again.”

Rolling his eyes, Roy continued in his normal voice- much to Jason’s relief. “So, I thought nothing of it, and said Skating Queen Ice Rink, right in good old Gotham! I thought it would be good for business, but as Kori pointed out, these guys are world famous Olympic skaters. So of course they would draw attention. Which she already scolded me, you don’t need to add to it,” he said, cutting Jason off as he saw him open his mouth to probably do exactly that. “I thought maybe nothing would come of it? But as I was making posters-"

“Posters?”

Roy’s eyes quickly lit up as he ducked down to grab at something under the counter. As he unrolled the poster, Jason saw Dick’s face, smack dab in the middle of it, Damian and himself on either side of it in skating positions. It looked like they were wearing the uniforms they wore to their last competitions. “Isn’t it awesome!? Designed it myself.” The pride was written all over his face.

“Roy.” Jason rubbed at his eyes with the heels of his hands. He should’ve just stayed in bed. “We should have never agreed to make this public. How are we even supposed to train when there’s all this going on?” They both looked over to where Dick was pulling Damian into his side in a hug after the little demon tried to attack a reporter. 

“Kori should be back from helping your mom soon, she’ll know how to handle this. In the meantime... “ He shrugged, directing his attention back to Jason with an apologetic shrug. “Improvise?” 

Groaning, Jason scowled at Roy. “These reporters are from all over the world. Just try not to cause some sort of international incident.”

Roy gave an amused hum. “I could say the same to you. Seems like you’re the one they really want to talk to.”

Jason’s scowl quickly got replaced by confusion. “Why would they want to talk to me?"

“Um, hello? Super hot video of you and wonder boy over there fighting? You could cut that unresolved sexual tension with a knife.” He punctuated his point by slicing his hand through the air in a chopping motion.

“You are an embarrassment.” Jason rubbed at his temples. Yup, today he should have definitely stayed in bed. What did he do to deserve this pain?

“No, I'm amazing! I also didn’t hear a denial.” He grinned as Jason groaned again before he caught frantic movement out of the corner of his eye. “Looks like you’re being called over now, Jaybird. You’ll have to save beating me up for later. And you know you have to play nice with these reporters. Public relations are all part of the game.”

Turning to look over his shoulder, Jason saw Dick frantically trying to wave him over. He sighed as he turned back to Roy. “Why do I feel like I'm being sentenced to death?”

“And you call me a drama queen!” Roy laughed as he began pushing Jason towards the reporters. “Go knock ‘em dead! Though, you know, not  _ literally _ .”

Before Jason could respond, he suddenly found himself surrounded by blinding lights, and pulled into Dick’s other side. He immediately glared, hating everything.

“Hey, now I'm matching on each side!” Dick grinned as he looked between Damian and Jason. “Looks like I'm skating on thin ice with these two,” he said, winking at the reporters who just ate it up.

Damian and Jason both grumbled, attempting to pull away.

“Grayson, don’t start with this.”

“I’ve had enough pain for one day.”

And there it was, Dick’s opening for revenge. Smirking, he tightened his grip, moving his hands to grip at their waists. “Oh, you both are so ice cold!”

As if it couldn’t get worse, then the questions started. Jason’s head was spinning as they just kept coming. So, he let Dick answer them all, his annoying puns, and hand at his waist grounding him. He probably would have bolted if it wasn’t there. Looking around, he saw Roy had done exactly that. Left when no one was looking. Lucky bastard. He tuned back into the questioning as his name was mentioned.

“So, if you become Jason’s coach, what are your plans?” One reporter asked, shoving the microphone annoyingly close.

Dick didn’t care though as he gave a lopsided smile, glancing at Jason out of the corner of his eye. “Wouldn’t you like to snow?” He chuckled out. 

Another reporter shoved past the other, glaring as she passed. “Is it true that there may be a less than professional relationship between you and Mr. Todd?”

Before either of them could respond- Jason with a politely delivered fuck off, and Dick with yet another pun, Damian cut in.

“You aren’t trying to suggest a relationship between Grayson and  _ Todd  _ of all people, are you? That’s preposterous! I would never allow it,” he said, sending a death glare Jason’s way.

That Jason couldn’t just let go. If he ever decided to pursue anything with Dick, he would be damned if the brat stood in the way of that. “It’s cute you think you have a say in it at all,” he shot back with an equally withering glare.

Before it could escalate even further, and they had a repeat of yesterday- with even more cameras- Dick stepped in. “We better cut this line of questioning before this guy goes back to giving me the cold shoulder.” He smiled at the press, but nudged Jason to try to get him to back off of arguing with Damian.

Luckily, everything was brought to a halt as Kori sauntered in through the doors. “The rink is now closed, everybody out!” She yelled, pointing at the doors.

Seeing the angry, tall redhead standing there made everyone jump to attention, and immediately begin filing out of the rink.

Roy came out from wherever he was hiding, frown on his face. “Well, I could have done that!” 

Smirking at him over her shoulder as she ushered the last person out, Kori shook her head. “No, you couldn’t have.”

Jason immediately pulled away from Dick’s side, and moved closer to Damian. “You seriously think you could stop us from dating?”

Damian looked unimpressed, casually examining his nails. “Yes, I think I could. If Grayson won’t maintain his standards, I’ll have to do it for him.”

Before he could move to strike out at him, and oh, he wanted to so badly, he was held back by Kori. 

“I will not have a repeat of yesterday. I cleared them out, go get your training done.” She pushed him towards the doors of the ice rink. 

Grumbling, Jason stalked off, Damian following behind him, small smirk on his face until he too was stopped by Kori. “Same goes for you.” She sent him a pointed look, hands on her hips.

“Tt.” He quickly followed after Jason.

As Dick passed he smiled gratefully at her. “Thanks.”

She gave a small smile back along with a nod before turning to Roy. “Time to clean up. Our ‘visitors’ left a mess.”

Roy looked around, seeing the papers, coffee cups, and various food wrappers scattered everywhere. “Aw, man.” He sighed dejectedly as he left to grab a broom.

Once Dick, Damian, and Jason had their skates on, Dick began explaining, “So you both will be skating to the same song.” He held up his hands before either could protest. “There’s two different arrangements for it.” With that, he began to play the first arrangement.

It was light, and lilting. The voice playing through the speakers was soft and melodic. It almost suggested a calm, graceful elegance that made the listener feel almost soothed. When the song ended, Dick’s eyes were closed, and he had a small, content smile on his face. “ _ Magnifique, _ ” he let out in an awed whisper as he opened his eyes. There was an indecipherable look in his eyes, but underneath that, there seemed to be a bit of pain. “This song is overall about love. This first arrangement is Agape. Unconditional, innocent love.”

Now the look in Dick’s eyes made sense. Jason may not know everything about Dick’s past, or even what was truly going through his head. But it also didn’t take a genius to figure out where his thoughts had been while listening to a song about unconditional love.

Shaking his head, Dick got himself out of old memories, and happy times he can never go back to, no matter how much he wished for it. “On the other hand, we have Eros.” With a smile Jason wasn’t entirely sure he liked, Dick played the song.

Where the first arrangement had been gentle and slow, this one was energetic, and lively. It was a complete contrast, it was hard to believe they were the same song. It was definitely a beat to move to, almost like a poppy dance song. As it came to a close, Dick still had that smile on his face, but Damian was the first to speak up.

“I prefer the first one. That shall be the one I skate to.” His tone suggested no arguments were to be made to that. “It’s more graceful, elegant, and I believe I'm more suited to skate to that than Todd.”

Dick interrupted whatever angry remark Jason was about to say. “I agree, Dami. Not that Jason couldn’t skate to Agape, just that you wouldn’t really be able to skate to Eros.”

That seemed to irritate Damian even more, eyes darkening as he glared at Dick. “I could skate to anything Todd can.”

“Not with this, no.” Dick ignored Jason’s snort of laughter, and Damian’s indignant scoff. “Eros is a different kind of love. It’s romantic, even sexual. A love you haven’t experienced, meaning you wouldn’t be able to  _ really  _ skate it.”

Damian rolled his eyes. “And you’re assuming Todd has experienced that type of love?”

“Well, yeah. A guy that looks like he does? He’s probably had plenty of experience. Right, Jay?” At Jason’s silence, both Damian and Dick turned their attention to him. “Jason?” Dick called, surprise and confusion infecting his tone.

Jason shifted his eyes between both of them. When he was just a kid living on the streets, he saw how little it took for some less than savory people to jump on innocent people. That experience made him guarded, especially when it came to dating, and everything involved with it. He knew he could be considered handsome, but he usually put people off with his rough demeanor. As it was, he had very few friends that he trusted. Besides that, he was always too focused on other things. Having a family, having friends, then his skating career. No one really took his interest, so romance just wasn’t a big deal to him. It still wasn’t, current hot figure skaters with adorable accents aside.

Narrowing his eyes, his lips curled into a sneer as he grit out, “Gonna make something of that, Dickhead?”

Stunned, Dick stared at him, taking a few moments for the question to register. “No. No, I'm just… surprised, is all.” He let his eyes roam over Jason as if his whole perspective had changed, and he was viewing an entirely different person. “We can just, um, figure out a way to channel that inner Eros.” He tried for a smile, but his shock was still winning out at this point. “Either way, you both will embrace a new image of yourselves, showing the audience something they haven’t seen from you before. You don’t want to be predictable.” 

If there was anyone who knew about unpredictability, it was Dick. From his costumes, to his music choices, to the complicated, advanced jumps littered throughout all of his programs, he was certainly always talked about. Apparently, he had once performed a triple axel, followed immediately by a triple toe loop when he was still in his junior division. It was a miracle he didn’t twist his ankle, or worse at such a young and inexperienced age. People were amazed he landed it, but of course he did. It was Dick. Damian still resents the older man for telling him he couldn’t do any quads until he reached the senior division, when he knew for a fact Dick was performing quads long before he joined the senior division.

“So, I guess I’ll go over the programs as a quick demonstration, then you two can practice it.” Flashing them both a smile, he started the Agape arrangement once again.

Closing his eyes, Dick began to glide along the ice. As he went through the program, Damian and Jason stood outside the rink watching every movement, jump, and step sequence. Every glide looked natural, graceful, and elegant. More than that though, it felt as if Dick was projecting the love he felt as he flashed through memories. Memories of his parents, the circus, Bruce, Alfred, and Damian.

Jason was enraptured wondering if the demon could pull off something this… loving. He highly doubted it. Damian didn’t look concerned though as he kept his attention focused entirely on the man gliding along the ice, memorizing the movements.

As the song came to a close, Dick slowed and finally stopped in the final pose. The silence afterwards was deafening as he worked to get his thoughts back under control, and to focus on the present. His eyes were misty though as he opened them, and skated back over to where the other two stood, smiling. “So, what do you think, Dami?”

“It is acceptable, Grayson. Those moves will be effortless to pull off.”

Dick’s smile faltered as he sighed. “That’s not all there is to it. You really have to channel what unconditional, innocent love means to you to be able to fully skate it.” Though it was only there for a second, Dick didn’t miss the flash of uncertainty in Damian’s eyes. The boy had been abandoned by his own mother, and still didn’t really feel like he had a true family. It would be hard for him to think of something that would be reminiscent of unconditional love. Squeezing his shoulder, Dick leveled his gaze with the younger boy’s. “We’ll figure it out.” After Damian gave him a curt nod, Dick dropped his hand, turning his attention to Jason. “Now, for Eros.” He flashed him a wink as he started the other arrangement, and began the routine.

Now, Jason knew that Dick had said Eros was romantic, sexual love, but he still apparently wasn’t entirely prepared for when the older man actually started to skate it. Where before his eyes had been closed, this time they were wide open, seeming to lock with Jason’s every chance he got. His movements were quick, lively, yet seduction oozed out of it all. Jason was sure some of the movements had to be illegal, and he wasn’t entirely sure where it was appropriate to place his attention. He even had the urge to slap his hands over Damian’s eyes, certain that a child shouldn’t be watching this. 

He didn’t realize he had actually followed through with his urge until he felt his hand being slapped away, along with a scowl leveled at him from the little demon. Jason couldn’t bring himself to respond to him though, as he was still completely wrapped up in Dick’s movements. 

Much to Jason’s relief, the song came to a close, Dick falling into the final pose. He stared directly at Jason as if the whole routine was some sort of seduction technique entirely meant for him. And Jason was not affected in the slightest.  _ Not at all. _

He kept repeating that in his head as Dick skated back over. “So, think you can skate that?” His lips twisted into a smirk that really did not help Jason’s situation.

The words on the other hand brought him back to reality. He had to skate that. He wasn’t sure he was entirely comfortable with it, especially not to the extent that Dick apparently was. He’d be damned if he let the other man know that though. He could see the teasing glint in his eye, and he was not going to encourage it. So, instead he smirked back, and with a bravado he didn’t entirely feel, he said, “Of course I can. I thought you would give me something challenging.”

Something crossed Dick’s expression- almost as if he didn’t entirely believe Jason’s words, but decided to let it go. “Like I told Dami. There’s more to it than just the technical part. You need to channel Eros.” With that, Dick leaned in close, his breath fanning across Jason’s lips. “I know it’s in there, Jay. I'm determined to bring it out.”

Jason stamped down the feelings he felt arise at Dick being so close. He was  _ not  _ going to give into his stupid emotions. Not today. Dick seemed to be flirty, Jason wasn’t going to try anything until he was at least sure the other man wasn’t just toying with him for one reason or another. So instead, his smirk turning towards challenging, Jason leaned in as well, until their faces were centimeters apart. “Bring it on, Dickie.”

Right before Damian was about to tear them away from each other because he did not like where this was progressing  _ at all,  _ Roy strolled in.

“Are you two serious right now!? God, we need to place you both in separate rooms, or something.” After a pause, he shrugged. “Or a private room so you can finally work all… this out.” He waved his hand at them, mock disgust on his face, then he gave a dramatic gasp as he looked over at Damian. “And in front of the child!” Placing his eyes over Damian’s eyes, a grin worked its way on his face.

“Harper, I give you 5 seconds before I start breaking fingers.” Roy quickly removed his hands.

Stepping back from Dick, Jason rubbed his face, suddenly feeling drained. “Is there a reason for this intrusion, Roy? Or are you just gracing us with your wonderful presence,” he sarcastically asked, leaning against the railing.

“I am pretty wonderful, aren’t I?” At Jason’s warning glare, he continued, “Fine, fine. Your mom called. Apparently, a certain father is at your house? Something about both sons taking off suddenly, phone tracking, a serious dude with a permanent frown?” He looked like he was trying to remember everything before he gave up. “She was honestly talking too fast, but she said hurry up because being with him is making her uncomfortable.”

Dick looked incredulously at Damian, “You didn’t tell him you were leaving!?”

Rolling his eyes, Damian sat down to begin taking off his skates. “You didn’t either.”

Hurriedly, Dick exited the rink to take off his skates as well. “How many times have I told you to do as I say, not as I do?”

As they continued to bicker, Jason tuned it out, removing his own skates. So, he would be meeting  _ the  _ Bruce Wayne. Great. Perfect. Jason was fucking ecstatic. 

He should really just never leave his bed. Ever.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You both are in serious trouble.”  
> UPDATED: I posted the wrong version of the chapter, yikes! Here's the right one!!!

Bruce Wayne was a lot of things. He was a great skater who had to put his dreams aside when his parents met their untimely death. He was a scared kid that was forced to grow up too quickly. He was a determined young man that had something to prove to the older men that now worked for him, and balked at the idea of taking orders from a kid. He was a reluctant father who tried his best with his unexpected children now under his care, while also trying to live up to the Wayne family name. Bruce Wayne was a man with an interesting personal life, and many talents.

Small talk was not one of them. He could handle galas, meetings, and public events just fine. This situation though seemed to be new territory. And he wasn’t entirely sure how to handle it. He wished he had thought to bring Clark with him. That man excelled at small talk.

Tapping his fingers against his thigh, he stared at the woman sitting across from him on the couch. The ticking of the clock seemed deafening in the silence. “This is-"

“Roy said-"

They both blinked at each other, before Harley looked away, and Bruce nervously cleared his throat, once again checking his watch, wondering what on earth was taking them. Cassandra was quietly sitting by his side, staring down at her lap while Stephanie was in the kitchen, seemingly ransacking it. The sounds were only adding to Bruce’s annoyance with the silence and wall clock. After a few more moments of this, which, felt like hours, he tried again. “You have a lovely home.”

Harley snapped her gaze back to him before nodding and giving him a polite smile. “Thank you, Mr. Wayne.”

“Please, call me Bruce. If our sons are to continue… associating with each other, Mr. Wayne is much too formal.” He tried for a polite smile, but by Harley’s expression it might have been more of a grimace.

Not commenting on his smile attempt, Harley instead just snorted. “Associating. Is that what the kids are calling it these days?” 

Bruce was honestly confused by that. “I beg your pardon?”

Harley opened her mouth to clarify, but Stephanie answered instead as she walked back in. “She means they’re dating, Bruce. Which is pretty obvious.” Stephanie was apparently oblivious to the awkward atmosphere, sitting down next to Cassandra, opening up her bag of chips, and munching loudly.

“Oh,” Bruce said, clearing his throat and shifting slightly in his seat. He still didn’t necessarily believe it- it seemed to him that the two were just friends, ready to fight if need be- but he kept these thoughts to himself.

They sat in an awkward silence once again, Bruce seriously considering taking down that annoying clock that seemed entirely too loud. How was anyone supposed to think with that _tick, tick, tick?_ Stephanie’s loud munching, and her chip bag crinkling was not helping his situation. He took a deep breath, trying to maintain his composure and grasp at something to talk to Harley about. _Anything._ His mind stayed frustratingly blank. So, they just continued to sit there, Harley chewing on her nail, Cassandra gazing around the room, Stephanie eating her chips and scrolling through her phone, and Bruce drumming his fingers against his thigh.

Harley and Bruce were startled then by the front door opening, standing up and staring at the entryway to the living room. Cassandra trained her eyes on the entryway, while Stephanie barely glanced up from her phone.

Dick was the first to appear, bright smile appearing on his face at the sight of his adoptive family. “Bruce! Cass! Steph!” He quickly made his way over to them, throwing his arms around Bruce in a tight hug.

Bruce patted his back, still not entirely used to just how affectionate his oldest son could be. Though his body did start to finally relax as he realized he was saved from his current awkwardness with Harley. “Hello, Dick.”

Cassandra gave him a nod of acknowledgement, while Stephanie gave a two fingered salute. When he stepped back from Bruce, Dick grinned at the two women. “How was China? And congratulations on another win!”

“Thanks! Congrats to you as well, five time gold medal winner.” Stephanie smirked back as she finally stood up and gave Dick a quick hug. “China was good. Coming back home to you and the brat gone though was slightly disappointing. I just love to hear I'm not good enough for Cass.”

“Well, you aren't,” Damian interrupted walking into the room. “You’re too… loud.” He shared a silent communication with Cassandra before nodding at Bruce.

“Aw, I love you too, brat!” She slung her arm over Damian’s shoulder and pulled him into her side. When Damian tried to pull away, she still hung on tight, keeping him from going anywhere. That is until Jason finally walked in, capturing her attention as he hung back by Harley.

Bounding over to him, she looked him up and down with wide eyes. “You’re even hotter in person! You picked a good boyfriend, Dickie!”

“Excuse me?” Jason crossed his arms, and raised an eyebrow. He wasn't entirely sure how to deal with the young woman grinning widely at him. “We aren’t dating.”

“Sure, you aren’t.” She winked and nudged at Jason’s side, which just confused him more.

Bruce sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling they were getting off topic. “Dick, you ran away from home. You didn’t tell anyone. And you dragged Damian off with you. Then you get into a fight that goes viral. Do you understand how bad this looks?”

Dick gave Bruce an exasperated look. “First of all, I did not run away from home. I would’ve been back, after I finished coaching Jay here.” He tossed the other man a smile over his shoulder. “Second of all, I didn't drag Dami with me, he came on his own! And overall, it looked like the fight wasn’t  _ that  _ bad. Most people actually seemed to  _ like  _ it. And how does that saying go, any press is good press?”

Taking another deep inhale, Bruce remembered he needed to be firm here. Hardening his expression, he said, “You both are in serious trouble.”

Dick looked concerned for all of five seconds before laughing. “Good one, Bruce. You almost got me there.”

“I’m serious, Dick. You’re usually reckless, but to just hop on a plane and fly to another country?  _ For a stranger? _ ” At that, he looked up at Jason with an apologetic look. “No offence, Jason.”

“None taken. I'm with you. Dickiebird here is fucking crazy sometimes.” Harley elbowed up for swearing around such a distinguished member of society, but Jason just rolled his eyes. 

Dick had stopped laughing, and was now staring at Bruce with a disbelieving look. “Okay, so you’re serious. I don’t have to remind you I'm 27, yes? Pretty sure that means I can do what I want without getting the disapproving dad lecture,” he said as he crossed his arms.

It was bad to lose an argument with your son, right? Bruce was pretty sure that was one of the basic rules of parenting 101. He knew he couldn’t really fight Dick on this one though. As much as it honestly pained Bruce to admit, his oldest was very much a man now. “Fair point. But what about Damian? You should know by now he is impressionable. Your actions affect him, as evidenced here.”

Damian looked as if he wanted to respond to the impressionable comment, but one look from his father quickly shut that down. Stephanie tried not to laugh at that, but a giggle escaped anyway.

Dick spared Damian a quick glance. “We already had a talk about this, Bruce. Damian knows what he did was wrong, but since he’s here anyway, we might as well continue with this thing now, right?”

Bruce was about to argue the point, but Cassandra spoke before him. “He has a point. It would look worse to take them away now, before the competition. They’re safe, and we can stay until after their skate.”

First looking at Cassandra, then Dick, then Damian, Bruce finally sighed. “Fine. But, we will still talk about this once we get home.” He sent a pointed look to Damian. 

Dick grinned, and hugged Bruce before moving over towards his sister and squeezing her shoulder. “Thanks, Cass.” She gave him a smile in return.

“You aren’t staying here too though, right?” 

Bruce brought his gaze back to Harley, who had her hands on her hips, and looked fed up. “No, thank you though.” He awkwardly said, shifting a bit. “We will stay in the hotel across from the ice rink.” 

“We’re staying in the penthouse! It's pretty  _ suite _ ,” she wiggled her eyebrows at her pun, though Dick was the only one to laugh at it. “You guys are no fun.”

“Oh, thank God.” Harley let out a breath before embarrassment took over. “I mean, not that we wouldn’t love to have you stay with us!” 

Bruce gave her what he hoped was an understanding smile. “It’s quite alright. I understand. It seems to be getting a bit cramped around here.”

“You have no idea,” she huffed out before brightening. “But, it is about time for lunch. Why don’t you all stay for that?”

“That would be lovely.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Glare at that thing any harder, and I'm sure lasers are gonna come out of your eyes, or something.”

As a few weeks passed, Damian and Jason both had the technical parts of their routines down. Skating them effortlessly, and flawlessly. Yet, each time Dick watched them, he couldn’t help but feel like they still weren’t fully grasping the meanings of the songs. It was sometime in the middle of the third week, that he stopped Agape with a sigh. Jason looked over from where he was leaning next to Dick on the railing, watching Damian skate.

“Why did you stop it? I thought he was doing pretty well that time.” Though Damian could still be a brat, Jason could begrudgingly admit that they had at least gotten to the point where they could tolerate each other. Dick had been so pleased when he walked in to see both of them practicing together, and giving each other tips- in between insults, jabs, and occasional glares, but it was still progress.

“It just… He’s still missing something. He’s not fully embracing Agape.” He waved for Damian to come in, ignoring the scowl.

“What is it this time, Grayson?” Leveling Dick with an annoyed stare, he crossed his arms.

“What are you thinking about while you skate?"

Annoyance shifted to questioning as he answered, “The routine? What else would I be thinking about?”

Dick sighed before nodding. “That’s what I thought. Come on, we’re going on a field trip.”

Damian rolled his eyes, but exited the ice and began taking off his skates.

While he was working on getting his skates off, Dick turned to Jason. “You can stay here, work on Eros a bit.” He could tell Jason wanted to ask what he was doing with Damian, but he let it go as he skated onto the ice. Dick watched him for a while, knowing he’d have to work with him also, at some point. If he was honest with himself though, he had no idea how. Jason already doubted his abilities as a coach, so no way was he letting him know he was unsure how to help him. So for right now, he would just focus on Damian. He would wing it when it came time to help Jason.

Once Damian finally had his skates off, and shoes back on, they both made their way out of the rink, and across to the hotel. As soon as they entered the lobby, Damian looked at Dick, surprised.

“What are we doing here?”

Dick smirked as he placed an arm around Damian’s shoulders, steering him to the elevators. “Visiting family. I'm sure they want some company in that big old penthouse.”

“And I’m sure they’re very busy. Especially father. We can’t just bother him.” His protests were ignored as Dick pushed him into the elevator, pressing the button for the penthouse suite.

Dick smiled, remembering seeing photos Stephanie had took of her and Cassandra sightseeing. Busy, indeed. He decided to focus on reassuring Damian about Bruce though, knowing he still had problems with acceptance from their dad. “He always has time for us, Dami.” He saw Damian roll his eyes again, but there were no further protests.

Once they reached the top floor, Dick pulled out the extra keycard Bruce had given him, unlocked the door, and ushered Damian inside.

Bruce looked up from his tablet, fingers stilling as he gave them a confused smile. “I thought you two were supposed to be training right now?”

“We were, but Dami here is having a bit of trouble with his routine.”

Damian scoffed. “I am executing the program exactly as you showed me.”

Setting the tablet aside, he looked between the two, before settling his gaze on Dick. “What is he skating to?”

“In Regards to Love: Agape.”

Realization crossed Bruce’s face as his eyes clouded over with memories. “Ah, I see.” He stood up from the couch, and checked his watch. “I have some time right now. I was supposed to meet Stephanie and Cassandra for lunch downtown. Are you two free?”

A bright smile spread on Dick’s face as he nodded. “Lunch sounds like an amazing idea. I'm starved. What do you think, Dami?”

“I don’t think I actually have a choice in the matter, Grayson,” he grumbled.

He didn’t, but Dick was sure he was just putting on an act anyway. So, with another smile, he led the way out of the penthouse.

\---

Jason sighed as he stared at his phone. Dick still hadn’t texted him back, was just gone. Jason had already skated the program in its entirety five times. Was he supposed to stay here? Were they done for the day? He didn’t know because Dick  _ still hadn’t texted him back.  _ He gripped his phone tighter, glaring at it as if he was glaring at Dick himself. Wherever he was, Jason hoped he felt it. So wrapped up in his annoyance, he barely glanced up as Roy walked in.

“Glare at that thing any harder, and I'm sure lasers are gonna come out of your eyes, or something.”

Jason turned his glare onto Roy before biting out, “What is it, Harper?”

Roy put up his hands in a surrender as he leaned against the railing next to Jason. “What’s got you all hot under the collar? Boyfriend ditch you?” Jason refused to dignify that with a response, so Roy just clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Well, forget about him right now. Why don’t you work on Eros? Nail it before he gets back.”

Running a hand through his hair, Jason let out a steady breath. “Do you always watch us through the security cameras?”

“It’s good entertainment. Plus, I have to make sure you all don't kill each other. You do have blades on your feet, you know. Easy weapons,” Roy replied with a grin. “I’m serious though. He always talks about surprising him. This could be the perfect way to do it.” 

“I’ve already been through it five times today! I think I've got it down.” He knew he still was missing something though. 

Roy seemed to echo his thoughts. “We both know Dick practically oozed sex when he had skated it. You aren’t there yet.”

It was one thing to  _ think _ that Dick was better than him, it was another thing to have it thrown in his face. He knew Dick was a great skater- hell, he had looked up to the guy ever since he was a kid. The thing was, there was also that desire to be  _ better  _ than him. Beat him at his own game. Now that he knew Dick personally, the feeling only intensified. He  _ knew _ he could beat Dick, be just as sexy as him; if not sexier. He just wasn’t entirely sure how to get there. “What do you suggest I do?” 

“Anger is pretty hot, if used in the right way. And you, sir, are quite an angry, spiteful person. Use that to your advantage.” At Jason’s skeptical look, he continued, “Your whole life, you’ve tried to emulate the guy-"

“That’s not true! I just admired him, is all.”

Now it was Roy who gave him a disbelieving look. “You aren’t fooling anyone here, Jaybird. You got the same type of dog, named her the same.  _ Dyed your hair.  _ Face it, you were trying to be him.” Jason was silent at that, but it didn’t stop his glaring. “All I'm saying is, maybe it’s time to switch things up a bit. Use your differences to your advantage. Namely, your spite.” 

As much as it pained him to admit it, Roy had a point. He could use his desire to be better than Dick as a driving force. Use it to draw out every last drop of sexiness he had in him. He found himself nodding, liking the idea more and more. “Okay. I'll show him. Show him I can be just as good as him, if not better.”

“Woah, I don’t know if I'd go that far! You are aware this guy is one of the hottest figure skaters in the world, right? Literally and figuratively?” 

“I am well aware, Roy. Thanks for the reminder.” He pushed away from the railing to head back onto the ice. “That’s why it will be so sweet when I beat him.”

“That’s my Jaybird! Use that spite! I'm proud of you!” He pretended to wipe away a tear as he whispered to himself, “They grow up so fast.” And with that, he left Jason to practice in peace.

Once Jason was sure he had finally nailed Eros, he decided it was time to show Dick. Problem was, the older man  _ still  _ hadn’t texted him, and he had no clue where he was. Luckily, he knew where he was staying. As soon as he got home, he looked at the time and saw his mom was still at work. “Dick, you here?” he called out, toeing off his shoes.

Walking upstairs, he saw that the door to Dick’s room was open. He was sure it was closed this morning, right? Tapping lightly on the door, he paused as it swung open further. He was going to just leave it at that, realizing Dick clearly wasn’t home, but something had him pausing.

Dick’s room was a  _ mess. _

As Jason walked in further, he noticed piles of clothes were thrown haphazardly everywhere. His suitcases looked like they just exploded, Dick apparently not caring enough to unpack. He walked closer to the closet, which was neater, but probably because there was barely anything in it besides boxes piled off to one side. Turning around, he noticed a framed picture on the nightstand. This looked as if it was placed with care, nothing obscuring it. Jason took a step closer, and picked it up.

It was a picture of a younger Dick and Damian. They looked to be at a competition of some sort-

Then it clicked.

This was a picture of Damian’s first competition after moving in with Dick and Bruce. Dick had told Jason of how proud he was of Damian that day, how happy and proud Damian was of  _ himself. _ That was more than evident in this picture. Damian’s usual scowl was softened, replaced with more of a confident smirk. One that said  _ I knew I was going to win. Was there ever any doubt? _ His eyes were shining too, happiness apparent in them. As much as Damian allowed to show anyway, still keeping his expression guarded.

Dick though, he looked  _ beautiful.  _ Jason cursed how his heart had actually sped up, but it wasn't enough to bring him to tear his eyes away. A huge, dazzling smile was across his face as his arm was slung across Damian’s shoulders. His eyes were twinkling with joy, and pride. It almost looked like they were glistening, big and bright. Before Jason fully registered his action, his thumb glided across the photo, tracing Dick’s face, and memorizing it in his head. It wasn’t until he heard the front door close that Jason was bought out of his reverie.

“Jason? Harley? Anyone home?” Dick’s voice rang out from downstairs. 

Jason quickly put the photo back down, and debated running across the hall to his room, but he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. If he ran across now, Dick would see him, and probably get mad at him for being in his room. Invading his privacy. Quickly looking around, Jason made a dash for the closet, sliding the door shut behind him just as Dick walked in. He watched through the little sliver to see Dick look around, as if he felt something was off, before shrugging and walking over to a pile of clothes.

His current plan of sneaking out while Dick’s back was turned left his head as soon as Dick tugged his shirt off. Jason may have already seen him completely naked, but seeing him shirtless once again completely halted his thoughts. Dick had no right to be as attractive as he was. The tanned skin, all that muscle. It was honestly too much, but then he stepped out of his yoga pants, and at that point, Jason was sure his heart had just stopped. It was somehow even worse than when he saw him naked. Maybe it was the intimate setting of being in his bedroom, compared to a sauna. Maybe it was now being blessed with the knowledge that even alone, Dick was still effortlessly sexy. 

Jason was transfixed, sure he wasn’t even breathing at this point until finally, Dick pulled out a pair of sweatpants, and a frankly hideous shirt. Seriously, what was with his fashion sense? After putting on his sweatpants, and shrugging on his shirt, Dick left the room. Jason stood, waiting in the closet a bit longer as he worked to get his heart started again. Once he was sure he was in control, his annoyance surged up. He had to show Dick he could be just as hot as him. He had been practicing Eros all day, the older man would watch him perform, and he would be blown away. 

With his resolve hardened, he quietly exited the closet, and made his way downstairs. He creeped past the living room after seeing Dick lounging on the couch, watching cartoons. He opened up the front door, then closed it before calling out his name.

“In here,” Dick replied, eyes never leaving the tv screen.

Jason walked into the living room, and crossed his arms. “Come on, we’re going to the rink.”

Dick turned to look at Jason, eyes wide before pouting. “But, I just got back home, and I'm tired.”

“I don't care! You ditched me, didn’t let me know what was happening, and left me to practice Eros by myself. So, now you‘re going to come, and watch me skate it.” His expression didn’t leave room for arguments. 

Dick argued anyway. “Damian is with Bruce, Harley’s at work. We could have the whole house to ourselves.” He said it with a suggestive tone, and waggle of his eyebrows.

Jason looked unimpressed. “Come on, let’s go.” He turned to leave, expecting Dick to follow him. Which he did, after a heavy sigh and making sure to stomp after him. “How old are you?”

“You know, I get that question a lot,” he answered as he tugged on his shoes.

“It’s a mystery why, to be sure.” Jason rolled his eyes as he got his shoes on, and yanked open the front door.

Dick stopped as soon as the door was closed behind him. “I don't want to walk. Can we just take your bike?” He pointed to Jason’s motorcycle sitting in the driveway.

Fixing him with an incredulous look, Jason shook his head. “It’s like a 15 minute walk. It would actually be longer if we took my bike.”

“Yes, but I didn’t want to leave in the first place, so we’re taking it.” He started walking towards it, not caring to listen to Jason’s response.

Groaning, Jason followed and got on, handing Dick his helmet. “Roy hasn’t given me back my other helmet, so you can have mine.”

“Aw, Jay! You do care,” Dick teased as he got on behind him and put the helmet on. “Okay, ready.” As he wrapped his arms tight around Jason’s waist, he nuzzled into his back.

Jason ignored it as he mumbled, “I didn’t ask,” before starting his bike, and pulling out of the driveway. 

The drive was pretty uneventful. Peaceful, even. Until they pulled up to a stoplight. Dick flipped up the visor on the helmet as he leaned close to Jason’s ear. “So, you practiced Eros all day, just for me? I'm flattered, Jay. Really, I am.” 

“I didn’t do it for you.” Only half a lie. “I did it to prove to myself that I  _ could _ do it. And now you’re going to watch it.”

“Uh huh. Whatever you say.” It was obvious Dick didn’t believe him, but luckily, Jason didn’t have to respond as the light turned green. 

As soon as they got back to the rink, Jason didn’t even bother to wait for Dick as he hopped off his bike, and entered the rink. Dick quickly took off the helmet, and scrambled after Jason. “Slow down! There’s no reason to rush this much!”

Jason ignored him as he entered the locker room, and began getting on his skates. Dick watched him before he was tugged by him to the rink. Leaving Dick by the railing, the song was started as soon as he got onto the ice.

Once the music started, Jason lost himself in the movements, focusing on the step combinations and jumps. At the same time, he echoed Dick’s technique from before, making sure to keep eye contact with the other man whenever possible. As if the whole performance was for him. Consciously, he made sure to inject sex into every step of his performance, just like Dick seemed to do. He even landed the triple Salchow, which was one jump he was having some difficulty with. He refused to acknowledge Dick had any role to play in him performing better. Well, unless Jason wanting to show off to him counted as playing a part.

As the song came to a close, and Jason fell into the final pose, he took a move directly from Dick’s playbook and shot him a wink, coupled with a challenging smirk.

Dick stood motionless, shock clear all over his face. Jason was extremely pleased at that as he skated closer. “Left you speechless there, Dickiebird?”

That snapped Dick out of his stupor. “ _ Éclatant _ . Jason, that was amazing,” he said in an awed voice. 

As Dick’s eyes scanned his face, Jason felt his smirk slowly drop. He was just teasing Dick, but now it seemed like he might have been moving closer. And Jason could’ve sworn he saw his eyes drop down to his lips before locking eyes again. Licking his lips, he noticed Dick following the movement. Before he fully registered what he was doing, he found himself leaning in closer. To his relief, and slight amazement, Dick was leaning forward too. Right as their lips were about to brush, Dick’s phone went off.

They both stood, staring at each other, stunned. Jason was the first to step back, clear his throat, and avert his gaze. Keeping his eyes on him, Dick answered his phone. “Hello?” His voice was husky, and he had to seriously try to focus once the person started talking. It didn’t really work. 

“Uh huh. Yeah, Dami. Be home soon. Bye.” He hung up, stuffing the phone back in his pocket, eyes never leaving Jason. The silence stretched, almost on the verge of awkward until finally Dick spoke up, rubbing the back of his neck. “You, um. Really did a good job. Maybe try focusing on fundamentals instead of adding in any quads. Just… until you’re ready.”

The fact that Dick seemed just as nervous as he did helped to put Jason’s mind at ease a bit, though he was still embarrassed. Ashamed he had let his guard slip like that after promising himself to keep things professional with Dick. He would just have to try harder at that it seemed. He gave a slight nod, before skating off the ice and making his way to the locker room, completely ignoring Dick until the awkward moment passed. For the most part anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Éclatant: Brilliant
> 
> Also special thanks to The_Crafty_Cracker for the closet scene!!!!!! Thank you!!! :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can I ask you something?”  
> “You just did,”

As they were riding home, Jason once again cursed Dick for insisting they take his motorcycle. The close proximity after their almost kiss was way too much, and Jason felt himself growing more aggravated with each passing moment. As soon as they pulled into the driveway, he hopped off his bike, and ignored Dick as he walked to the door. He was not going to acknowledge what almost happened between them, and he knew if he gave Dick a chance, he would definitely bring it up. Best to ignore it, and deal with it after they’ve given it some space.

Slower in his movements, Dick watched him go. He sighed as he took off the helmet, and got off the motorcycle. He was kicking himself for not just ignoring the call. There was finally real progress being made with Jason, but then he went and ruined it all. He should have just went for it. Should have just kissed him. Now, he missed his chance and Jason obviously had his guard back up. He didn’t know when, if ever, he would get his chance again. 

When dinner rolled around, Dick and Jason were still awkward around each other, which extended to Harley. She was unsure what was happening with her boys, and was torn between asking them what was wrong, or leaving them to sort it out themselves.

Damian, on the other hand, seemed perfectly content, digging into his vegetarian lasagna. Usually, he was quiet, fine with just scowling at Jason, but today, he excitedly told everyone about his lunch with Bruce. 

“After Grayson left, Father took me to the local art museum. Brown and Cain joined soon after, with Brown dressed in a hideous Hawaiian shirt, stereotypical of a tourist. She said she wanted to ‘get the full experience.’ You probably would have approved, Grayson.” Damian sent a pointed look to Dick, who just responded with a weak smile before he returned to picking at his lasagna. “What is going on?” He abruptly asked, looking between Dick and Jason.

The sudden question had Jason snapping his head up, but that led to him locking eyes with Dick across the table. He focused back on his food, and forced himself to relax as he shrugged. “Nothing. Just tired after a long day.”

“I’m with the kid on this one,” Harley cut in, also glancing between the two. “You have been tiptoeing around each other ever since you came back from the rink.”

“Was Todd’s performance that bad?” Damian snickered, even when Jason glared at him.

“It was amazing, actually. You’ll have quite a bit of competition.” Dick had said it teasingly, but it was obvious he meant every word as his eyes stayed locked on Jason.

“Tt.” Damian took another bite of his food as he narrowed his eyes at Jason. 

Harley sighed and shook her head, reaching out to gently rub her son’s back. “It’s obvious something happened between you two.” The rub turned into a light smack upside the back of his head. “So, figure it out! You’re both adults. The kid and I shouldn’t have to deal with that.”

Rubbing the back of his head, Jason once again glared at Damian as the brat took to snickering again. He knew his mom was right though. He did need to figure out this thing with Dick. This awkward atmosphere couldn’t persist, especially if this man became his coach. He just wished he knew  _ how  _ to end it. 

The table descended back into silence as everyone finished their food. It was unanimously decided that it was going to be an early night. Unfortunately, not everyone slept peacefully.

Jason awoke with a gasp from his nightmare. His heart was beating too fast, and he knew that he wasn't going back to sleep any time soon. Quietly he made his way to the kitchen and began to make himself a cup of tea. He usually preferred coffee, but it was one in the morning, and Jason had practice later that day, so he wanted to get some more sleep before then. Jason stared at the cup of tea, wondering if he could microwave it without waking anyone up- which devolved into wondering if he would have nightmares for the rest of his life- when he was surprised by a voice speaking behind him.

“I can actually make a fairly good cup of tea. I'm also good at making it silently, if you want me to.”

Jason whirled around, clenching his hand into a tight fist, preparing for a fight. His tension eased slightly at seeing that it was just Dick.

“Sorry. Did I wake you?” Jason asked quietly.

“ _ Non _ .” Dick shook his head. “Nightmares. I assume it was the same for you?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. Jason nodded, wondering what nightmares this rich kid would have that would wake him in the middle of the night. “Do you want me to make the tea?” 

“Are you sure you  _ can _ make tea? I still haven’t forgotten the breakfast incident, and I don't want to have to call the fire department this early,” Jason teased, half joking and half serious. 

Dick huffed and crossed his arms. “Yes, I can make tea! I just can't make food.” Dick mumbled the last part causing Jason’s lips to twitch slightly.

“Then be my guest.” Jason gestured to the tea, sitting on the counter.

Within minutes, Jason had a pretty damn good cup of tea that had been made, as promised, silently.

“It's good to know that you can make something.” Dick rolled his eyes before they just stood in the kitchen silently, drinking their tea. It was pretty calming, standing in the darkened kitchen. The only real light was coming from the moon outside the window, and the faint hallway light, neither wanting to turn lights on and wake the others up. But then the darkness felt a bit too constraining, the silence a bit deafening. So, Jason broke the calm peacefulness, trying to get his mind off the nightmare and thoughts creeping back up.

“Can I ask you something?”

“You just did,” Dick responded with a cheeky grin causing Jason to give an exasperated sigh.

“You know what I mean, Dickhead.” Jason considered throwing something at his head from the fruit bowl next to him, but decided it probably wouldn’t be a good idea in the dark. He was still sorely tempted.

Without losing his grin, Dick nodded. “You may ask me something.”

“If your dad-”

“Adopted dad,” Dick interjected automatically. Jason side eyed him, wondering what that was about, but continued.

“Yeah… whatever, if your  _ adopted _ dad is Bruce Wayne, how have you not been to Gotham before?” As far as Jason knew, Bruce was out here quite a bit for Wayne Enterprise business. Not to mention all the work he was trying to put in to ‘clean up Gotham.’ A feat Jason was pretty sure was impossible. So with all that, it seemed weird that Dick would  _ never  _ be out here.

“I came when I was younger, once, with the circus. Before… everything,” Dick paused, taking a sip of his tea. Jason wanted to ask about before, but kept quiet as Dick continued speaking. “Overseas travel was difficult for the animals, so we went back to Europe and decided to stick to road travel. No one wants to deal with a seasick elephant.” Dick shuddered dramatically, and Jason couldn't blame him. 

“Besides the seasick elephant, it sounds nice. Traveling. Not necessarily being bound to any one place,” Jason commented, leaning more comfortably against the counter. He remembered when he was younger, wanting to romanticize being on his own. Once he was actually out there, it was anything but. He imagined Dick didn’t have that though. He always seemed to look back on the circus with fondness. Then, he was adopted by Bruce. He never really had to be on his own. Jason tried to push past the bitterness he was feeling as Dick huffed out a laugh.

“It certainly was something. I missed it, once Bruce took me in. The constant moving. I still sometimes do, but traveling around the world for competitions helped a bit with that.” He moved to lean next to Jason instead so he could make sure he stayed whispering. Also, thinking on old memories got him a bit emotional, and Jason was a comforting warmth. He tried so hard to not totally lean into the other man, as he nervously looked at him, silently asking for permission.

Jason allowed it, mostly too tired to fight it right now. Besides, Dick was sharing some hard stuff, answering his original question honestly. Way more honestly than Jason would have anyway. So he just took another drink of his tea, meeting his eyes with a level gaze.

Dick smiled, letting his shoulders relax as he shrugged. “But, I wasn’t in Gotham again until shortly after the adoption papers were finalized. Bruce saw I was restless, and he wanted to celebrate the process  _ finally _ being finished. It took a full two years of torture for the adoption to be approved.”

“Why did it take so long?” When Harley adopted him, he remembered it only taking a few months. 

“Looking back, it's probably because they couldn't understand why anyone would willingly take in a circus brat, especially not a billionaire playboy.” That annoyed Jason. People could be too nosy and judgmental for their own good.

“Fucking snobs. They did realize you were a kid, right? Like 6?”

Giving Jason a wry grin over the rim of his cup, Dick shook his head. “Obviously, they didn’t care. But, Bruce fought for it. Fought for  _ me. _ ” Which he tries to remember during the dark days when he thinks those people were right. “And Gotham always was one of his favorite places to visit, when he was a kid.”

“ _ Why?  _ This place is a shithole. I know, I  _ live  _ here.” The absolute confusion and slight disgust on Jason’s face made Dick struggle to contain his laughter.

“He said it was better when he was a kid. Obviously the Gotham of his youth was gone though, considering I got kidnapped by some creep. After that, Bruce decided that Gotham wasn’t a safe place for me.” 

Jason gave a derisive snort. “Yeah, no shit.”

Dick nudged him playfully as he said, “He took me back to France after that. Whenever he had to go back to Gotham, I was left with Alfred. Really though, I think just being the adopted son of a billionaire is what made me unsafe, more than anything.” He rolled his eyes as Jason raised an eyebrow over the rim of his mug, prompting Dick to explain, “I was kidnapped at least four separate times and had at least six other attempts made that I know of. At least things were never boring.” Dick chuckled as Jason choked on his tea.

“ _ Four _ times?!” He repeated in disbelief, staring at Dick. How the hell was he so nonchalant about this?

“Five times in total, counting the one in Gotham.” Dick said casually, as if it were a normal thing to be kidnapped five times in your life.

“What the fuck?” It was mostly muttered to himself, still in shock over this whole thing. Though, really he supposed it made  _ some  _ sort of sense, with how rich Bruce is. People would probably try to use Dick to get to his money.

Dick squinted his eyes in thought, turning his cup in his hands. “Let’s see, there was once when I was 8- that was the time in Gotham. Then, another a little over a year later. Another when I was 11, then five months after that…” He trailed off, leaning slightly into more into Jason. The last one was the worst. The one he really hated with Slade, who  _ still  _ haunted his memories. But that was something he hadn’t shared with anyone. Especially not Jason at two in the morning.

“That’s only four…” That was still too many though. And it must have been traumatizing for a kid. Maybe Dick wasn’t such a perfect golden boy after all. He’s faced hardship, and it seems he hasn’t always had a fairytale life. Jason couldn’t help but think that added some character to him. Which in turn gave him a few points in Jason’s book.

Dick took a chance, resting his head on Jason’s shoulder. He grinned happily into his next sip, except when he was reminded of what he was talking about. “The last was when I was 13. It was the worst of them. Each time had a different motivation, but the most common one was trying to get Bruce's money. That one, the guy was… was worse.” More organized, more dangerous.  _ More terrifying _ . Dick noticed his hands were shaking a bit, so he tried to distract himself with another drink.

Jason stared down at Dick’s head, noticing the shaking. He had heard about that one. At least what the papers said, anyway. Dick had been missing for a few months, Jason had read in the article, and when he had come home, the press had been worried that he would quit skating after such a traumatic event. Instead, Dick had surprised them with the best skating routine they had seen from him up to that point, and had won gold easily. Dick hadn’t seemed too concerned about it, when he returned, prompting everyone else to not be concerned either. But Jason hadn’t known it was  _ this  _ bad.

“You seemed so well put together afterwards, I didn’t know that… I'm sorry. That sucks.” He knew it sounded a bit lame, but he was at a loss on what else to say.

Dick chuckled, lifting his head up to grin at Jason. “Thanks, glad to know I hid it so well.” He pulled back completely, walking over to grab a snack out of the cupboard. Mostly it was so he could turn his back to Jason for a moment and compose himself. After he grabbed out some crackers- that he wasn’t actually thinking of eating- he turned back around. “Now, may I ask  _ you _ something?” He was eager to get the attention off of himself.

Jason, though, immediately tensed. He knew it was a bit hypocritical of him to not share after Dick was so honest, but that still didn’t mean he was keen on telling the guy all his secrets. Keeping his guard up, he warily said, “Sure.”

“What was your nightmare about?” Dick was blunt and straight to the point and Jason tightened his grip on the mug.

“It was just memories from before I came to live with Harley- mom.” Jason already hated where this conversation was going. He hated it even more at Dick’s next question.

“She is not your mom?” Dick knew they had different last names, but he figured that was just something where Jason took his dad’s last name instead. He’d heard it done before. He did that with Bruce after all, keeping Grayson so he didn’t lose one of the last few remaining connections he had to his parents. 

Glaring at Dick, Jason got even more defensive. “She  _ is _ my mom.” 

Dick’s eyes widened, putting a hand up in a surrendering gesture. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” His apology sounded sincere, so Jason took it. He never really told anyone he was an orphan before. It’s understandable Dick wouldn’t know, either. They were silent for a few moments before Dick quietly asked, “Where were you, before you came to live with Harley?” 

“I lived with my biological mom for awhile,” Jason found himself saying. He was surprised; he rarely, if ever, talked about the woman who had given birth to him. It was always a touchy subject for him. Maybe it was just a sense of guilt for Dick sharing so much. At least, that’s what he kept telling himself, instead of admitting Dick was just easy to talk to. “She died, when I was young. I was on my own for a while until Harley found me trying to steal the wheels off her car.” Dick snorted, amused as he shook his head, which made Jason smile a bit. “She decided to take me in, and then she got me ice skating instead of stealing.” 

Noticing the slight uptick of Jason’s lips, and the fondness in his expression caused Dick to smile warmly at him. “Well, I'm certainly glad she did. You are a fantastic skater, Jay.” 

“Still nowhere near as good as you, Goldie.” Jason scoffed, taking a final drink of his tea. 

Dick’s eyebrows shot up, surprised at the new nickname but secretly loving it since that one was all Jason’s. Even if he had no idea what it meant. So, he asked, “Goldie?”

“Yeah. You know, like golden boy. Goldie.” He honestly didn't mean for that to slip out. It was accurate, but still.

The explanation made Dick scoff, and dampened his opinion on it a bit, but he could still work with it. “Please, I'm hardly a ‘golden boy.’ And you can definitely keep up with me! I think today more than proved that.”

The reminder of today had Jason’s face heating up, suddenly glad for the dim lighting. The sincerity in Dick’s voice was just too much in the early hours of the morning. There was a pleasant silence that lapsed between the pair of them for a while, both glad it seemed the awkwardness of earlier had passed.

That is until Dick suddenly asked, “You were living on the streets before you lived with Harley, yes?” Jason was caught a bit off guard, but quickly was irritated again. He didn’t know why Dick was asking such personal questions, but he was definitely not a fan of it.

“It's not really any of your business, but yeah, I was.” Jason said angrily, his face more red from anger than embarrassment. He felt he had shared more than enough now. Sure, maybe not as much as Dick, but certainly more than he had before. Which honestly scared him a bit. How easy it was to talk to him. He responded to that scared feeling with anger, which sure, probably wasn’t healthy, but Jason couldn’t bring himself to care right now.

“So that's what your nightmare was about? Your time on the streets?” Dick asked,  _ clearly _ not aware of how close he was to having a broken nose. 

Jason glared harder at him, trying to give him the hint that he was done sharing. “Again, not any of your business. But yeah. What was  _ your _ oh so horrifying nightmare that woke you up in the middle of the night?” Jason knew he was being petty and knew he sounded like a huge jerk, but he couldn't stop himself. It didn’t hurt that he wanted the attention off himself, and Dick seemed more than willing to take it.

“About Slade and my parents.” Dick took a final sip of his tea while Jason’s eyes went wide with surprise. He hadn't expected such an honest answer. It probably would have made more sense if he understood who Slade was and what had happened to Dick's parents (he hadn't been able to find those articles online), but it was still more honest and specific than he thought it would be. Jason didn't know what to say in response. That seemed to be happening entirely too much lately.

Dick was apparently done with sharing too as he abruptly asked, “What do you usually do when you have a nightmare?” 

Jason blinked as his brain struggled to catch up with the sudden and not at all subtle change of subject. “Usually I make coffee and either go for a run or go skate. I'll also sometimes go dance."

“Dance?” Dick definitely wanted to see that. Well, again technically. But he didn’t know Jason did that regularly.

Shrugging, Jason finally felt his anger fade as they moved to safer topics. “Kori is an amazing dancer. She lets me use her studio sometimes. It’s a nice way for me to blow off some steam, when I don't feel like skating.” He figured he should go back again soon. He’s been neglecting his dancing. “What do you do? When you can't sleep?”

Dick was too busy thinking up images of Jason dancing, and recalling  _ memories _ of it, but the question knocked him out of it. He almost forgot they were talking about that. “Oh, I uh. Do the same things. The Manor has all sorts of rooms to practice in. But most of the time, I actually watch cartoons to calm down.” Dick grinned, and Jason had a feeling what was coming. “Want to watch with me?” Jason sighed, but no way was he going to say no. Not after all this sharing, and he probably wouldn’t be able to sleep anyway. And if he said no, Dick’s whining in the morning was not something he wanted to deal with.

“Sure, I guess.” Dick looked very pleased as he rushed to grab his laptop. Jason took care of their mugs before meeting him out in the living room. The pair settled on the couch as Dick brought up  _ Regular Show _ for them to watch. The older man rested his head on Jason's shoulder, still managing to get a thrill when he wasn’t shrugged off. After an episode or two, the pair fell back asleep, sleeping the rest of the night without a nightmare in sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The multiple kidnappings are in reference to Dick being referenced as the "Boy Hostage" bc he got kidnapped a lot. And in canon, it took FOREVER for Bruce to adopt Dick!  
> Also, the nightmares were written out by Isaac_McCa11, number 1 beta reader and actual sunshine 
> 
> (She totally is, just the best)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I thought you would have waited at least a few minutes before busting out cheesy romance lines.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a few things I felt I needed to say so here's a long author's note, which I know is unusual, but you are totally welcome to skip past it! I'll try to keep it short, but sometimes I ramble. It's a problem.
> 
> So, I might be taking a hiatus soon. This is by no means confirmed, as far as I know, I still should be keeping with the posting schedule. And as soon as it does become confirmed, I will let everyone know. I just thought I would give everyone a heads up that is a possibility. I've been having a lot of personal things happen, and with school, it's been a lot. So, yeah. By no means confirmed, I'm planning on sticking with the update schedule! At least for this fic, I should have the next few chapters written. I just have to go back over them since I wrote them sometime last year. It's been a crazy ride.
> 
> Onto happier notes, thank you to everyone that has read, commented, subscribed, bookmarked, etc!! Every single one of you have made me just overwhelmingly happy! I was so nervous to post this fic, thinking it was super self indulgent, and no one would like it. You know, run of the mill bad thoughts. It makes me indescribably happy to see people actually enjoy it. Even if you don't leave comments every chapter, or even at all, know I still appreciate you even reading or enjoying this fic. I appreciate that you're enjoying my writing, and this crazy story enough to stick around. I'm giving each and every one of you a virtual hug! 
> 
> I think with that, that is officially all I have to say. So, yeah sorry for the long author's note. And sorry to everyone that has to put up with this author's note if you're reading both of the stories. Just know, you can safely skip the other one, if you didn't already. Thanks!! :D

Something was nosing at his face. Something cold and wet and-

Jason opened his eyes to see Robin sniffing at him. When she saw he was awake, she licked his face before trotting off. As if she just wanted to be his personal alarm clock.

As he started waking up more, everything that happened the day before, and last night, filtered back in. He was trying so hard to keep whatever it was between him and Dick to some sort of professional level, but the older man seemed adamant for that not to be the case. Asking him those personal questions, like he had any right to know more about Jason’s personal life.

Like he actually _cared._

And why had he admitted so much to Jason? Was he trying to prompt Jason to open up, too? A you share something, I share something type thing? There had to be some sort of angle Dick was trying to get at. Something he wanted from Jason. If he had learned anything over the years, it was that everyone wanted something. He just had to figure out what exactly it was _Dick_ wanted.

He looked down at the other man, curled up against his side. The laptop was still open, but the screen was off. At some point, he had wrapped his arm around Dick’s waist, apparently pulling him closer. Stupid sleeping body, betraying him in this way. Though really, it wasn’t too bad. He was comfortable, and Dick was warm against him. He almost didn’t want to move, especially after the late night he had. But before he could make any move- whether that was to stay or leave- Dick began to wake up.

Blearily, Dick blinked his eyes a few times before looking up and smiling at Jason. “ _Bonjour, mon beau._ ”

Jason rolled his eyes before gently pushing Dick away and standing up. “I thought you would have waited at least a few minutes before busting out cheesy romance lines.” He started making his way towards the kitchen, hearing Dick following after him.

Letting out a chuckle, which broke off with a yawn, Dick shook his head as he leaned against the counter, watching Jason look through the refrigerator. “It’s never too early to bust out romance lines. Especially when around you. It’s almost _too_ easy.” He had a grin on his face as he shrugged. “Besides, you know what they say. French is the language of love. I could probably say anything and it would sound romantic. At least that’s what I've been told.”

There was a slight stutter in Jason’s movements. Whatever was happening between them wasn’t new, or special to Dick. He was flirty, and was constantly flirted with, while Jason wasn’t. Sure, he had been hit on before, but it was usually easy to shut down. Easy to ignore. Why was it so much harder with Dick? Why couldn’t he ignore him? Whatever the reason, it just reaffirmed to Jason that he needed to keep his guard up more, even though it was slipping. And that slightly terrified him, like he was losing control of the situation. He hated this feeling of being unsure, and being off balance. Of course, he didn’t voice any of this to Dick. “I highly doubt that.” He grabbed the orange juice out as he ran through breakfast options. “Should we have cereal, French toast, or pancakes?”

“You pick. You have to cook it. I showed you the extent of my culinary skills last night.” He hopped onto the counter, and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl next to him. “And we could always test it out. Give me some words.” Taking a bite out of his apple, he looked expectantly at Jason as he chewed.

“I’m not doing that with you.” There was a pause as he considered the options. “I’m thinking French toast.” He started grabbing out the ingredients before adding, “Thanks again for the tea, though. It was pretty good. It definitely seemed to help.”

An extremely pleased look settled on Dick’s face. “ _Tout le plaisir était pour moi.”_

Jason paused, working to translate that. He only knew limited phrases and words so it was a bit more difficult, but he got there eventually. He shook his head as he stepped closer to Dick to get a pan down from the cabinet above him. “Is this you trying to prove me wrong? I told you I wasn’t doing this with you.”

As Jason reached up to open the cabinet, Dick leaned forward, raising an eyebrow. “ _Pourquoi? Peur que vous perdiez?”_

Rummaging through the cabinet, Jason huffed out a laugh. “No. It’s more I don’t want to deal with you when _you_ lose.”

“ _Arrogant!_ _J’adore ça.”_ As Jason closed the cabinet, pan in hand, and was about to move away, Dick gave him a small kiss on the cheek. He lingered for a few seconds before pulling back with a slight smile.

Jason stared at him, unsure if he wanted to hit him over the head with the pan, or actually feel those soft lips against his own. Neither urges were acted upon though as a tired voice cut in.

“I did not need to see this disgusting display this early in the morning.”

Moving back to the stove, Jason rolled his eyes as he placed the pan down. “Morning to you too, Demon Spawn.”

Dick was ecstatic. Sure, Jason hadn’t responded, but he also didn’t push him away. His actions just proved to Dick that it might take time, but Jason would come around. Jason was _definitely_ someone he wanted, and now that he was given confirmation it might be reciprocal, he was running with it. Even if that meant he will need to be the one making all the jumps. Right now though, he directed his happiness into giving Damian a bright smile. “Good morning, Little D! Sleep well?”

“I had a satisfactory night.” He leaned against the counter next to Dick, watching Jason cook. When Robin bounded in though, he took to petting her instead. “Nervous about next week, Todd?”

Snorting, Jason flashed Damian an unamused look as he mixed the nutmeg, cinnamon, and sugar together. “Not really. It’s you who should be nervous. I rocked my last performance of Eros.”

Before Damian could respond, Dick loudly gasped. “You two don't have costumes!”

“I have my outfit from my last competition.” Jason shrugged as he melted the butter.

“And I can just wear my regular workout clothes. It will be fine.”

Completely ignoring them, Dick hummed as he took a thoughtful bite of his apple. After a few moments, his eyes lit up. “You both can wear one of my old costumes! I brought them all with me.”

Jason and Damian exchanged a look, worry evident in their faces. They both had seen some of Dick’s outfit tastes, both on and off the ice. It didn’t inspire much confidence. Dick was determined though, and wouldn’t take no for an answer.

So, after breakfast was done, Harley had joined them. They all ate in relative peace before Harley left to go to work, and Dick led the other two up to his room. He threw open one side of his closet, revealing a towering stack of boxes. “Let’s find you both something to wear, yes?” He looked so enthusiastic, but Jason and Damian were still skeptical.

Dick began searching through the boxes, tossing costumes out as he went. Reds, greens, blues, and yellows all went flying by as he tried to find the perfect outfits. Finally, he gasped, turning around and holding up a costume to Jason. “This is the one you should wear!”

Staring at the plunging v-neck and popped collar, Jason shook his head. “I am not wearing that.” He recognized the outfit from one of Dick’s earlier performances, when he had just entered the senior division. If he was remembering correctly, Dick had called it his Discowing outfit? Apparently he originally wanted feathers to be a part of the design. _Feathers._ It was honestly ridiculous, but then so was the man it belonged to.

“But Jay! It’s perfect for Eros! You would look so hot in this. It was always a bit big on me, so it should fit you perfectly!” He shoved the outfit at Jason, adding, “Just try it on. Please?” Pouting, he made sure to put on his best sad face, the one that always worked on Bruce. Even Damian. And if it worked on them, it had to work on Jason.

Which it did, after a few moments of Jason glaring. He ripped the costume out of Dick’s hands. “Fine. But only to show you how ridiculous it looks.” He stomped off to change, Dick smiling after him.

Once he was gone, Dick turned back to Damian. “I think I have the perfect outfit for you too, Dami!” He went back to looking through the boxes as Damian scowled.

“As long as it isn’t as bad as Todd’s costume.”

Dick ignored the comment- he knew Jason would look fantastic- as he pulled out a smaller outfit, one from when he was still in the junior division. He turned around to show Damian. “What do you think?”

Damian looked over the clothing with a critical eye before nodding. Without a word, he grabbed the outfit and left to change. Dick was only alone for a few moments before Jason walked back in, pulling at his outfit.

“I feel so stupid. I look terrible.”

Dick didn’t hear Jason’s complaints over the thoughts bombarding his mind. Jason looked _amazing._ The fabric hugged him perfectly, showing off his muscular build. Where Dick was fine with casually disregarding clothes, Jason was not. Seeing just how well-defined his body was after just seeing him in loose t-shirts, oversized hoodies, sweatpants, and jeans, it was a shock to the system. And the plunging v-neck just showed so much _skin._ Dick didn’t realize he was reaching out to stroke along that skin being shown until he felt a hand wrap around his wrist, stilling him.

“What do you think you’re doing there, Dickiebird?” Jason’s voice was low, but Dick could easily hear the wariness, and the slightest bit of anger. Underneath that though, there seemed to be a hint of curiosity, and desire. Running with it, Dick moved in slightly closer, smirk settling on his face.

“I was just admiring you. You look fantastic, Jason. Way better than I could have ever imagined.”

Jason rolled his eyes and scoffed, but made no move to pull away. “You need to get your eyes checked. I look fucking ridiculous. There’s no way I'm wearing this for the competition.”

“We both know I can’t make you do anything. But you should consider wearing it.” His smirk grew as an idea popped in his head, but he tried to play it off. “Besides, it shouldn’t really matter what you wear. If you’re good enough, people will be so distracted by your moves, they’ll barely pay attention to your outfit, of all things.”

“I think they'll pay attention if it’s this fucking eyesore.”

Humming, Dick glanced away and shrugged. “If you’re saying you aren’t good enough…”

Jason narrowed his eyes as he moved imperceptibly closer. “I know what you’re doing.”

Dick looked back at him, and blinked, eyes wide and innocent. “Me? I'm not doing anything. I'm just saying, _I_ skated with that costume. People still loved my performance. But I guess, you just aren’t as good as I thought you were.” He shrugged again as he pulled his wrist away, and went back to searching through his boxes. He turned his back to Jason so he could hide his grin.

Crossing his arms, Jason glared at his back. He knew exactly what Dick was doing. Trying to bait him into agreeing to wear this fucking costume. And Goddamnit, _it was working._ Plus, it wouldn’t be _too_ bad, he supposed, if Dick looked at him the way he did when Jason first walked into the room. With wonder, attraction and obvious interest. Like Jason was the sexiest person he had ever seen. Jason might have been trying to restrain himself, but he could still appreciate the attention. Especially when it came from Dick. He could dwell on the reasons for that- and consequences of it, later.

Sighing, he uncrossed his arms. “I can’t believe I'm agreeing to this, but fine. I'll wear this stupid thing.”

Dick turned back around to look at him with a wide smile. “You aren’t going to regret this, Jay!”

Rolling his eyes, Jason tried to ignore the fact that Dick had just played him like a damn fiddle when Damian walked back in. As soon as he took in Jason’s outfit, he began laughing.

“Yeah, already regretting it,” Jason mumbled before taking in Damian’s costume. “And why does he get a normal outfit!?”

The green pants, red shirt, and gold little cape looked good on Damian. Complimented his skin tone in much the same way it had Dick’s when he had worn it. It annoyed Jason, and Damian’s laughter wasn’t helping.

Dick just gave him a sheepish grin, and rubbed the back of his neck. “I enjoyed wearing that outfit when I was younger, and thought it would fit Dami really well. Not that I didn't enjoy wearing yours either!”

“Whatever. I'm gonna go change.” He stomped off to his room, slamming his door to shut out Damian’s ongoing laughter. Who knew Jason’s misery would be what finally drew a full laugh out of the brat?

Well, everyone. But Jason was still irritated by it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, mon beau: Hello, my beauty  
> Tout le plaisir était pour moi: The pleasure is all mine.  
> Pourquoi? Peur que vous perdiez: Why? Afraid you'll lose  
> Arrogant! J’adore ça: Arrogant! I love that
> 
> I'm sorry if any of the translations are wrong! I took Spanish in high school so this story has been like my first foray into French.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And he would be lying if he said he didn’t want to learn more about Dick. Fully understand him, unravel all the mysteries about him. He was intriguing, and Jason was having a hard time resisting it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I ended up rewriting this chapter after it was pointed out to me that there were some problems with it. So here it is, in all it's rewritten glory! Or it could be worse, who knows? Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!

Kori walked circles around Jason in the middle of the dance studio. Her eyes were moving up and down his body in a way that was just bordering on uncomfortable. He rubbed the back of his neck, and averted his gaze. That didn’t last for long though as fingers grabbed onto his chin, and jerked up his head, forcing him to look right into Kori’s eyes.

“That's not going to work, Jay.” She narrowed her eyes at him, which Jason could admit, it scared him. “You came to me for help on your routine, right?”

Jason nodded. He was nervous about the upcoming competition. He did fine with Eros before, but now doubt was setting in. He knew Damian had been training like crazy, so he needed to catch up. He had been at a loss on how to consistently perform Eros well, that first time with Dick seemingly a fluke. Every time he performed it afterwards, he couldn’t fully get it. That's where he was hoping Kori would help.

“You’re at a loss on what your story should be?” Another nod. “I can help you, but you have to get over your uncomfortable feelings. They will just slow you down.” Letting go of his chin, she turned around to face the mirror and grabbed his hands. She placed them on her hips, and started moving in slow circles. “Talk to me. What do you want?”

“I- I, um-"

She squeezed his hands almost painfully tight as she glared at him in the mirror. “I know you have confidence in you, Jason. Embrace it, and try again. And move with me.”

Jason began moving with her. He was usually able to put up a front, but Kori had always intimidated him. It seemed now was no different. “I want to skate well. Give a good performance.”

Nodding, Kori began moving a bit faster, raising her arms up to hook around his neck. “And how do you best accomplish that? By being sexy? Erotic?”

He hated how her lowered, breathy voice had affected him. It actually made him blush like a teenage boy, instead of the full grown man he was. “I guess so, but I don't know how, exactly. I seemed to get it that one time with Dick, but-"

“Roy told me about that,” she interrupted, arching her back as she looked towards Jason. “Spite, right? That's what’s driving you?”

Jason locked eyes with her, wishing his blush would go away. There were wisps of her hair falling out of her braid, framing her face and Jason wasn’t sure how he could handle this. Swallowing, he nodded again.

Kori hummed as she nosed at Jason’s neck. “I bet if Dick were here, he would excel at this,” she whispered, breath fanning across his throat. “Grab my hips forcefully, give me everything he’s got. There would be no hesitation.” She smirked when she felt Jason’s hands grip a bit tighter, and his movements get a bit faster.

With her words, Jason began taking more control. Dick had been better than him all his life, he was constantly comparing himself to the guy. For this fully to work, he had to use every advantage he had over Dick. He spun Kori around to face him, giving her a smug grin at the surprised look. “Dick isn't here right now, but I am. And I'm a better dance partner than he’ll ever be.”

He started leading them through dances, pulling Kori in close to grind their bodies together before spinning her away so both could catch their breaths. Kori let this continue for a bit, letting Jason’s confidence grow. Eventually, she put a stop to it, their foreheads resting together as they panted. She broke out into a wide grin. “I think you found your inner Eros.”

Jason smiled back, finally feeling a bit better. He could do this. He had it in him, and with Kori’s help, he would show Dick just what he was dealing with.

The rest of the week, everytime Damian went off with Dick to try to channel his Agape, Jason practiced as well with Kori. It was the night before the big competition, and Jason was dancing in front of the mirror of the studio, moving his hips to the beat. He had been practicing at home as well, but that quickly stopped when Dick almost caught him when Jason left the door open.

 _Jason was dancing around his room, trying to focus on how his body moved in the mirror. He still felt like he was missing_ something, _but he couldn’t pinpoint what that was. He figured no one was home, so he had time to practice, and that he would hear once someone did come in._

_He was wrong._

_What he didn’t take into account was Dick’s skill to sneak around when he really wanted to. But Jason almost ended up attacking him when he turned around to see Dick leaning against the doorway of his room with a sly smirk. “Please, don't stop on_ my _account.”_

 _Glaring at him, Jason decidedly did_ not _blush as he stomped over to his door, and slammed it shut right in Dick’s face._

The only place he felt truly comfortable with practicing was in Kori’s studio. Kori clapped along, laughed, and occasionally joined in. Jason felt comfortable around her, which he knew he would have to get over by tomorrow since he was supposed to skate, but he tried not to focus on that.

Kori called for a break, handing him a bottle of water as they sat down. “Are you nervous about tomorrow?” she asked before taking a sip of her water.

Running the water bottle between his hands, Jason shrugged. “Yeah. I'm just worried once I'm in front of the crowd, I'll just… completely forget everything.”

“I understand. But just remember your story for your skate.”

Earlier in the week, they had worked together to come up with a tale to go along with his skate. He was a young, handsome, rebel who just didn’t seem to fit in anywhere. He roamed on his own, putting up a front to those he met, staying on the outskirts. Forever an outsider. Until he stumbles across an undeniable star, stealing everyone’s attention. Commanding the room where ever he goes. He so effortlessly has everything the outsider doesn’t, but so desperately wants. Attention, praise, and a feeling of belonging. So, the rebel comes to a conclusion; he’s going to take it for himself. Show everyone that he’s just as good, that he’s _worth_ something. The star, the town, _everyone_ will regret ever passing him by, ignoring him, and underestimating him.

Despite that, Jason couldn’t help but feel unsure about himself. This would be the first time he would ever put himself out there like _that._ Everytime before, he ran away from it. Now he had to face it head on. And he could admit it to himself, he was fucking terrified.

Kori rested a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. “You will do great, Jason. Trust in yourself. _You’re_ the one in control here, _you’re_ the one with the power. It’s okay to feel sexy, and to show that part of yourself. You’ll be fine.”

All Jason could really do was hope she was right.

On the day of the competition, Jason sat in the locker room, lacing up his skates. He cursed the fact that he felt so nervous. But he was going _against_ everything he’s known. He was going to show a part of himself he vowed to hide, he was _trained_ to hide. It was fine when it was _just_ Dick or _just_ Kori, but a crowd of people? A crowd of people from Gotham, the very people he was hiding from in the first place? Besides that, other thoughts started filtering in as well. It felt like it was all too much, and it was honestly making his head hurt.

Like his… whatever it was with Dick. He knew he liked the older man, he had a crush on him since he was a kid. The problem was, his feelings were progressing beyond a simple childhood crush, and that scared him, if he was being honest with himself. Could he really pursue a relationship with Dick? They seemed to be complete opposites, and Jason just wasn’t sure if they would work. Though there was more to Dick than he originally thought, if that night with their nightmares was any indication. And he would be lying if he said he didn’t want to learn more about Dick. Fully understand him, unravel all the mysteries about him. He was intriguing, and Jason was having a hard time resisting it.

There was also the matter of what would happen if they didn’t work out though. Jason wouldn’t just be without a boyfriend, he’d be without a coach. After all this time practicing, training, being on the ice, he realized he _couldn’t_ retire. Not yet. There was still so much he wanted to do, and maybe… Maybe he could accomplish that with Dick.

That thought made him groan and bury his face in his hands. He was confused, tired of it all, and unsure of himself. So, he would end up doing what he always did; put up a front. Maybe if he lied enough, he would start believing it himself.

Determination rushed through him as he raised his head. He _could_ do this, he _would_ win, because Jason Todd was not going to just go down without a fight.

He couldn’t handle Damian’s smug face if that happened.

Finishing up with lacing up his skates, he was startled out of his thoughts by the door opening, and Roy walking in.

“Hey, Damian’s about to go… on…” Roy trailed off as Jason stood up, giving him a good look at the costume Jason had been complaining about for the past week. A laugh slowly bubbled out of him as he fully took in the outfit, and brought his phone out to take a picture. Before long, he was doubled over in laughter with Jason glaring at him.

“It isn’t that funny.”

“Trust me, it’s hilarious!” Roy panted out between laughs. “You look like some cheesy gogo dancer from a bad 70s movie!” Taking in a deep breath of air, he seemed to be getting back in control, before another laugh burst out of him. “You with an afro! No, wait. Platform gogo boots!” He rested a hand on Jason’s shoulder to help keep himself upright as he continued to laugh.

Shrugging Roy’s hand off, he rolled his eyes and exited the locker room. He didn’t need to be reminded of how hideous his outfit looked. Roy came up behind him, occasional laugh still escaping him everytime he glanced up at Jason from his phone. Jason couldn’t see his phone screen, but he knew Roy was texting out that picture to everyone he knew. “I don't know how Dick got you to wear _that_ , but he needs to teach me his ways.”

“This was one of his old costumes. He called it ‘Discowing,’” Jason said with a disgusted look.

“ _Discowing?!_ ” And just like that, Roy’s laughter came back in full force. “This just gets better and better! I am never letting you live this down!” His fingers flew across his phone screen, probably updating everyone with this newest bit of information.

Ignoring him for the moment, Jason glanced around the stadium. He didn’t think he had ever seen it this full before. It was packed to capacity. Looking around a bit more, he spotted Damian standing by the entrance to the ice, waiting for his cue to go on. Dick stood behind him, whispering something in his ear. Probably something motivational, yet cliche. It would most likely annoy Jason, but it seemed to be working on Damian, who’s ever present scowl was softened a bit.

Little did Jason know, what Dick was actually whispering was a bit more personal. “No matter what happens Dami, you’ll always be my little brother. You’re going to go out there, completely rock it, and I'm going to be so proud of you.” Damian might put on a tough front, but Dick knew he was a scared kid who worried about being abandoned by those around him. Dick had to grow up with that too, knew what it was like to be constantly afraid that this good thing you had would suddenly be ripped away. He would be damned if he let Damian suffer like he did. Like he still did.

That was what it came down to. Dick was still worried that people were going to abandon him. Damian doesn’t really want a circus freak as a brother. Bruce wouldn’t want that for Damian either, wouldn’t want Dick as a son. Cassandra and Stephanie would be embarrassed to have him as part of their family. Of course, he knew logically all of these thoughts were lies. Bruce, Alfred, Cassandra and Damian would always be his family. Stephanie was basically his sister at this point. That didn’t stop that fear from being there though. Of knowing that one day, they would come to their senses, and get rid of him.

Shaking his head, his resolve hardened. He would give Damian all the reassurance he needed, as long as the boy never had to think the same type of thoughts that still plagued him. Damian deserved better. As the music started up, he gave him one last hug, before gently pushing him onto the ice.

Damian closed his eyes, letting the music overcome him as he channeled Agape. That lunch he spent with Bruce and Dick, the time he spent after with just his father, visiting the local museums. Memories of Cassandra joining them, and all the time she spent quietly keeping him company. Comforting him without words. Even memories of Alfred, staying up with him through nightmares, being so patient and forgiving, yet never pushing. This was his real family. He may be separated from the al Ghul name, but that just left him to fully become a _Wayne._ And he couldn’t be happier with that.

He opened his eyes as he landed a triple axel. He was becoming too engrossed with the music, his memories. He needed to focus, pay more attention to his steps. He knew that was his al Ghul side coming out, but it was overridden as he locked eyes with Dick. That man was the best older brother Damian could have asked for, and he couldn’t let him down. Dick, who had been patient with him from the beginning. Who had trained with him, pushed him, helped him to become better. He needed to show Dick that his efforts were not wasted. That chance disappeared though as he landed his last jump, and fell into the final pose.

Closing his eyes once again, he felt like hitting his head against something. The disappointment and failure he felt was nothing new. He had already let down his mother. Now he let Dick down, too. He barely paid any attention to the thunderous applause around him as he trudged off the ice. As he was about to head to the locker room to scream out his frustrations in peace, he was stopped by a pair of arms wrapping around him.

“Dami, that was _incroyable!_ Your best performance yet!” Dick burst out enthusiastically as he tightened his arms around his little brother.

Damian lacked any snarky response as he relaxed in his brother’s hold. Truth was, after the emotional thoughts that ran through his head, Dick’s hug was reassuring. It helped to ground him after his internal turmoil. It reassured him Dick wasn’t disappointed in him. He wasn’t his mother.  As reporters pushed their way for pictures, and interviews, he pulled away from Dick, not wanting pictures of a moment of such vulnerability available to them. He nodded to Dick to let him know he was fine, so his older brother excused himself from the cameras and lights. He usually didn't mind interviews, but he wanted to check in with Jason before he had to go on. They all mostly wanted to talk to Damian anyway, who had his scowl appearing back on his face as he grudgingly answered questions.

As Dick sidled up to Jason, he flashed a smile up at him before taking in his outfit once again. “I will never get over how you look in that outfit.”

“I know! Pure comedy gold!” Roy cut in before Jason had the chance to respond. “I don't think I can ever thank you enough for this gift you have given the world.”

Jason flicked Roy’s forehead as Dick snickered. “Ignore him. You look _fantastique._ ”

“No, I'm pretty sure Roy’s right on this one. But it’s too late to go back on it now.” He shrugged before adding in a lower voice, “We’ll see who wore it better now, won’t we, Dickie?”

“It’s definitely you,” Dick replied in an equally low voice before leaning up, breath brushing across Jason’s cheek. “How does that saying go? Knock them dead?”

Jason wanted to run away. Far, far away from the looks, and the touches. Definitely from having to perform. But he put on his best smirk, and put those walls back up. That was the trick to getting through this performance. “Just keep your eyes on me, yeah?”

Dick looked surprised that Jason actually gave him a flirty tone back. He wasn’t sure how to respond, so just gave a dazed nod, which Jason chuckled at before skating off onto the ice. Trying to will his heartbeat down, Dick focused entirely on Jason as his skate began.

On Jason’s side, he felt a bit of a confidence boost. He managed to throw Dick off again, and he was always addicted to that feeling. Addicted to having Dick’s eyes only on him. Each time he added another spin, or shake of his hips, he _knew_ Dick was staring at him. He put in extra flair to each of his steps, and jumps. Drawing on what he worked out with Kori, all the dance moves they went over. It also helped when he remembered the revelations in the locker room. That he didn’t want to retire, that Dick could help him get where he wanted to be. He needed to put his all into this performance.

Apparently, he was succeeding as he locked eyes with Dick, grinning at the parted lips, and slight pink to his cheeks. He was the one that put that look there. it was his moves that made Dick look like he just wanted to jump over the barrier onto the ice. Normally, that would scare him, but it was _Dick_. He never thought he would get that look from someone like him, and definitely not from the man directly.

At this point in time, Jason was the center of attention. _He_ was the sexy skater everyone was paying attention to. The thought of all eyes on him with these seductive moves made him stumble a bit out of his triple Lutz, causing him to touch the ice. But he quickly got it back under control when he looked at Dick and saw his expression hadn’t changed in the slightest. If anything, it looked even more shrouded in lust, almost looking like a predator. Jason wanted to laugh- probably his nerves wanting to escape- but he managed to hold it back as he fell into his final pose, panting heavily.

Applause rang in his ears as he winked at Dick. It was at that, Dick gave him a wolf-whistle coupled with a huge grin as he clapped. Jason returned it with a smirk of his own, before waving at the audience, and skating off of the ice.

The original plan of going up to Dick was cut short by two figures attaching themselves to him. Which he supposed he was thankful for- he wasn’t entirely sure what he would have done if he faced Dick right away, not after a performance like _that._ He was still reeling a bit from it, so it was probably best to give it space. Instead he focused on what Kori and Harley were saying to him.

“You were _fantastic,_ Jason! I saw you really incorporated our dance sessions,” Kori said as she beamed, pride dancing in her eyes.

Harley nodded, squeezing him a bit tighter. “It’s like you were a completely different person! So confident! My handsome boy.” She even pinched his cheek, which that of all things made Jason blush.

“Mom,” Jason mumbled, as he lifted his hands, trying to wrap his arms around them, but he couldn’t really given the awkward position. “Thanks, you guys.”

Roy smiled as he clapped Jason’s shoulder. “I don't know how you pulled it off, especially wearing _that,_ but you looked good out there, Jaybird. _Muy caliente!”_

Jason snorted as he shook his head. “Thanks, Roy.”

Harley and Kori finally pulled away from him, looking at him with radiant smiles as Damian walked up.

“Congratulations, Todd. You gave an acceptable performance.”

Thinking it over for a split second, Jason reached out, placing a hand on Damian’s shoulder. “You did pretty well too. I gotta admit, I wasn’t sure you could pull it off. You proved me wrong.”

“Tt, of course I did.” Damian rolled his eyes, but Jason saw the gratitude.

“Both of your routines were excellent,” Bruce stated as he joined the group, Cassandra and Stephanie at his side. His face still looked impassive, but there was a slight upwards tick of his mouth. His eyes also seemed to be reflecting some pride for his son as he gazed at him. There was even an attempt at a hug, at least Jason assumed that’s what it was supposed to be. He hesitantly had reached an arm around Damian’s shoulders, and pulled him a bit into his side. It looked awkward, but Damian and Bruce both looked content, so Jason wouldn’t judge. Too much, anyway.

As Bruce, Cassandra and Stephanie started talking to Damian, Jason turned away to give them some semblance of privacy. The action led him to meeting Dick’s gaze. A shocked look fell over Jason’s features as he took in the older man’s face. He looked proud of him, almost as proud as he looked when he was congratulating Damian. Dick’s lips curved into a smile as he moved closer to him.

“I was giving everyone else their time to compliment you. You deserve it, Jay. I think it was even better than that private show you gave me.” He chuckled as he added, “I would be disappointed if you didn't do so well.”

Smirking, Jason leaned in. “The last thing I would ever want to do is disappoint you.”

Dick looked taken aback once again. “What happened to you?” he whispered, reaching out to grab onto Jason’s arm. His fingers barely brushed him, almost like if he touched too much, this new Jason would disappear. Jason just continued to smirk at him, not entirely trusting his voice at the moment as an announcement came over the speakers. The results were in.

“No matter what happens, it’s been fun, Goldie.” Before he could think too much on it, Jason reached out, and briefly cupped Dick’s cheek, thumb lightly tracing his cheekbone. Dick stood shock still, eyes wide. All too soon, Jason pulled back and turned away to see what the results were.

Still trapped in his daze, Dick didn’t see the results. He just continued to stare at Jason as he reached a hand up to his own face, cheek still warm from Jason’s hand. Or maybe that was from his face heating up. Again. Either way, he sincerely hoped that this wasn’t the last time he experienced Jason’s affection. That whatever compelled him to do that stayed. That this _whole side_ of him, stayed.

Jason stared resolutely ahead, refusing to look at Dick after that embarrassing display. He wasn’t entirely sure what came over him. Maybe the adrenaline from performing? The confidence from the skate? Maybe the character he had created for himself still hadn’t entirely left. Whatever it was, he was trying hard not to think about his actions. He focused his attention to actually register the results, and his eyes widened. _He won._

Damian came up beside him. “Congratulations. Grayson is coaching you.” Directing a glare directly at Jason, he lowered his voice threateningly. “Don’t think for a second this is over though. And if I hear the slightest hint that you hurt Grayson in anyway, you won't live to regret it.”

“Whatever you say, Demon Spawn,” Jason replied as he rolled his eyes.

Apparently snapped out of his daze, Dick came up on Jason’s other side, smile so wide, his eyes were crinkling. “You won, Jason! Come on, we have to announce I'm coaching you!” He began pulling Jason onto the ice, and up onto the podium that was set up. Jason was given a bouquet of flowers, a medal, and a microphone. Dick draped himself across Jason’s back as he began to speak.

“Uh, hey everyone.” Jason cringed internally at how awkward that sounded, but pushed ahead with, “Looks like Dick is going to be my coach, so you can count on seeing me, and this hideous fucking outfit in the Grand Prix Final!” His last bit was met with more cheering and applause.

Dick laughed, his breath brushing past Jason’s ear. “Could have done without the curse, but pretty good job.”

Jason tried to lean away a bit, but Dick wasn’t letting him. “That compliment from my coach, or my friend?”

“Whatever you want it to be, Jay.” He smiled as he pressed a small kiss to Jason’s cheek. “These next few months are going to be _fun._ ”

Jason wasn’t entirely sure he liked the sound of that, but then again, who was he to argue with his coach?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to commenter Chaseha_Wing who really helped point out what was wrong with the chapter, and helped with the story of Jason's skate. Honestly, I just tweaked it a bit so, huge thank you!! Hope this chapter is better! Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Roy had had enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is posted kind of late in the day. It's been a crazy week and I kind of just got the editing done today. Sorry about that. To help make it up, I rewrote the last chapter so, hopefully that helps, a bit. At least it's still technically Friday so... Also, sorry if this chapter is a bit messy. I tried to clean it up but ugh. Again, crazy week. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Regret was setting in. Jason was regretting everything about his performance. He was uncomfortable with showing so much of himself, and now he could feel himself retreating. He was especially trying to avoid Dick, which was very difficult, considering the man seemed intent on spending every second with him.

Damian and Bruce had both returned to France soon after the competition. Damian needed to get back to training, Bruce back to work. It was weird, but Jason actually missed them both in a way. Probably just because they had become a part of his routine. Also, they provided that extra distraction for Dick. It was another barrier, Damian wanting to be around his big brother as much as possible before he left.

After they left, Stephanie and Cassandra were that barrier, but they only hung around for a little longer before they took their leave as well.

_“Gotta get back to my training,” Stephanie said, settling her arm around Cassandra’s waist. “Can’t do that without my lucky charm.”_

_Cassandra looked to be blushing, but it was hard to tell as her head was bowed. There was a definite smile there_ _as she nudged at Stephanie._

Yeah, it was hard to deny he would miss them all. Despite their quirks, they had been fun. There was also the added annoyance of his barriers being gone.

The very first day by themselves, Dick insisted on working out his free skate. Which Jason was more than okay with. What he _wasn’t_ okay with was Dick insisted on working in the sauna, with him once again going without a towel. He had said something along the lines of how they needed to relax to be able to think about choreography. Jason didn’t believe that, but Dick had insisted so here they were. He should have protested harder, but Jason was too busy just trying to hide. Besides, he did need to work on his free skate.

“You know, you should go shirtless more often. It’s a crime to hide all of this away from the rest of the world,” Dick said as he gestured to Jason’s chest.

Jason rolled his eyes as he shifted on his seat. Hoping his scars weren't too visible, he readjusted his towel to make sure the bigger ones on his hips and lower back were covered. He still wasn’t entirely used to showing his body off, but ever since wearing that stupid Discowing outfit, Dick seemed determined to get him to come out of his shell, or whatever lame excuse he had given at the time. Jason didn’t really remember, but he knew it annoyed him. “I thought we were supposed to be working out my free program?”

Sighing, Dick dropped his head onto Jason’s shoulder, and began drawing patterns on his arm. Jason wanted to tense up, but forced himself not to. Like Kori had told him, this wouldn’t work if he didn’t push past his uncomfortable feelings. But fuck, was it difficult. “All work and no play isn’t good for you, Jason. But fine. Quads. How are you feeling with them?” Dick asked, startling Jason out of his self reflection.

“I think I should add them in. It will raise my technical score. Couple that with my presentation score, and I-"

“But you shouldn’t try to do them until you’re ready,” Dick protested as he lifted his head to stare at Jason. “They’re complicated to pull off, and if you got hurt-"

Jason narrowed his eyes as he said, “I’m more than capable of pulling them off, Dickhead. I didn’t ask you to worry about me.” And the front was back up, comforting to Jason in it’s familiarity.

“Now isn’t the time to be stubborn, Jay. To try to prove something, especially when you already proved you were good.” His gaze dropped as he added, “And I'll always worry about you. I worry about those I care about.”

Shrugging a shoulder, Jason averted his gaze as well. “I never asked you to care about me, either.” He regretted the words as soon as he said them. Wasn’t that feeling fucking familiar? He guessed old habits just died hard, and it would still take a while for him to flat out admit his feelings. Yes, his feelings had progressed, but too much was happening at once, and Jason could admit he was overwhelmed. So, he didn’t take them back as he continued, “I need to add in quads. It’s more than just me proving something. You were the one who said I needed to be unpredictable. Try new things, and push myself.”

After a few long moments, Dick’s eyes scanning his face, he gave a relenting sigh. Jason was right, after all. He wouldn’t get anywhere without a few risks. “Okay. If you’re sure, we can add in a few quads. But, if you’re going to do them, we need to work on your flexibility!” In what seemed like the blink of an eye, Dick was standing up, Jason standing in front of him. Before Jason could ask what he was doing, Dick was holding one of Jason’s legs in the air, while his other hand was holding up one of Jason’s arms, helping to keep him balanced. “It’s pretty good, but it could be better.”

“What the fuck are you doing!?” Jason shouted, trying to squirm out of Dick’s hold, but the angle was awkward, and he couldn’t gain his footing.

“I’m helping you! Gotta stay limber to skate, Jay!”

“You are not fucking helping!” His eyes widened as he felt his towel shift, and begin to fall down his hips. “Dick!”

“Just a few more seconds, then we can switch to the other leg!” Dick sounded entirely too cheerful, aggravating Jason even more.

The door swung open after that, revealing Roy leading in a family. “This sauna should provide more than…” Trailing off, he noticed Dick and Jason just as the family did.

The father covered his kid’s eyes as he steered him away from the room. His wife was in a trance it seemed, but quickly snapped out of it as her husband called for her, and followed the way he went.

Roy watched them go before turning back to the two men in the sauna. “What the hell, guys?”

At this point, Dick had let Jason go, so he was able to fix his towel, sit back down, and cover his now very red face. “Ask Dickhead over there!” He rubbed at his face, attempting to get his anger down before he just punched Dick in the nose. He was oh so tempted.

Dick gave Roy a sheepish grin as he sat back down as well, a little ways away from Jason. Still not far enough in Jason’s opinion, but Dick always did seem crazy, oblivious to some of the danger around him. “I was helping Jason out. I didn't think anyone was going to come in.”

“I know it may not seem like it, but this is still a business. At least warn a guy about being in here. I had no idea!” Roy glared at both of them.

“Sorry,” Dick mumbled. Jason didn’t apologize, he didn’t feel he was in the wrong at all. It would have been fine if Dick didn’t just randomly ‘help’ Jason with his flexibility, or if he at least wore a fucking towel. And just like that, his anger was flaring up again. Time for him to retreat. He abruptly stood up, and left the sauna to change in the locker room, and leave.

Dick watched him go. He hadn’t meant to make Jason mad. _Again._ As far as he knew, Jason was pushing himself out of his shell, and Dick just wanted to help with that. If it improved their romantic relationship as well, he didn't really see a downside. Obviously, he was wrong. He would have to make it up to him somehow. Though, maybe Dick was making him uncomfortable. He was just acting how he always acted around people he liked. Making sure his feelings were extremely clear. But the last thing Dick wanted was for Jason to feel pressured and uncomfortable. Jason didn’t feel the same way, and Dick was being too much for him. He saw the regret in Jason’s eyes, it was probably him regretting that Dick was now his coach.

Whatever that affection was at the competition, that was just Jason playing a part. He was too affected by the adrenaline of his skate, maybe? Whatever it was, it was time to just face the truth that Jason _wasn’t_ interested, apologize to him, and hope they can move on from here without it being too awkward. Standing up, he left the sauna as well.

Roy stared after both of them before shaking his head, and stalking back off to the front help desk. He probably had some angry customers to deal with.

\---

Later that night, Dick had convinced Harley to give them the house so he could have a private dinner with Jason. He hopefully would be able to apologize for his earlier actions. Harley had enthusiastically agreed, even helping him make dinner. Which of course meant she did all the cooking, while Dick stood by and fetched her ingredients.

Now all that was left to do was wait for Jason to come home. He stared at his phone, at the text Jason still hadn’t responded to. It was getting late, and Dick was honestly getting worried. However, just as he was about to call everyone to gather a search party, the front door opened. Dick sat at the table, waiting with bated breath as he heard Jason taking off his jacket, his shoes, and walking towards the dining room.

As soon as he rounded the corner, he paused, taking in the dinner, and Dick staring at him apprehensively. His expression softened momentarily, but that felt too vulnerable, so it quickly hardened again. His face twisted into one of annoyance as he turned on his heel to leave.

“Jason, wait!” Dick quickly stood up, and moved to grab onto Jason’s arm. He quickly let go though as he saw Jason’s narrowed eyes dart between Dick’s hand, and his face. “I just wanted to apologize for what happened earlier. Just hear me out. Please? Your mom went through all this trouble, and you have to eat, right?” He tried to give him a smile, but he knew it was a nervous, weak one.

There were a few moments of tense silence as Jason looked over at the table. Finally, it was broken as Jason walked over, and sat down. “I knew you couldn’t have made all this by yourself. The house isn’t burned down.”

Dick let out a relieved chuckle as he sat down across from him. They sat in an awkward silence for a bit, Jason eating while Dick just poked at his food. Clearing his throat, he started trying to apologize. “I am sorry about my behavior earlier. It was inappropriate, and the last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable.” Before Jason could respond, he continued, “I’m also sorry for how I've acted towards you. I was pushing for a relationship with you, but I realized you aren’t actually interested, and I've just been pressuring you. So, I'm sorry.”

That stilled Jason’s movements, mouth parted slightly in shock as he stared at Dick. “No, that’s not-"

But Dick was on a roll now, so he completely talked over Jason. “I should have realized you wouldn’t actually want _me._ You deserve better than some circus freak who’s too stupid to take a hint. I would just be bad for you, Jason. I'm glad one of us realized it before… before,” he trailed off as he registered the words that spilled out of him. Tears were welling up in his eyes as he dropped his head to stare at his hands fidgeting in his lap. He didn’t mean to tell Jason all of this, but he couldn’t stop the words from falling out.

Hands clenching into fists, Jason stared at Dick. “People… have said that about you?”

Dick let out a derisive laugh as he said, “About me. To me. Around me when they’re ignoring my existence, talking to Bruce, Cass, Damian. Asking them why they put up with me, when they’re going to kick me out.” He closed his eyes as he added in a small voice, “I also say those things to myself. When I look in the mirror and wonder why people deal with me.”

Whatever annoyance Jason had felt for Dick was completely gone, replaced with anger for the assholes that had made him think these things. Things that were so obviously untrue. Jason quickly stood up, walked over to Dick’s side, and crouched down next to him. After a quick thought, he reached out and grasped one of Dick’s hands, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “None of those things are true, okay? I certainly don’t think any of those things about you. If I did, I wouldn’t have idolized you as a kid. I wouldn’t have wanted you as a coach.”

Dick looked over at him, still unconvinced so Jason tried to pick his words carefully. “This is all still new for me. I’m feeling things and I'm-" Scared, worried Dick will come to his senses and leave Jason. Who would want to date a street rat? Not to mention, Jason knew he would fuck up their relationship one way, or another. Obviously, he already had, and they were just friends. It would just be worse if they were actually dating. And with everything he had been feeling lately, it was _too much._ “Look, just know that I would never think any of those things about you, okay?”

Jason looked so sincere as he said the words, but Dick just couldn’t believe it. He knew he could be forward, and obviously he had scared Jason away. Now, Jason was trying to just offer him platitudes because he saw him breaking down. Trying to let him down easy, or something. The thought stung, but Dick could accept it. He’d give Jason his space. He didn’t tell the other man any of this, knowing it would just lead to more empty reassurances so instead he just replied with a simple, “Okay, Jay.”

\---

Everyone was miserable. Dick was avoiding Jason, trying to give him space, which in turn, had Jason moping about thinking Dick was still upset, and not knowing how to fix it. It made practice awkward as they kept their comments to each other short and to the point. Roy and Kori were getting sick of the longing looks, the sighs, the even shorter tempers, and the whole somber mood in general. Harley was upset that her son was depressed, which brought her mood down. It was all just depressing.

Finally, Roy had had enough.

“Just make up with the guy already or something! You both are so depressing! It’s making everyone else around you miserable!” He yelled at Jason with a glare.

Jason looked up from where he was fiddling with his skates, trying to stall leaving the locker room. He knew Dick was out there waiting for him, but he couldn’t face the blank stare, or the impassioned voice. It hurt as it just wasn’t _Dick._ “I don’t… I don’t know what to do, Roy. He barely talks to me anymore. Hell, he barely even _looks_ at me. And I don’t know which is worse. Being ignored, or hearing his monotone voice with that dead stare as if he feels nothing for me.” Running his hands through his hair, Jason let out a slow breath trying to calm his frustration.

Roy stared at him for a moment before sighing and taking a seat next to him. “You gotta do something, Jay. You can’t continue on like this, It’s obviously hurting both of you.”

“I just- _Fuck,_ I don’t know what to do!” He dropped his head in his hands, pulling at his hair. “I somehow fucked everything up, and I don’t know how to fix it.”

Not sure what else to do, Roy reached out and placed a hand on Jason’s shoulder. “We’ll figure it out. You guys just hit a rough patch. Every couple has them.”

Jason ripped his shoulder away as he stood up. He knew Roy was just teasing him, trying to lighten the mood, but he was already on edge so the comment irked him more than usual. “We aren’t a couple. And at this point, we never will be.” He glared at Roy a final time before stomping out of the locker room.

Watching him go, Roy sighed as he pulled out his phone, calling Harley. She agreed that it was time for this ridiculousness to end so she called Ivy, hoping she would have some idea on how to help.

“I’m in Japan, and not even his coach anymore, yet he still finds a way to drag me into his shit,” she sighed fondly over the phone.

Harley snorted. “You know how our Jaybird is. I could really use your help, Ivy. We’re all at a loss on what to do, and he’s just so _sad._ ” She shook her head, voice softening as she said, “I wish he would just talk to Dick, admit his feelings.”

“That’s definitely not going to work. Jay’s not the best with words.” There was silence as Ivy thought. “Flowers.”

Harley let out a surprised laugh, at a loss on how that would help. “I think it’s going to take more than flowers to mend their relationship, Ivy.”

She couldn’t see it but she knew Ivy rolled her eyes. “You know how I’ve always been interested in horticulture. While I was learning about different types of plants, I came across the language of flowers. Different flowers have different meanings. If Jay can't communicate through words, maybe he can communicate through plants.”

“Ivy, you’re a genius! I knew there was a reason I kept you around,” Harley replied with a grin. It slowly fell though as she recalled something, confusion taking over. “If flowers have meanings, what about those flowers you left for me?”

There was a brief silence before Ivy said, “I’m sure you remember what the flowers were. I'm sure you can figure it out. Talk to you later, Harley.” With that, she hung up.

As Harley hung up her phone, she looked over at the bouquet of flowers sitting on her desk. She refused to let them die, as they reminded her of Ivy. Remembering their friendship, the relationship they could have had if they both weren’t so focused on their careers. And now if the flowers actually had meaning behind them, well, maybe helping Jason had more than one benefit to it.

On her way home later that night, she stopped by the local flower shop, hoping to learn a bit more about the meanings behind flowers. She ended up leaving with a book full of information. As soon as she got home, she found Jason sitting on the couch. The tv was on, and he was staring at it, but she knew his thoughts were elsewhere. Dick was nowhere to be seen, she figured he was up in his room. He was spending a lot of time up there, probably to avoid Jason.

Harley sighed as she sat next to her son, and dropped the book in his lap. He looked down at it, obviously confused before looking back up at her. “What’s this?”

“This is going to help fix your relationship with Dick. It was Ivy’s idea. Use flowers to communicate your feelings.”

Jason looked back down at the book as he opened it, and began skimming the pages. A smile slowly formed as ideas ran through his head.

The next few days, Jason went through all of the flowers, deciding which ones he would leave for Dick. Once he knew which ones he was getting, he put his plan into motion. The first day, he left the book on Dick’s nightstand while he was in the shower.

When Dick walked into his room, toweling off his hair, he saw the book lying there. Curious, he walked over and saw it was a book on flower meanings. He wasn’t entirely sure why it was there, or what he was supposed to do with it, but he didn’t have anything better to do. He ended up spending half of the night flipping through the different meanings.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It also made Jason realize how much he missed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know I missed Monday's update, I'm really sorry about that! I just got crazy behind with essays and tests and ugh. Luckily, it's Spring Break so, hopefully I can catch up a bit? I'm not sure, so again, I'm sorry for all of that!
> 
> Edit: I forgot to add in this awesome video that was sent to me! I could totally see Jason skating it (and I might add that in) but regardless, it's awesome!! Thanks to FlyingArtist for pointing it out!!
> 
> https://starryfirefliesbloggo.tumblr.com/post/171850351532/sanders-au-precisely-prinxiety-milomeepit

The next day when Dick walked into his room after yet another awkward practice with Jason, he saw a flower sitting where the book had been. He walked closer, picking it up, and inspecting it. He was sure it wasn’t there that morning, but now he at least knew what the book was for. Sitting down on his bed, he grabbed the book, flipping it open to find the flower. He saw it was a filbert flower apparently, which meant reconciliation. A small smile grew as he studied it, turning it around in the light to see how it would bounce off of the petals, making it look a brighter pink. Gingerly, he set it back down on the nightstand, smile not leaving for the rest of the night.

The following day, practice had gone a bit better with Jason. Dick hadn’t mentioned the book, or the flower to the other man, but he had to know Dick had placed the flower in a vase, sitting on his nightstand just behind his picture. They both seemed to be in better moods, but Dick brightened even more when he saw another flower on his nightstand. This one was a type of pansy, Heart’s Ease, and represented a wish for pleasant thoughts. He smiled at the purple, white and yellow petals before placing it in the vase next to the filbert.

After that, Dick started expecting a new flower each day. He received a lily of the valley for return to happiness. A currant to tell him he pleased all those around him. A purple pansy to tell him he occupied Jason’s thoughts. A volkamenia wishing for him to be happy. Dick honestly hadn’t expected Jason to do something quite like this as a way to mend their relationship, but he wasn’t about to complain. They still weren’t verbally communicating, barely speaking to each other, but Dick could feel himself brightening day by day. He knew he would have to talk to Jason eventually, but he could admit he was selfish, and didn't want this fragile thing they had to split apart. Plus, he really loved the flowers.

At the end of the week, Dick was walking into his room, talking to Damian on the phone. “No, really Dami. I feel much better, you don’t need to fly out here again.”

“You don't understand, Grayson. It seemed as if you were devoid of emotion. If Todd was the reason for that…”

Dick winced, remembering his tone while talking to his brother. He hadn’t meant to let on how he was feeling, and unnecessarily worry Damian. Apparently he had failed. “It’s fine, really. We had a bit of a rough patch, but we’re working through it.” He was surprised as he noticed there were three flowers bound together on his nightstand. Picking up the flowers, he balanced his phone between his ear and shoulder, grabbed the book and began flipping through the pages once again. He could have just memorized the meanings by now, but he liked the surprise.

“If you say so. But you give me the slightest hint, and I'll be on the first plane out. Todd will pay for hurting you.”

Smile turning towards fond, Dick softly said, “Thanks, Dami.” He really loved his baby brother, and every time he heard how protective he was, Dick was reminded how much Damian loved him too. He focused back on reading, flipping through the meanings. As he finished reading, he almost dropped his phone. “Damian, I gotta go. We’ll talk later, okay?”

As soon as Damian said goodbye, Dick hung up, got up from his bed, and practically ran across the hall to Jason’s room. He knocked on the door, trying hard not to fidget. Jason opened the door, looking like he just woke up. His hair was all over the place, and Dick was surprised to see he was shirtless. He didn’t let himself enjoy the view though as he blurted out, “Is it true? Do you mean it?”

Jason looked confused as he yawned. “What are you talking about? I was trying to take a nap, you know.” Dick held up the flowers which had Jason’s eyes widening with realization. “Oh. Those.”

Where before the flowers were just sweet, these suggested something deeper. Callalily representing magnificent beauty. Sweet alyssum representing worth beyond beauty. And a lilac. First emotions of love. All of Jason’s feelings for Dick summed up in three flowers. He wasn’t going to include the lilac, agonizing over whether or not it was a good idea. But he figured Dick needed to know everything, maybe stop being so down on himself. And honesty was always good, right?

Clearing his throat, Jason dropped his gaze, staring at his feet. “I know this whole thing is just cheesy, and weird. But I didn't know how else to communicate with you. I'm not great with words, if that isn't fucking obvious,” he mumbled the last part before looking back up at Dick. They both stood, staring at each other before Dick threw his arms around Jason, burying his face in his neck.

“I love it, Jason. It was more my fault than yours, anyway. I'm sorry.” He closed his eyes, letting himself enjoy the hug. “I made everything weird. This whole coach thing is just so new to me, and I've… not acted the way I should towards you. But I'll try to be better from now on.”

After so long without Dick even attempting to touch him, this much affection was like a shock to the system. It also made Jason realize how much he missed it. He slowly wrapped his arms around Dick, returning the hug as he buried his face in Dick’s hair. After a few long minutes, both just enjoying the embrace, Jason said, “We’ll both be better.” And he really meant that, especially after basically admitting to starting to feel… things for Dick. “So, do you believe me now? I told you it would take me some time, but I do like you, Dickie. These last few weeks have been hell.”

Dick smiled his first real, huge smile in what felt like years as he pulled back. “I believe you, Jay. And I'll wait as long as you need me to. These weeks haven't been easy for me, either. In the meantime, I'll just try to work on being a coach.” He pulled the hand that was holding the flowers back away from Jason so he could stare at them. Resting his head on Jason’s shoulder, he continued to study the flowers, loving how the light reflected off of the light colors. “ _C'est une vue à couper le souffle._ ”

Looking down at Dick, Jason let a small smile form as he mumbled, “Yeah. It is.” He felt his face heat up at the cheesiness of that, so quickly untangled himself from Dick and looked back towards his bed. “Well, I was taking a nap, so…” He hesitantly turned back to Dick, hoping his face wasn’t as red

Dick saw the slight pink to Jason’s cheeks, and smiled fondly. An idea popped in his head before he walked off back to his room without a single word.

Jason stood in the doorway a second longer, confused before grumbling, “Goodbye to you too.” He closed his door, and flopped back down on his bed. Closing his eyes, they quickly sprung back open as he heard his door open, then close. Before he could realize what was happening Dick had stretched himself on top of him, nuzzling into his chest. “Uh, what are you doing?”

“Taking a nap with you! I'm pretty tired.” As if to prove his point, he yawned. It sounded fake to Jason.

“Come on, Dick. I want to sleep.” He tried to shake the other man off, but it was half hearted at best, and Dick wasn’t budging.

Lifting his head, Dick smiled at him. “Sleep, then. I’m not stopping you.”

Jason glared before rolling his eyes and turning over onto his side, knocking Dick off of him in the process. The older man wasn’t deterred though as he just cuddled up to Jason’s back, and threw his arm around his waist. “Night, Jay.”

“It’s two in the afternoon.”

“ _Goodnight,_ Jay.”

Huffing out a laugh, Jason let his eyes slip closed, eventually falling asleep to the warm body against his. _They were going to be okay_.

\---

Damian scowled as he stared at his phone. Why did some of these skaters insist on posting every little thing about their lives? Didn’t it get tiring? He continued to scroll though even as the doors to the rink swung open.

“Good, you’re stretching.”

Turning to look at Selina over his shoulder, Damian smirked. “Of course I am. I am supposed to train today, aren’t I?”

Coming to a stop beside him, Selina crossed her arms, looking at his leg that was still vertically in the air behind him. “About that. You won’t be ice skating today.”

Selina was Damian’s part time coach, filling in when Bruce couldn’t. Damian usually didn't mind her, but at that comment, he glowered at her. She seemed unimpressed, used to his glares. “And why is that?” Damian hissed out.

Before Selina could explain, the doors swung open again, two more figures entering.

“It’s because you’re going to be practicing your ballet moves today.”

Barbara Gordon. One of the best ballet dancers, until her career was cut short thanks to an unfortunate accident leaving her wheelchair bound. One wrong jump that lead to her kneecap being shoved out of place. The doctors said it was due to her overworking herself. She had been devastated, but a few years of distance helped. Damian knew she used to date Dick, the two actually close to marrying, the two growing closer as she helped coach him through mixing ballet and skating. They ended up splitting though, for reasons unclear to everyone but them. Barbara now continued to teach ballet, with the help of her friend- now girlfriend- Dinah Lance.

“I don't think I need to learn ballet moves-”

“You do if you’re going to incorporate it into your free program,” Dinah cut in. She moved over towards Damian with a smile. “It’s what made your brother such a success. We’re going to make you a prima ballerina!” Grabbing a hold of Damian’s leg, she stretched it up a bit further, causing him to let out a yell of pain. “Hm, not very flexible. We’ll have to work on that.”

Barbara laughed while Selina shook her head. “Just don’t break him, alright? Bruce will come after me if his son gets hurt.”

“Don’t worry! He’s in good hands,” Barbara said as she shared a smile with Dinah. A smile Damian definitely wasn’t entirely comfortable with.

Dinah let go of Damian’s leg and clapped her hands together. “Let’s go! We have a lot of work to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est une vue à couper le souffle - This is a breathtaking view.
> 
> At least I think. I'm going off of Google translate here and it is just confusing me. So, sorry if it's wrong!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Good. That’s… good. I'm proud,” Bruce said awkwardly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations at the bottom! All from Google, so sorry for any inaccuracies.

Groaning, Jason rubbed at his forehead. Why was choreographing a routine so _difficult?_ Dick made it look so easy but Jason was stuck. He didn't have a theme, and he didn’t even know what music he wanted to skate to. He had suggested a few songs to Ivy when she was his coach, but she shot them down, for one reason or another. Mostly she didn’t like his song choices. He tried to push it, but Ivy could be just as stubborn. As for choreography, Jason had never created it himself. Unless adding in moves he really shouldn't have counted as creating his own choreography. Ivy always got mad when he added in advanced jumps, or complicated step sequences. That didn’t stop him though.

But this. This was all new.

Currently, Dick was just skating in lazy circles on the ice, watching Jason. “Still stuck?”

Jason raised his head, glaring at Dick. “What do you think?”

Shrugging, Dick did a quick double axel before responding, “You’re overthinking it.”

“I’m pretty sure I'm not.”

“Yes, you are.” It almost seemed like they were about to devolve into an argument fit for five year olds, but Dick cut it off by continuing. “When you get out of your head, your body moves like it’s creating its own music. If you channel that more, the choreography will come easy. It’s already all there, under the surface.”

Jason ran a hand through his hair as he watched Dick execute a triple toe loop. “I don’t even have music to plan moves to. Maybe I should focus on that. Or maybe actually pick a theme?”

“Whatever you want to do.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be my coach? Give me something to go on here.” He glared at Dick once again. The man was being no help whatsoever, what was he even doing here?

Sighing, Dick skated in closer to Jason. “I _am_ helping you, Jay. I'm giving you the freedom to plan something. I'll be here to help in ways that I can, but haven’t you ever wanted to be completely in charge of your own program?”

“Well, yeah but-"

“ _Pas de mais_. You got this. Just trust yourself.” With one hand, he reached out and cupped Jason’s cheek as he leaned up and kissed the other. When he pulled back, he gave Jason a smile before skating away again.

Jason huffed, crossing his arms and drumming his fingers. If Dick could plan his own routines, surely Jason could do it too. He just had to take it one step at a time. He would need to figure out music and-

And now he felt like an idiot.

When he was practicing with Tim, when he was still in Gotham, he had mentioned he knew a student at Gotham University that composed music, and could compose a song for Jason. He had declined at the time, since it was too late in the season to change songs. Now though, maybe he still knew that composer.

Quickly, he pulled out his phone, and dialed Tim’s number. It only took a few rings for him to answer the phone.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Timmy! I didn’t wake you, did I?”

Jason heard the sigh, causing him to grin. “You know you didn’t. What’s up?”

“Just wanted to say hi to my favorite skater.” He rolled his eyes as he saw Dick pout at him. “How’s it feel, being my replacement?”

“I am not your replacement, Jay. Ivy would come back if you asked her. Both of us know this.” He paused, but Jason heard the smirk as he said, “Though I doubt you’re that eager to give up your current coach.”

Jason looked over at Dick who was trying to act like he was still nonchalantly just skating around the ice, but Jason could tell he was listening in. His suspicions were confirmed as he saw Dick perk up when he said, “He certainly is something.”

“So, what’s the real reason for your call?”

“Straight to the point? Kind of rude manners there, Timothy. What would your mother say?” He heard the eye roll.

“ _Jason._ ”

“Okay, okay! Don’t get all bent out of shape. I was wondering if you still knew that one student from Gotham U? The one that could compose a song for me?” Dick once again perked up at that, this time making no effort to hide the fact that he was listening in.

“Oh, you mean Artemis? No. But I do know how to get in touch with her. Why? Finally going to skate to an original song?”

Jason felt a smile form as he smugly said, “Doing my own choreography, too.”

Tim let out a low whistle. “Congrats, Jay. Lucky for you, I had Arte compose a song for you anyway. She kept it in case you ever changed your mind. I can call her, and arrange a time for you to meet, and pick it up.”

“This is why you are the best, Timbo!” Another pout from Dick which had Jason grinning once again. “Talk to you later.” As he hung up, Dick skated back up.

“So, Tim, huh? Drake?” Jason nodded. “Are you guys close, or…?”

Laugh bursting out, Jason held onto the railing to hold him upright. “Oh my fucking God, you’re _jealous!_ ”

Dick hunched his shoulders, and crossed his arms as a blush rose to his face. “I am _not_ jealous. I was just curious.”

“Don’t worry, Dickie. Tim’s just like a brother to me,” Jason breathed out, working to get his breath back after his laughing fit. He wiped at his eyes as he shook his head. “I can’t believe you’re jealous though! Ah, that’s priceless.”

Huffing, Dick once again skated away from Jason, keeping his back turned to him as he resumed his lazy skating. A thought popped into his head, and he grinned. Looking back over his shoulder to make sure Jason was still watching him, he executed a perfect backflip on the ice. It was an illegal move, meaning he couldn’t officially perform it, or he’d get serious points taken off. He still loved executing the move though. It was dangerous, but he was always drawn to it. Had been since he was a kid. As he landed it, he saw he got the desired effect from Jason when he turned back around and saw the stunned expression.

“What the fuck was that!?” Jason asked once he could speak again.

“Pretty sure it was a backflip, Jay. Your sight isn’t going, is it?” He grinned, absolutely enjoying the look on Jason’s face.

Jason glared though it was severely hampered by his shock still coming through. “I know what it was, Dickhead.”

“Then why did you ask?”

Now the glare was cutting through the shock. “That move is illegal, _for good reason!_ How did you even learn it?”

Dick shrugged, skating closer. “I saw it, and wanted to do it. So I did. Besides, it’s not _that_ dangerous.”

“Like hell it isn’t! You have blades attached to your feet! You’re on a slippery surface! One wrong move, and it’s not just a small injury. You could fucking _die._ ”

Once Dick got close enough, his grin softened some as he saw how upset Jason was getting. “I’m not dead yet.” At Jason’s unimpressed stare, he sighed. “I get it’s a dangerous move. But half of our moves are anyway, and I’ve been doing it since I was younger. I've got it down. Just trust me, yeah?”

Jason still didn’t look convinced, but he reluctantly agreed. “Just… don’t get cocky about it. Be careful, alright?”

“ _Bien sûr_. It’s nice to know you care so much, Jay.” He grabbed Jason’s hand, bringing it up to kiss his knuckles.

Glaring, Jason rolled his eyes, but he didn’t move his hand away. “I just don’t want Roy to have to clean your dead body off the ice.”

Dick laughed. They both knew that was a lie, but neither of them commented on it.

The next day, Jason drove to a local cafe where he was supposed to meet up with pianist, Artemis Crock. Dick was off with Roy doing who the hell knows what, leaving Jason to go to this meeting alone. Parking his bike, he pulled off his helmet as he stood up and looked around the front of the cafe. He saw Artemis sitting at a table, drinking a latte as she scrolled through her phone. She didn't look like someone that was a classical piano composer, but he guessed he didn't necessarily look like an elegant figure skater so, who was he to judge?

“Hey,” she looked up as Jason walked closer. “You the one that’s going to give me that original song?”

The woman grinned before saying, “Yes and no.” She gestured for Jason to take a seat as she explained, “I want to make you a new song. One that represents who you are _now,_ rather than who you were _then._ ”

“That makes sense, I guess-"

“Great!” Artemis interrupted, placing down her phone. “Then we can start going over your likes, dislikes, what makes you _you._ Maybe it would be best to start with what you want this music to say about you.”

Jason didn’t like where this was going at all. He didn’t want to share all these things with a virtual stranger. That apparently was reflected on his face as Artemis gave him a sheepish grin over the rim over her cup.

“Sorry, got a bit carried away there. This is the first time someone is actually going to skate to my music. It’s kind of crazy awesome.” She took another sip of her latte before placing it down again. “What do you want the music to be about? What do you want to show the audience?”

Leaning back in his seat, Jason looked down as he thought it over. What did he want his free program to be about? There were so many options he could go with, but he wasn’t entirely sure which would be best. Until it hit him.

“Love.” Artemis stared at him, a bit shocked, so he continued, “I’ve realized some things about me lately. Admitted some things that were… hard for me to admit. I'm trying to open myself up more to the love around me, and I think it might be best to represent that. Represent that change in myself...” He trailed off as he realized he had kind of gone off on a bit of a speech there. He cleared his throat and finished it lamely with, “Yeah, love.”

An appraising look was given him, almost verging on awkward, causing him to fidget. Finally, Artemis spoke once again. “I can definitely work with that. You free to work out some details?”

Jason slowly let a smile grow as he nodded. This was all really happening. It was exciting, and sort of terrifying, but he honestly couldn’t wait to skate something all his own. To plan something from beginning to end that reflected him all throughout it. He was ecstatic to get started.

\---

He spent almost three hours with Artemis, going over music, arrangements, and personal feelings he wanted reflected in the song. It was a lot of work, but he loved every second of planning it out. As he walked through the front door, he was feeling pretty great. Apparently someone else was too as he heard giggling coming from the living room. Curious, he walked over to investigate only to come face to face with Dick sitting on the couch, laughing at some cartoon. Robin was on his lap, while Roy was sitting in the armchair, texting on his phone. As Dick spotted Jason though, his face lit up.

“Jay! You’re back!”

Jason smiled as he took a seat next to Dick. “Yup. And I feel fucking fantastic”

“Meeting went well then?” Dick asked as he turned down his show.

“It went very well. And I've already got some ideas on moves to add to my routine.”

“ _Merveilleux!_ I knew you would figure it out.” Dick beamed up at him, pride in his eyes.

Leaning back, Jason glanced between Dick and Roy. “What did you two do today?”

“This one wanted to go dancing.” Roy gestured with his head towards Dick. “It was so annoying! He went on and on about how bored he was, and insisted I take him. Then, when we got there, he kept getting hit on every like five seconds! It was terrible.”

“I didn’t hear you complaining when I got you free drinks,” Dick hummed as he looked over at Roy. “In fact, I believe you were the one that said something along the lines of ‘this is fucking amazing. I need to bring you more places and see what other free shit I can get.’”

Roy gasped as he clutched at his chest. “How _dare_ you use my words against me!”

Rolling his eyes, Dick turned back to Jason. “So, what’s the theme you decided on?”

Jason tried his hardest not to blush, clearing his throat and trying to nonchalantly play it off. “Love,” he mumbled under his breath.

“What?” Dick asked, having barely heard what it was.

“Love,” Jason said louder, staring down at his lap. He now was seriously regretting his decision. This mortification would kill him.

“ _What?_ ” Dick repeated, taken aback. He didn’t mean to, he just didn't think Jason would choose _that_ as his theme. Not to say he wasn’t extremely happy about it. Love. He thought it fit perfectly.

Roy clasped his hands together and gasped. “Jaybird, you’re in _love?_ I fucking knew it. And you two say you aren’t together.”

Folding his arms, Jason glared at his friend and purposefully moved a little further away from Dick. “We aren’t. I'm just talking about love in general. I'm trying to open myself up more to it all. The love from my mom, you and Kori. Plus, it just fits in well with my short program.”

There was still a disbelieving look on Roy’s face, but he let it go. “In all honesty, I'm happy for you, Jay. You’re changing, and I honestly think that’s great.” He gave his friend a genuine smile, before directing it towards Dick, knowing that man was a big help in that change. Despite what Jason said.

“Thanks, Roy.” Jason had a small smile of his own.

“So, do you have a name yet?” Dick asked, shifting Robin around on his lap so he could more easily press against Jason’s side.

With determination, Jason willed himself to keep his arm between them. He couldn’t give Roy more of a reason to think they were together. Sure, he may have given Dick those flowers, and basically admitted his feelings. But this was still new for him. He still needed to figure it out, without that added pressure from Roy or Dick. “I haven’t thought much about it, yet.”

Dick shrugged, seemingly content even with the arm putting that barrier between them. “You’ll think of something, I'm sure.”

As Jason was about to respond, Roy cut in. “If you guys are about to get all affectionate and gross right now, I'm out.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “Dick’s the affectionate one here, not me.” As if to prove his point, Dick held one of Jason’s hands, lacing their fingers as he nuzzled in closer. He was ecstatic when Jason didn't pull his hand away. “I’m surprised you're talking about leaving before dinner though. You’re always trying to get food out of us.”

“I am not _always_ trying to get food out of you. I'm just trying not to starve. Sorry for ensuring my survival, Jaybird.” He paused as he looked at them before making a disgusted face. “Though if this continues, I may just lose my appetite anyway.”

“You are so fucking dramatic.” Jason rolled his eyes, but still didn't release Dick’s hand.

“I try my best.” He stood up and stretched before stuffing his hands in his pockets. “Speaking of food though, I'm gonna get a snack. Want anything?” When the two on the couch shook their heads, Roy trudged off to the kitchen.

As soon as they heard the rummaging in the kitchen, Dick sighed, closing his eyes. “I am proud of you, Jay. I'm glad your program is coming together.”

Jason knew that the reason any of this was happening was because of Dick. His crazy, impulsive desire to randomly come out here and coach him. It was honestly a bit insane, and he still couldn’t totally believe it. He kept these thoughts to himself though as he rested his head on Dick’s and softly said, “Me too, Dickie. Me too.”

\---

About a week later, Jason was skating around the rink, performing the skate sequence he had finished the choreography for last night. He also now had his original song he was skating to playing. Artemis did even better with it then he could have ever imagined, loving every second of the piece. It was freeing to finally have the stress off of him, allowing him to fully enjoy himself. That is until he heard the doors swing open, and turned to see Dick stomping in.

“You didn’t wake me up!” Dick crossed his arms, continuing with, “You know how much I was looking forward to seeing your program!”

Jason rolled his eyes as he stopped the music, and skated over to Dick. “I _did_ try to wake you up, Dickhead. I knocked on your door for like 10 minutes straight. I eventually gave up. And unlike you, I don’t just barge into people’s rooms. _Uninvited._ ”

“I get lonely,” Dick defended. “Besides, you never complain once I'm in there.”

“Yes. I do. You just ignore me.”

Dick tilted his head as he thought about it, before shrugging, realizing that was accurate. All of Jason’s protests were half-hearted at best, so Dick just couldn’t bring himself to take them all that seriously. He knew if Jason actually wanted him out, he’d be kicked out pretty aggressively. But he wasn’t, so he found himself sleeping in Jason’s room more often than not. Jason still wasn’t really initiating any affection himself, or cuddling Dick back, but he wasn’t pushing him away either. So, for now, Dick would just have to be affectionate enough for both of them. Which he was more than willing to do.

“ _Moving on_ , I want to see your performance, come on!” Dick leaned against the railing, bouncing in place, face full of excitement.

Laughing, Jason shook his head. “You are so fucking pushy. Maybe I shouldn’t show you until the regional competition. Make you wait like everyone else. You are always saying you love to be surprised.”

“Not like this! Not now! Not when I've been waiting _all week._ ” His eyes softened, big and round, with a slight pout to his lip to add to the effect as he gazed up at Jason. “Come on, Jay. _Faites-le. S’il vous plait?_ ”

“Fine, fine. Just stop with all of this.” He flashed Dick once last grin before restarting the song, and pushing back out onto the ice. As he ran through the whole routine, he was amazed at how he felt compelled to add more into the performance than he previously had during solo practice. He was thinking it was probably just because he had an audience, but he knew it was because _Dick_ was his audience.

This whole performance came about because of him. Jason was where he was because of him. Skating to his own choreography, his own song that reflected him inside and out. He wasn’t lying when he said he was feeling the first stirrings of love for him.

As he landed a triple flip, he let himself reflect on that. He wasn’t entirely sure when Dick had so completely entangled himself in his life, but he found himself caring about it less. Dick had become a reassuring constant over the past months. Jason was determined to show him how much he had come to care for him, even if he wasn’t as outright about it as the other man. He found himself adding in more complicated moves just to impress him. Shock him. He felt a weird tingle when he locked eyes with Dick across the rink and realized he succeeded.

Yeah, he was falling for Dick. Fast, and hard, and it was as terrifying as it was exhilarating. Dick had worked his way into Jason’s life, and he knew he didn’t want to lose that. His laugh. His smiles. His stubbornness, pride, or excitable nature. The way he coaxed so much out of Jason without even trying. Even the flaws were endearing. His temper, his messiness, his oversleeping, the insecurities. All of that just made him more human, instead of the untouchable golden boy Jason had thought of him as when he was a kid. He made sure to try to convey that emotion in every step, convey those feelings towards him. Because if Jason couldn’t use words, he would use skating. Figuring out all of his feelings over the past week had been difficult, but he could admit to himself that what he was starting to feel was love.

The song slowly came to a close with Jason staring at Dick with wide eyes, the last thought still repeating in his head. It couldn’t be so serious, that fast, right? That seemed too fast. Granted, Jason didn't have much of a reference for this sort of thing, but it _felt_ fast. It was still just simple admiration with a bit of attraction thrown in there. But as he saw the absolute joy, and pride shining on Dick’s face, all he could think was sure. It might feel fast. But it also felt _right._ Shaking his head, he skated his way over to Dick, letting a confident smirk form. “Well, this feels familiar, doesn’t it? Left you speechless once again?”

“Only because you continue to surprise me, Jay! That was _phénoménal._ ” He reached up, grabbed onto Jason’s face, and leaned up to press their foreheads together. “How are you so _extraordinaire?"_  he asked, a bit breathless as he gave Jason a small smile. Dick pressed a small kiss to Jason’s nose, then his forehead, then his chin, back to his nose.

Jason laughed, letting it continue for a few moments before grabbing a hold of Dick’s face to still him. As he looked into the other man’s eyes, he attempted to put his words together before quietly saying, “You’re pretty _fantastique_ , too.” Then, before he could rethink his decision, he leaned in, and pressed the lightest of kisses to the corner of Dick’s mouth. It was more a whisper of a kiss then anything since it was so light, but it didn’t stop Dick’s whole face from lighting up.

This was the first time Jason had ever initiated any kind of contact like this. And to actually kiss not only his face, but the _corner of his mouth?_ It was almost too much for him to handle. And then the little bit of French he tried to use was honestly just downright _adorable,_ though Dick doubted Jason would appreciate that sentiment, so he kept it to himself and just enjoyed the contact while it lasted.

All too soon, Jason was pulling back, dropping his hands, and pulling back a bit from Dick as he cleared his throat. “Let’s, uh, go get some lunch, yeah?”

Dick smiled and nodded, face still tingling from where Jason’s lips had lingered. He resisted the urge to reach up and touch the spot, as he said, “That sounds _fantastique_.” He grinned wider as he caught the slight pink to Jason’s face as he turned away to trudge off the ice, and head to the locker room. Once he was sure Jason had fully turned around, and was heading off, he gave into the urge and touched the side of his mouth. It was now his mission to actually kiss Jason.

Well, it was before, but he was much more serious about it now. Now that he was given the smallest of tastes, he craved more. Though, he would still have to be careful about pushing Jason. He would be absolutely devastated if he scared him away now. So instead, he let himself indulge in fantasies. Fantasies that he hoped would actually be able to come true someday. Once his daydreaming turned a bit more heated, he brought himself out of his thoughts before he got too wrapped up in them. Now was not the time to think about things like _that._ Quickly shaking his head, he left to head to the locker rooms, ready for some food.

And definitely ready to spend some more time with Jason.

\---

Jason was annoyed.

He had to compete in regionals to qualify for nationals in order to go to the Grand Prix Final, all because he placed so low in the last nationals. It was all irritating, and he felt it was a waste of time. Yet, he still had to practice for the stupid thing. His aggravation was clearly shown as he laced up his skates, shoulders tense.

Dick walked in just as he finished getting his skates on. He noticed Jason’s distress right away as he took a seat next to the younger man. “Still annoyed I take it.” It wasn’t a question.

“This is all just a waste of time, Dickie. I should be practicing for nationals, for the Grand Prix! Not… this.” He waved his hand around before letting it drop back down uselessly as he sighed.

“Come on, Jay. Regionals aren’t that bad. They can be a lot of fun! You get to connect with local skaters, and have more fun than in the more formal competitions.” Grabbing Jason’s head, he pulled down until it was resting on his shoulder, and he could run his fingers through Jason’s hair. “Just focus on your overall goal, let go, and have fun.”

Jason let out a long breath as he closed his eyes, allowing himself to enjoy the fingers in his hair, even though he was kind of bent over in a weird position. Curse Dick for being shorter than him. After a few seconds of silence, Jason said, “I think I thought of a name for my program.”

“ _Génial!_ What are you thinking?”

There was a pause before Jason said, “Well, I was talking to Roy, and he said it should be _Jason on Ice,_ which sounded weird to me. So- and he said it sounded pretentious, but I was thinking about _Resurrection_. You know, since I'm becoming a new person and… stuff.” He pinched at the bridge of his nose as he shook his head slightly so as not to shake Dick’s fingers from his hair. “It’s fucking stupid, I know. I should try to think of something else.”

“No, Jason! I think it’s good. You told me yourself you feel like a different person now, and resurrection does mean the revival of something. Rebirth. I think it’s a good word to describe what you’re going through right now.” His fingers pulled at Jason’s hair lightly as he playfully said, “Though I am mad you told Roy first.”

Jason shrugged a shoulder as he dropped his hand and opened his eyes. “You were asleep when I thought of it, but I wanted to run it by someone, so I called Roy. That was a mistake though as he kept calling me artsy, and pretentious.” Rolling his eyes, he mumbled, “And he wonders why I don't tell him things.”

Dick laughed as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Jason’s head. “Well, I think it sounds good. But you should consider telling Roy things because when we hang out, he complains about how closed off you are. It’s done in a loving way… I think, but it’s still kind of annoying.”

“Yeah, he can be a bit of a drama queen. And quite the complainer,” Jason said fondly as he pulled away from Dick and sat back up, back sore from the awkward position. “Anyway, I should get back to practice for this stupid competition if I'm going to win.”

“That’s the spirit!”

\---

Back in France, Damian huffed as he went through his ballet routine yet again. He wanted to be back on the ice, but Selina, Barbara, Dinah, and even Bruce all insisted he focus on perfecting his ballet moves. He hated it, especially when Barbara and Dinah kept calling him a ‘prima ballerina.’ He scowled as Dinah stopped him once again after landing a grand jeté.

“What is it this time?”

“You keep going into the splits too early in the jump. You have to do it at the peak of it, and hold it, so it looks like you’re gliding.” Dinah walked over, and performed the jump herself, trying to walk Damian through it.

While she was going over the jump with Damian, Barbara watched. She admired the way Dinah was so patient with Damian, carefully and painstakingly teaching him. She did that with all of her students, and there were definitely times Barbara felt useless by her side, despite her girlfriend’s reassurances. There just wasn’t much she could do, wheelchair bound as she was, and it stung a lot more often than she let on. Though, she supposed it did have some advantages. Like right now, she was able to just sit back and admire the way Dinah’s body moved, and flowed. It was a pretty great view.

There was a small knock on the private dance studios door before it opened, and Bruce walked in. Damian and Dinah continued to go through the routine when he motioned for them to continue as he came to a stop next to Barbara.

She glanced over at him before bringing her gaze back to the other two. “You come to check up on him?”

Bruce gave a slight nod as he watched his son with a critical eye. “How is he doing?”

“He still has quite a bit of work ahead of him, but he’s definitely well on his way to becoming a prima ballerina.”

“Good. That’s… good. I'm proud,” Bruce said awkwardly before clearing his throat.

They lapsed into a silence as they continued to watch until Barbara asked, “So, I heard Dick’s a coach now. How’s that working out?”

“It seems to be fine. Dick’s, well, _Dick_ , but he’s doing better on his own then I thought he would.”

“You never did give him enough credit,” Barbara said softly as she looked fully at Bruce. “But where does that leave you, if you aren’t coaching him this season?” She knew that coaching Dick was Bruce’s own little way of coping with the fact that he had to give up on his own skating career. He still skated in his free time with his family, and Clark whenever they found the time to meet, but nothing could compare to the rush of competition. Barbara could sympathize with that.

Bruce knew Barbara could be blunt, straight to the point, but the questioning still made him feel a bit uncomfortable. He shifted before saying, “I've actually shifted all my focus onto Damian. It’s sort of nice, not having to split my attention between the two. Selina’s not very pleased, though. She said me being around more is going to put her out of a job.”

Barbara let out a quiet laugh as she side eyed Bruce. “Then you’ll be glad to know, not only as a father, but a coach, that Damian is doing exceptionally well.” Right as she finished her sentence, she heard Dinah clapping.

“Much better, my little prima ballerina! You definitely have the hang of it now.” Dinah was practically glowing with pride, while Damian was smirking, satisfaction shining in his eyes. He looked over to his father, who gave him a small smile and nod in return. Dinah continued, “Now we should work on your relevé in fifth.”

As Dinah began showing off the next move, Bruce and Barbara watched them. Joy was present on both of their faces, though it was easier to tell on Barbara’s face then Bruce’s. As usual, it was only evident to those that knew what to look for. Luckily, Damian was one of those people, and seeing the delight on his father’s face made him feel content. That was all that mattered.

\---

_Jason felt scared, vulnerable as he stared up into Dick’s face, looming over him. “Dickie, just let me explain-"_

_“You don’t_ get _to explain, Jason. This- this is disgusting! You are_ disgusting _. You didn’t even try to fight back.”_

_As Dick said the words, his face was twisted up into a sneer. Brilliant blue eyes were reflecting that disgust as he gazed down at Jason. The younger man felt pinned to the dirty mattress by his stare, phantom touches causing him to feel sick to him stomach. He was filthy, disgusting, and he just wanted to shut his eyes tight against the look Dick was giving him. But he couldn’t. His eyelids weren’t responding._

_“You thought you could be with_ me? _You thought you could even look at me, let alone touch me with your filthy hands?” The laugh Dick gave was entirely humorless, and harsh. Almost tinny to Jason’s ears, making his head hurt. “I'm too good for you, Jason. Always have been, always will be. And now you’re entertaining thoughts of loving me. Of me loving you back. It’s as adorable as it is pathetic.”_

_Jason flinched as the words hit him, and he struggled to move away. He still couldn’t as Dick leaned in close. His breath fanned across Jason’s lips as he whispered, “No one will ever love you, Jason. Not after what you’ve done. You don't deserve it. You certainly don’t deserve it from me.”_

_There were tears pricking at the edges of Jason’s eyes. As soon as Dick noticed, he started laughing once again. Leaning away, his laughter turned almost deranged as Jason once again felt phantom touches running up and down his body. He tried to scream. Scream until his throat was bleeding and raw. But it was useless._

_It was always useless._

Jason awoke with a start, breathing heavily. He rolled over, and saw it was about midnight. Regionals were the next day, so he was supposed to be sleeping peacefully, getting good rest. And really, ever since Dick had begun sleeping in his bedroom more, he found his nightmares had basically disappeared. Obviously that wasn’t true _now._ Which was annoying.

He turned his head to see Dick was on his side, faced away from him, still snoring softly. At least he hadn’t woken him up. Someone deserved to get a full night’s sleep around here. He was going to get up and leave, but instead he ended up rolling onto his side, and carefully putting his arm around Dick’s waist. Dick grumbled lightly in his sleep before moving back closer to Jason’s chest. They never usually laid like this, but with Dick asleep, Jason felt emboldened. He didn’t want to wake the older man up, but now he felt he couldn’t stop. He decided to blame it on his nightmare, and the emotional distress it left him in.

He pressed a kiss to Dick’s shoulder before burying his face in the crook of his neck. “You have been a pain in the ass ever since you came into my life, you know that?” Jason whispered, not entirely sure what was compelling him to say all this, but once it started the words kept falling out. “I’m not sure whether to curse you for it, or just give into my fucking feelings because _obviously_ they aren’t going anyway. If anything, they seem to be getting _more_ intense, and I don’t know how to deal with that because…”

He moved to rest his forehead against Dick’s shoulder, letting out a deep breath. “This is just all so new for me, Dickie. And you think that you aren’t worthy of anything. Worthy of… of _love._ Which isn’t true in the slightest. You make my life brighter with just a single smile. You are a fucking ray of sunshine that I feel this strong urge to protect, and I'm not entirely sure why.” He closed his eyes as thoughts and memories hit him.

“The truth is, Dickie, I'm the one that doesn’t deserve you. You were always this golden boy when I was growing up. You still are, and you’ve earned that. But me, I've done some things you wouldn’t be proud of. Hell, I'm not proud of them, even if I did do them to survive. I'll just end up corrupting you, ruining you. And you deserve better than that.” Opening back up his eyes, he pressed another kiss to the back of Dick’s neck. “Hopefully, one day, I can actually tell you this, but I'm selfish. So, I probably won’t for a while longer, because I know you’ll leave.” He fell quiet, not entirely sure what possessed to admit all that in the middle of the fucking night.

Dick shifted, opening his eyes slightly to squint in the dark. He had been awake for a while, shortly after Jason had woken up from his nightmare. He was going to comfort him, but then Jason began talking, opening up, saying things Dick knew he would never say if he knew he was awake. But now that it seemed he got it all out, Dick had to try to comfort him, without letting on that he actually heard everything. He quietly called out, “Jay?”

He felt Jason still behind him, but before he could move away, Dick turned onto his other side, staring at Jason as his eyes adjusted to the dark. “Are you okay?” Dick asked, voice low and soft.

Jason cleared his throat, but his voice still sounded raspy. “Nightmare. Did I wake you? I was just about to leave.”

Even in the dark, Dick could barely make out the fear in Jason’s expression, before it was quickly hidden behind a blank mask. “It’s fine, Jay. You don't have to leave. Do you… want to talk about it?”

Jason thought back to the last time they both had nightmares. To how much Dick had shared with him. There was a fleeting moment where he thought about sharing, but apparently he could only do that when Dick was asleep. “No, I really don’t.”

“Okay, well. Do you want me to make you some tea? We could-"

“Dick, it’s fine, really. Go back to bed, I'll handle it myself.” He moved to get up from the bed, but Dick quickly put a hand on Jason’s hip, stopping him.

“At this point, I sincerely hope you know that won’t work on me.” He squeezed Jason’s hip as he added, “Wherever you go, I go. Besides, I'm already in bed.”

Jason ignored the last comment, and the grin he was sure Dick had on his face. “You need sleep. You are the fucking worst when you’re tired,” Jason argued, trying to pull away but Dick just tightened his grip.

“Then I suggest you stay here, and go back to sleep with me. Because if you leave, I'm following you.” Using his grip, he started pulling Jason back in.

A wave of tiredness hit Jason, and he couldn’t find it in him to fight Dick. He knew Dick was serious about following him, and he didn’t really feel like leaving the warm bed at this point. So, he let himself be pulled in as he mumbled, “I fucking hate you.”

Once Dick had Jason in a more comfortable position against his chest, he started running his fingers through his hair as he chuckled out, “ _Tout ce que vous voulez._ ”

“I could fucking handle it myself, I’m not a baby.” His voice was growing slurred, breath deepening.

“Go to sleep, Jay. _Bonne nuit.”_

Jason mumbled something else, but Dick couldn’t tell what it was as it got lost in heavy snores. He continued threading his hand through Jason’s hair as he processed everything he had heard Jason admit to. As guilty as the thought made him feel, he was glad he was able to hear the words. Words that he wasn’t sure he would ever hear otherwise. He felt he understood the younger man better, and that in turn would help him better help Jason. It was a nice feeling, and left him with pleasant thoughts as he drifted back off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien sûr: Of course  
> Pas de mais: No buts.(approximately)  
> Faites-le. S’il vous plait: Do it. Please.  
> Tout ce que vous voulez: All you want


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick gasped, clapping his hand over his heart. “Are you saying you don’t trust my fashion sense?”

The next day started out okay. Breakfast went well, and Jason was shocked he didn’t actually feel too tired. Dick was in a surprisingly good mood as well, despite having been woken up in the middle of the night.

Jason knew it wouldn’t last.

It started with him getting picked to skate first. He was also embarrassed to see he was the oldest person there, the second oldest was only 18. Then he had an awkward encounter with another skater. Jason was just walking to the locker rooms to change with Dick babbling on with encouraging words, or something.  Jason honestly wasn’t listening at this point, there was only so much ‘inspiration’ he could take. A voice cut through as he realized it was his name being called.

“Jason! Jason Todd!”

Jason paused, turning around to see a kid running to up to him. He recognized him as Billy Batson, one of the rising figure skaters in Gotham. Raising an eyebrow, Jason crossed his arms as Billy came to a stop in front of him. “Uh, yeah?”

“I can’t believe it’s really you! That you’re really here, and I get to share the ice with _the Jason Todd!_ ” The excitement shining in his expression was almost too much. “Do you think you could give me some advice, or tips, or something before we have to go on? It’s just you’re such an amazing skater, and you could probably help me a lot. I mean, you’re basically my role model, and-"

“Whoa, slow down, kid,” Jason interrupted. At a loss on how exactly to handle this situation, he glanced over to Dick. He was no help though as he looked like he was trying to hold back a laugh as he motioned for Jason to continue. Rolling his eyes, he looked back over at Billy and sighed. “Look, I’ve never had a fan before, and I feel that’s for good reason. I may be a good skater, but I should not be a role model. To anyone. You’re doing pretty well on your own, so just keep doing what you’re doing.”

“But I-”

“Seriously, kid. There’s better role models out there than me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go get ready to go on. It was nice meeting you, Billy.” He offered him a smile before turning on his heel, and starting to walk off.

Billy stopped him once again as he said, “You’ve been my role model since I first saw you perform. You were 15, and had just started in the senior division, while I was still in the junior division. You gave this interview where you sounded so _confident_ for your debut. And you actually backed that up with your ranking, coming in fourth! That was amazing to me! You inspired me to have faith in my abilities, and to be confident in myself. When you say I was wrong to have you as my role model, you’re saying everything I've believed in, everything that’s pushed me to be better, _was wrong._ And I just can’t accept that.  _You_ are the one that’s wrong here.” Before Jason could respond, Billy turned and walked off.

Stunned, Jason stared after him, unsure what to do. He looked over at Dick, only to be met with a glare. “Oh, great. You’re mad at me, too?”

“I’m disappointed in you, Jason. You have to support others in these competitions, it’s how this works.” Dick’s glare lessened as he looked over towards where Billy had gone. “That kid seems strong, but if you ignore him. If the person he looks up to doesn’t encourage him, he’s eventually not going to be able to encourage himself.” He sent Jason one last pointed look before pushing past him to head to the locker rooms.

At this point, Jason was feeling horrible, and he was debating running after Billy, not entirely sure what to say, but maybe something would come to mind. But then, Dick was tugging on his arm. “We have to go, Jay. You’re supposed to go on in ten minutes, and you still have to get changed.”

Knowing Dick was right, Jason let himself be pulled away to the locker room, hoping he would get a chance to speak to Billy afterwards.

After he got suited up, he saw Billy as he stood at the edge of the rink, waiting to go on. Jason waved to him, hoping to get his attention. Billy ended up waving back, albeit hesitantly, but that was the best Jason could hope for right now as he heard his cue to step onto the ice. As he got into his first position, he saw Billy perk up out of the corner of his eye, then immediately deflate again as if realizing he was supposed to be mad at him.

Shaking his head, Jason tried to focus on his routine, but it was difficult as Dick and Billy’s words haunted him. He didn’t mean to try to discourage the kid, he just didn’t think anyone should look up to him. He was a complete and utter fuck up a lot of the time. Billy was well on his way to surpassing Jason. In fact, if he remembered correctly, the kid had beaten him last year. So what the hell did he see in him?

As he landed a triple toe loop, a thought occurred to him. Maybe Billy looked up to him for the same reason Jason looked up to Dick. He wanted someone that he could push himself to be better than. Someone that gave him a standard to strive towards, a goal to achieve. Jason could understand that; he had the same type of thing.

Feeling better about the whole Billy situation, now that he felt he understood it, he focused back into his performance, and the audience. He realized he was getting a very lukewarm response, and figured it was probably because he was too wrapped up in his thoughts to think about injecting sex into his Eros program at all. It was too late to fix it though as the song came to a close, and he fell into his final position. Quickly, he made his way off the ice, only to get stopped by Dick at the edge of the ice, who didn’t look too happy.

“What the hell was that, Jason? That was your worst performance of Eros yet! You did good on the technical part of it, but-”

Rolling his eyes, Jason pushed past Dick. “Not now, Dickhead.” He spotted Billy off to the side, watching him warily. In record time it seemed, he put the guards back on his skates, and walked over towards Billy. As he got closer, he said, “Hey, kid. I just wanted to apologize for earlier.”

The wariness of Billy’s gaze softened a bit as he nodded. “Okay…”

“I figured out why you look up to me. At least I think I did. And it wasn’t right of me to try to take that away from you. If me being your role model helps you, then I’ll try not to let you down.” As he gazed at Billy, he hoped he saw the determination there. The promise.

Within a few seconds, all of the wariness had seemed to vanish, and his lips broke out into a huge smile. “I trust you, Jason! You’re one of the best skaters out there. Like, this last performance, even though I was supposed to be mad at you, I still couldn’t look away! You were _amazing!_ And I kind of want to hug you? Is that weird? Can I hug you?”

Jason was a bit freaked out as he stared down at Billy’s wide, hopeful eyes. He glanced over to Dick who was just watching with a huge grin of his own. Reluctantly, he nodded as he looked back at Billy. He was supposed to be trying to be more open, and trusting of others, right? “Yeah, sure, but-"

He didn’t get to finish his sentence as Billy launched himself at Jason, wrapping his arms around him. “This outfit is super weird,” Billy said.

Laughing, Jason awkwardly patted Billy’s head, not used to people hugging him like this besides friends and family. It was strange. “Yeah, you can blame my coach for that one.”

As Billy finally let go, and stepped back, he looked over at Dick, who quickly glanced away to act like he wasn’t watching them. “He’s just your coach? Aren’t you two dating?” Billy asked as he turned his gaze back to Jason.

Jason furrowed his brow, glancing over his shoulder at Dick. He wasn’t sure what they were at this point. He couldn’t say they were dating. They hadn’t been on any formal dates, they never _said_ they were dating, and they hadn't even kissed. At the same time, he didn’t think they were exactly just friends at this point either. It was confusing, and odd, and being reminded that they were in a sort of limbo left Jason irritated. He turned back to Billy and shook his head. “No, we aren’t dating.”

“Oh. Okay.” They lapsed into a bit of an awkward silence until Billy asked, “So, you’ll watch me skate, right?”

Jason smiled as he ruffled Billy’s hair. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world, kid.”

\---

That night, Billy ended up joining them for dinner. Harley loved him instantly, doting on him, hovering around him. Jason could still hear their laughter as he washed up the dishes from dinner. He smiled to himself, getting lost in his thoughts as he let the lull of their voices distract him.

“I’m proud of you, Jay.”

At the sound of the voice, Jason looked over to see Dick, leaning against the counter. He was eating a piece of chocolate cake, smug smile on his face as he stuck the fork in his mouth. “Even if your performance left a bit to be desired. I didn’t feel like fucking you on the ice today.”

Jason dropped the cup he was washing back into the sink, looking fully over at Dick with shock on his face. It wasn’t that he didn’t know Dick was interested, but to hear him speak so plainly, it just threw Jason off guard. Slightly dazed, he went back to washing, clearing his throat. “Sorry to disappoint,” he mumbled.

Dick studied him as he took another bite of his cake, trying not to smile too much, or laugh. He couldn’t help it, he just always loved throwing Jason off. The way he would act afterwards was just too adorable, and would sometimes lead to him reciprocating the affection, so of course Dick took the chance.

Finishing up his cake, he hummed and shrugged as he moved closer. “I'm sure you could just make it up to me tomorrow.” His voice was low as he placed his plate next to the sink. “Need help with the dishes?”

Jason held out a dish for him to dry, and when he took it, Jason used it to pull him in closer. He was trying to take Kori’s advice, embrace this part of himself off the ice as well as on. So, he tried for a smirk, lowering his voice as well. “Thanks. And I am serious about making it up to you tomorrow.”

Dick was surprised at how close Jason was. The smirk, and look in his eyes made Dick’s mouth go dry, gaze darting between Jason’s eyes and his lips. It wouldn’t take much to just lean forward, close the distance, and-

“Are we interrupting something?” Billy asked, walking in with Harley, matching grins on their faces.

Letting go of the plate, Jason stepped back, and went back to the dishes. “Nope, just washing up.”

“Yeah. Yeah, washing up.” Dick tried not to let his disappointment show as he picked up the rag to dry the plate. He failed miserably.

“Well, Billy and I were talking, and since tomorrow is the free skate, we were wondering what Jay is planning on wearing!” Harley looked ecstatic as she gazed at her son, hands clasped together under her chin.

“Unless it’s a surprise, in which case we can totally wait!” Billy was quick to add, glancing between the two men.

“Oh, I'm uh…” Jason turned off the water, and turned around as he dried off his hands. He looked over towards Dick, but was just met with an indescribable look. “I'm probably just going to wear another one of Dick’s old costumes. Hopefully something not so hideous,” he finished, looking back at his mom and Billy.

They accepted that, but then had questions on which one, if he was ever getting his own costumes, how good he would look in red. All the while, Dick remained quiet, eyes roaming over Jason as his mind worked.

Later, Jason was in his bathroom, brushing his teeth, getting ready for bed. As usual, Dick walked in, teeth brushed and in his pajamas, plopping down onto Jason’s bed. “I'm going to get you your own costume, you know.”

Spitting out his toothpaste, Jason rinsed his mouth, put everything away, and shut off the lights as he walked out of his bathroom. “What are you talking about?”

“For your performances. You need to start building your own costume set, like me.” Dick laid down as Jason climbed in next to him, shutting off his bedside lamp. “I know you have some costumes from past competitions, but you should be getting new outfits each time. To represent your themes.”

Jason sighed, laying on his back and staring up at the ceiling. He did try to change up his costumes each year, but it was hard, given how expensive they could be. So, he just would alter his existing costumes. It worked well enough. “It’s fine. If you don’t want me wearing your costumes, I can alter one of mine.” He’d have to get up early, before the competition to do it, but he could do it.

“You know how to sew?” Dick asked, turning on his side, and resting his head on his hands as he eyes focused on Jason in the dark room.

“Enough to get by.”

Dick filed that information away in his head for later as he got back to the pressing matter at hand. “I'm fine with you wearing my outfits, but I'm going to help you get something that’s your own.”

“Fine,” Jason relented, moving his head to look back at the other man. “But if you try to put feathers on it, you’re dead.”

Dick gasped, clapping his hand over his heart. “Are you saying you don’t trust my fashion sense?”

“Not at all.”

Huffing, Dick faced away from Jason, curling into himself. “See if you get any cuddling.”

With a laugh, Jason rested his hands beneath his head, and closed his eyes. “You say that like I wanted you to cuddle me in the first place.”

“Of course you do! Everyone likes my cuddles.” Dick glanced over his shoulder, but had to look away when he saw the way the moonlight made Jason look _gorgeous._ He was supposed to be faux mad at him. He had to stay strong.

That was immediately ruined as he heard Jason’s low, rough chuckle as he murmured, “Whatever you say.”

The rumble of it, the huskiness and fullness of it made Dick roll over and wrap himself tight around Jason. That earned him another chuckle. “What happened to no cuddling?”

“I'm not strong enough,” Dick admitted, rubbing his cheek against Jason’s chest.

“You are like a damn cat, I swear.” He cracked open an eye, soft smile forming as he gazed down at Dick. He moved one hand to place on the other man’s back, hoping not to draw attention to it, but of course that was asking too much.

“And you tried to say you were against cuddling.” The smugness in his voice was infuriating, so Jason ended up retaliating by pinching his side.

“Go to sleep, Dickie.”

\---

The next day, Jason stood at the edge of the rink, dressed in one of his old outfits. He wasn’t planning on wearing his, but it was better than risking another of Dick’s. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jacket as he glared at Dick once again. “I should have worn this instead of Discowing.”

Dick rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms, staring out at the ice to avoid the glare. “Excuse you, Discowing is amazing. And it has more sex appeal. You’ve seen that deep v-neck, how tight it is on you. It’s the best. This is boring,” Dick said, gesturing to his simple outfit.

“You and I have different definitions of the word best. And boring.” Jason shook his head and hunched his shoulders a bit as he watched the current skater gliding about the ice. After yesterday’s performance, he needed to absolutely nail today’s skate if he wanted that chance to go to Nationals. He could admit he was nervous.

Sensing the anxiousness, Dick moved closer, pressing against Jason’s side. “You had an off day yesterday. But remember your theme. Remember the way you’re growing as a person, changing. Remember the love around you. You’ll be fine.”

Jason side eyed Dick, surprised a bit at the actual encouragement. It was reassuring, comforting even. Despite himself, he felt a smile form as the skater on the ice finished his routine. Jason was supposed to go on next, so he turned towards Dick. “Thank you.”

“Of course. What are coaches for? Speaking of…” Reaching into the pockets of his pants, Dick pulled out some chapstick, unscrewing the top. After getting some on his finger, he lifted it to Jason’s lips, gently applying it.

The action took Jason off guard. He felt his lips part in surprise, which Dick smiled at, gaze focused on making sure the chapstick was applied evenly. There was a slight pink to Jason’s cheeks that only worsened when Billy walked up.

“And you two say you aren’t dating,” he teased, bouncing on his toes, excitement coming out in his fidgeting.

Dick glanced over at Billy, grinning as he stepped back and removed his fingers from Jason’s lips. “I'm just helping him as a coach. Making sure his lips don’t get dry and chapped.”

“Uh huh.” Billy clearly didn’t look convinced, but he decided to let it go. “I just wanted to say good luck to you today, Jay! You’re going to be awesome, I'm sure of it “

Snapping out of his daze, Jason directed his attention entirely on Billy, not sure he could handle Dick right now. “Thanks, kid. I'm sure you’ll do great, too.” He ruffled Billy’s hair before unzipping his jacket and shrugging it off.

Billy gasped, taking in the outfit. “You look so cool!”

Jason once again glared at Dick, wishing he could have just worn this outfit before. Sure, it didn’t show as much skin as Discowing, but it was still skintight. That's all that really mattered, right?

It was a simple outfit- most of them were. Black with a bit of red at the collar. It suited him, even if it was a little tighter thanks to it being a bit older. _This_ was more his style. _This_ was what he liked to wear.

“Thank you. Good to know someone else around here has taste.” He laughed at Dick’s scoff before pushing off onto the ice.

As the music started, unlike yesterday, Jason was wholeheartedly in it. He felt himself smiling the whole time, remembering Dick’s advice of focusing on the love around him. He looked out to Billy, whose gaze was glued onto him, eyes bright. When he landed his triple axel, he wanted to laugh at the cheers coming from the teen.

Maybe being a role model wasn’t all bad. Maybe it was beneficial for Jason, too. He was actually having _fun_ during a competition. His smile only grew when his focus shifted to Dick, the man practically jumping in place, face beaming with pride. The feeling he felt well up inside of him almost made him lightheaded. It was just completely foreign.

He knew his friends were out in the audience, cheering him on. His mom was out there. He felt the support, the comfort. Everything. It left him smiling, and slightly laughing as the emotions rushed over him, falling into the final pose.

When he left the ice, he was once again ambushed by two figures attaching themselves to him. This time, it was Dick and Billy, hugging him tight as they heaped praise on him.

“That was such an improvement, Jay!” Dick leaned back, smile threatening to split his face.

“I knew yesterday was just a fluke,” Billy added, practically vibrating in place with his excitement.

Jason finally let loose the full laugh that had been threatening to spill out. He felt happier than he had in a long time.

\---

Despite not giving his all during his short program, Jason’s technical score, and score on his free skate was high enough for him to come in first place, Billy a close second. It had been kind of strange to see how different the teen was on the ice. A maturity had shone through that Jason didn’t think Billy was capable of. It was fascinating to watch him skate, and it was obvious why he was considered one of the best rising skaters in Gotham. After Billy had finished his free skate, and winners were announced, Jason had finally given him his number- much to Dick’s insistence- telling him he could call any time. That got him yet another hug.

Jason and Dick were supposed to fly out to China the next day, since Jason was assigned to the Cup of China for the first competition. Currently, Dick was out with Roy, getting accommodations put together for Robin to fly her back out to France. Harley said she would take care of her, but Dick insisted, saying he didn’t want to inconvenience her. Jason, me decided to stay behind and pack. However, when he was in the bathroom, packing up his toiletries, he noticed his roots were starting to show again. Sighing, he rummaged through his cabinets until he found his temporary dye. He was just putting on the gloves when he heard the front door open.

“Jason?” Dick’s voice called out.

“In the bathroom!” He grabbed out the small comb, and a towel as Dick joined him.

Dick locked eyes with him in the mirror, question obvious. “What are you doing?”

“My roots are starting to show again, so I'm touching them up.” Before Jason could even blink it seemed, Dick was standing in front of him, turning him, and tilting his head down. He felt a bit ridiculous. “What are you doing?” He didn’t receive an answer and instead felt fingers gently brushing the top of his scalp.

“ _C’est pa_ s _vrai!_ You really are a redhead?” Dick’s voice came out in an almost awed whisper.

Rolling his eyes, Jason pulled his head away and draped the towel over his shoulders as he turned back to the mirror. “I told you that, didn’t I?” He gasped dramatically, clutching his chest. “Are you saying you thought I was _lying_ to you? I’m hurt, Dickie. Really hurt.”

Dick huffed, as he grabbed the dye from Jason’s hands. “It was just hard to believe. But now that I know for sure, you aren’t dying it.”

“And what? You’re going to stop me?” He reached for the dye but Dick held it further away. “Come on, Dickhead. I’m not fucking around,” Jason growled.

“Neither am I. You said you like to keep all your options open, you should go as a redhead for a while. See if you like it.”

Jason made another grab for the dye as he glared. “I am not going as a redhead just so I can join the little weird club you got going on.”

“I do _not_ have a ‘weird little club.’ I just know what I like,” Dick said as he backed out of the bathroom as Jason made another move for the dye. “Besides, that’s not the _only_ reason.” It was the main reason. “It could also be a good reflection of your theme!”

Lunging for Dick, he quickly worked to get his footing back as the older man sidestepped him. “And how, exactly, do you figure that?”

Dick ignored the snarl tossed at him as he moved closer to the stairs. “The red slowly overtaking the black. Burning it up, until all that’s left is the red fire, consuming all, signaling your transformation is complete. You have been _ressuscité."_

Pausing, Jason looked unimpressed. “You just pulled all of that out of your ass, didn’t you?”

A sheepish grin formed on Dick’s face as he nodded. “It sounded pretty good though, no?”

It did, but Jason wasn’t going to give Dick the satisfaction of knowing that. “Just give me back the dye.”

Heaving a defeated sigh, Dick said, “Fine. I will. If you tell me why you dyed it in the first place.” He figured this way, Jason either kept his hair red, or Dick got information he’d wanted since he first learned Jason originally had red hair. It was a win-win situation for him.

Jason snorted in disbelief. “I’m not doing that. I can just go get more from the store.” He was not telling Dick why he had dyed his hair. He would never live that down.

“Sure you can,” Dick hummed. “But, it’s already six, you still have to finish packing, and we’re leaving early tomorrow. Plus, there was quite a bit of traffic when I came home. Traffic that doesn’t seem like it’s going to die down anytime soon.” That was a lie, but Jason didn’t have to know that.

There were a few moments of tense silence as Jason stared down Dick. He hadn’t had his red hair in a while, maybe he should see how it looks again, now that he’s actually trying to be his own person, instead of a cheap imitation of Dick. Finally, he said, “Fine. I just won’t dye my hair. But if it looks too stupid, I'm dying it no matter what you say.”

“ _C’est une affaire!”_ Dick’s eyes twinkled with happiness.

He still hid the dye though. Just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C’est pas vrai: It's not true  
> ressuscité: Resurrected
> 
> Sorry it's like a whole week late lmao! Editing is going by smoother now tho, so should post at least once a week again.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course Dick knew him. Of course.

The next day, they were both packed, and waiting for their plane at the airport. Dick crouched down in front of Robin, scratching behind her ears. “You be a good girl when you get back to France. Look after things while I'm gone.” Robin licked his face, causing him to chuckle as he hugged her. “I’ll miss you, too.”

Jason turned from watching them, too many painful memories surfacing. Instead he focused on Roy, Kori, and his mom. “You guys are still joining us later, right?” He asked Roy and Kori.

“Yeah! You need your cheerleaders, after all. Maybe I should get a uniform!” At the looks he received he shrugged. “What? Too much? I personally think I could rock a cheerleading outfit.”

Ignoring him, Kori said, “We’ll join you as soon as we are sure the other employees can handle things down at the rink while we’re gone.”

Jason nodded before turning to his mom, who looked teary eyed. “Aw, come on, mom. Don’t cry.”

Wiping at her eyes, Harley shook her head. “I just… It’s always so hard to say goodbye to you like this, Jay.” She threw her arms around her son, mumbling, “Don’t leave for five years again, okay? That’s too long.” 

As he wrapped his arms around her, he buried his face in her neck. “I won’t. I'll be back before you know it.”

She let out a teary laugh as she gave him a final squeeze before pulling back. “You’re lying to me, Jay. What did I tell you about that?”

“That you know all?”

“And don’t you forget it,” she sniffled as she offered him a wobbly smile. “And tell Ivy I said hi, will ya? Oh!” she reached into her bag, and pulled out a small box. “And give her this.” She handed the box to Jason.

He looked down at the box in his hands, desperately wanting to know what it was, but decided against it. He wouldn’t pry like that. Instead, he just gave her a small smile, and let her know it would get to Ivy as he slipped it into his carry-on bag. 

At this point, Dick had finally stood up, and rejoined the conversation. “Thanks again for everything, Harley.”

“Any time, Dick. It will be way too quiet with just me in that house alone, ya know.” She smiled at him as she pulled him into a hug. Whispering into his ear, she said, “Look after our little Jaybird, yeah?”

“He’ll be my  _ petite aile." _

“I don’t know what that means, but okay.” Harley giggled as she pulled back. She was honestly glad someone like Dick was with Jason. He definitely seemed to be changing him for the better, and she couldn’t wish for more.

All too soon, it was time for them to board their flight. They both gave their final goodbyes, before getting on the plane. As they settled in their seats, Dick shifted and rested his head on Jason’s shoulder. “It’s weird to fly economy.”

“You could have probably asked daddy dearest _,_ and he would have set you up.” Probably with a private jet. He was sure the Waynes had that kind of money.

Dick just shrugged. “I actually like flying economy. First class, and private jets always felt much too extravagant to me.” It had made him feel uncomfortable, all that wealth surrounding him. Especially when he felt he didn’t deserve it. Or that he couldn’t be trusted with it. And he didn’t need to give Bruce more excuses to get rid of him. He shut his eyes tight against those thoughts.

Jason noticed, looking down at him. “Hey, you okay?”

Without opening his eyes, Dick nodded. “Just having some bad thoughts. It’ll pass in a bit.”

Well, that was unacceptable. Jason wrapped an arm around Dick’s waist, pulling him in closer. He felt the older man relax against his side as he dropped a kiss to his head.

“Thanks, Jay.” He didn’t elaborate on what he was thanking him for, trusting Jason understood as he let himself relax enough to drift off into a peaceful slumber.

\---

By the time they landed in China, it was already early evening, so they just decided to check into their hotel. The room was pretty nice. Spacious, tastefully decorated, and a big king sized bed. There was even a little kitchenette. Dick was the one that dealt with getting the room together, which probably explained why there was only one bed. Dick seemed to notice Jason’s stare, so nervously explained, “I just figured since I usually sleep in your room anyway…”

“It’s fine, Dickie.”

And honestly, he couldn’t really complain now that he was so comfortable. Leaning against the headboard, he was messing around on his phone with one hand, while the other was tangled in Dick’s hair, playing with it. Dick’s head was currently in his lap, and if Jason stopped, he would receive a glare until he started again. Like Dick was a cat or something. Besides that though, pretty relaxing.

“The Skate America and Skate Canada results are in,” Jason said, pausing his scrolling to read the results.

Letting his eyes slip closed, Dick hummed in response. He did care about the results, but he was too comfortable to move and check for himself. “Who were the winners?”

“The gold medalist from Skate America was some guy named Kaldur?” Jason only knew of a few of the skaters. He knew he should know more about his competitors, but he couldn’t bring himself to socialize like that.

“Oh, good for him! It’ll be nice to see him again.” 

Of course Dick knew him. Of course. Jason looked back at the results. “Looks like second and third place went to Jonathan Kent, and Conner Kent.” Furrowing his brow, Jason looked down at Dick. “Brothers?”

“Sort of,” he replied, not elaborating. Jason tugged at Dick’s hair lightly causing him to sigh, and crack open an eye. “It’s complicated, messy family stuff, and it isn’t really my place to say.”

Jason supposed he could understand it, even though it annoyed him. “Fine.” He scrolled down to the other results. “Skate Canada’s gold medalist was Steve Trevor, followed by Demon Spawn, and finally-"

“Wait, Damian won silver in Skate Canada?” At Jason’s nod, Dick tried to stretch over to his phone sitting on the nightstand without getting up. “How late is it in Canada?”

Rolling his eyes, Jason reached over for his phone, handing it to Dick before looking it up. “We’re thirteen hours ahead of them. Which means it’s about… eight in the morning for them.”

“Perfect! Dami should be awake then.” He went to the contact for his little brother, and dialed the number. It only took about two rings for the phone to be picked up.

“Grayson,” Damian answered, voice rough with sleep. 

“Hey! I heard you won silver! I'm sorry I couldn’t be there, but I'm so proud of you!”

There was a pause before, “You called me for this?” 

Dick smirked as he set the call on speakerphone, and rested the phone on his chest. “Of course, Little D! As soon as I heard, I had to congratulate you.”

He could almost hear the eye roll, but he also heard the wary gratitude as Damian said, “Well, thank you, Grayson. Though this call was unnecessary. Unless I win gold-"

“Damian, we’ve been through this already. I'm proud of you for whatever you accomplish, not just getting gold medals,” Dick sighed. He really hated that Damian still had to suffer through these thoughts. “Silver is an excellent accomplishment.”

“Tt, sure Grayson. Is that all?” Jason snorted at that. “...Is that Todd? Am I on  _ speakerphone?" _

“I got tired of holding the phone. It’s just Jason.” He saw Jason roll his eyes before he focused back on his phone.

" _T_ _hat’s_ what makes it disagreeable. And the fact that you don't see that is a bit disconcerting.” Dick pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head as Damian continued, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I believe it’s time for breakfast. Goodnight, Grayson.”

“Night, Dami.” Once he hung up, he looked up at Jason apologetically. “I’m sorry about him. He means well. He just… thinks he’s protecting me.”

Jason just shrugged a shoulder, eyes not leaving his phone. “It’s okay, Dickie. I can handle myself against a 15 year old kid.” To show he wasn’t mad at Dick in any way, his fingers resumed playing with his hair.

Letting his eyes slip closed again, Dick stretched out, tossing his phone off somewhere to the side of him. “I don’t know. Dami can be quite the handful.”

“So can I. Don't underestimate me.”

Dick laughed. “Whatever you say,  _ petite aile." _

The fingers in his hair paused as Jason looked down at him, eyebrow raised. “Little wing? What the fuck is that?” 

“A new nickname I came up with for you! Isn’t it great? And fitting since I am sort of taking you under my wing. Coaching you, and training you.” Dick pushed his head up into Jason's fingers, attempting to get them to start moving again, reminding Jason even more of a cat.

“You aren’t calling me that. That’s not a thing.”

Dick made a noise of contemplation before saying, “It’s definitely a thing, Jay.”

Jason grumbled, but he began moving his fingers again. He knew once Dick was stuck on something, especially something like this, he was basically an immovable force. Besides, Jason could kind of admit he liked that Dick had his own nickname for him now. So, he let it go. Well, after a bit more complaining, but he ultimately let it go.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn’t a date. Right?

Why did interviews have to be a thing? Dick usually didn’t mind them, but right now he just wanted to have dinner with Jason. The questions were all boring too. It just all felt tedious. He groaned, though it was muffled as he hid his face in Jason’s jacket. He knew the reporters were getting all this on their cameras, and he felt Jason tense up. But he wasn’t being pushed away, and when his face was here, he could feel the low vibrations against his face every time Jason talked. It was more entertaining than this dumb interview. He lifted his head though as he heard a familiar voice. Peeking around Jason, he spotted Lucius Fox and his son, Luke walking by. He pulled away from Jason, leaving him to finish the interview as he caught up to them.

“Lucius! Luke! _Attendez une minute!_ ”

Both of them stopped and turned. “Ah, Richard. How are you? How’s Mister Wayne?”

“Fine, and fine. And please Lucius, just call me Dick. Everyone else does.” Lucius nodded though he knew he probably still wouldn’t listen. “I just wanted to invite you and Luke to have dinner with me and Jason. We’re going to a hot pot restaurant!”

Lucius exchanged a look with his son before giving Dick a polite smile. “Thank you for the offer, but Luke and I have some last minute details to go over for his routine. Maybe some other time.”

“Okay, yeah. Some other time.” He turned his gaze to Luke, offering him an encouraging smile. “ _Bonne chance_!”

“ _Bonne chance_ ,” Luke replied before both him and his father continued on their way.

Dick watched them go until he felt a bump against his shoulder. He looked over and up to see Jason glaring down at him.

“What was that, Dickhead? You left me to those vultures.” Jason looked back at the reporters with a disgusted look before turning back to Dick. “Who were those guys anyway?”

“Friends of Bruce. So you’re done?” When Jason said yes, Dick grinned and twined their arms together, leading them off to the exit of the interview area. “Then let’s go get some food! I'm starving!”

Once they got to the restaurant, and had their food, Jason watched, fascinated as Dick stuffed his face. He noticed Dick was trying to say something, but he couldn't tell what it was. “Swallow your food and breathe before trying to talk, Dickie.”

Taking Jason’s advice, Dick attempted again. “I loved Chinese food before but this? _Parfait._ ” He stuffed a piece of shrimp in his mouth, moaning in happiness.

Jason shifted in his seat, trying to hide just how that moan affected him. Why did Dick have to be so _expressive_ when he ate? It was distracting. He was offered an escape though in the form of Tim. He waved him over when he got his attention. “Hey, Timmy! Long time, no see.”

“Hi, Jason.” Tim looked over at Dick to see him paused in his eating, staring back. “And you must be Dick, the legendary skater.”

A light pink rose to Dick's face as he lowered his chopsticks, and finished his bite before replying. “I don’t know if I'd say _legendary._ More like just incredibly awesome.” He grinned at Tim while Jason gave a derisive snort.

“See what you did, Tim? You boosted his ego even more. He really didn't need help with that.”

Dick rolled his eyes before saying, “Want to join us?”

“Oh, well, I'm here with Ivy and-"

“She can join us too! I'm sure Jason would love to see her again. Right, Jay?” He directed his question at Jason, tilting his head slightly.

“Yeah, I would. Invite her over, I have something to give her anyway.” He pulled the box his mom gave him out of his jacket pocket. He carried it around with him, in case he ran into Ivy.

After a second more of hesitation, Tim nodded. “Okay, if you’re sure I’m not interrupting your date.”

That gave both men at the table pause, sharing a look. This wasn’t a date. Right? It was just two friends having dinner together. They never labeled it as a date, there was no reason for it to _be_ a date. Even if there was a small part of Jason that wished it was. And maybe he was crazy, but he thought he saw a flash in Dick’s eyes, telling him he wanted the same thing. Jason finally broke their staring contest, directing his attention back to Tim. “We aren’t on a date. You’re more than welcome to join us.”

Tim fixed him with a knowing look. “If you say so. I'll be right back.” As he walked off to get Ivy, Jason scowled at his back. What did Tim know anyway?

So wrapped up in his scowling, he didn’t notice Dick move seats to sit next to him. When he looked over at him with a questioning look, Dick just smiled and continued to eat. Before he could get his question out, Tim and Ivy were back, sitting across from them.

“Hey, kid. Good to see you again,” Ivy greeted Jason before sliding her gaze over to Dick and smiling. “Looks like things worked out with your new coach.”

Picking up a piece of meat, Jason shrugged. “It’s been pretty good. Better than I thought it would be, really.” A small smile played on his lips as he looked over at Dick, who grinned back.

The other two shared an amused look before Ivy said, “Seems like it,” while Tim snickered.

Jason was able to keep his face from heating up too much as he glared at them. “ _Anyway_ , I have something for you, from Harley.” He slid the box across the table to her.

As she took the box, she smirked at Jason. It quickly fell as she opened the box, seeing the double aster sitting there. Carefully she pulled it out, examining it in the light, eyes wide as if she couldn’t believe it was really there.

Given how long they were communicating with flowers, Jason and Dick knew the meaning right away. Matching smiles grew on their faces as Ivy excused herself.

Once she was gone, Tim turned back to the other two. “Uh, what was that about?”

“Double aster, I return your sentiments,” Jason said before popping another piece of meat in his mouth.

“Oh,” Tim blinked, slowly nodding. “Okay.” He paused, debating asking his question. “That’s the language of flowers, right? Does that, um, work?”

Dick smiled as he nudged Jason’s shoulder. “I would say so.”

“Why do you ask?” Jason smirked, feeling like he already knew the answer, but after all the knowing looks, and amused teasing, he was looking forward to torturing Tim a bit. “Got someone you want to spill some feelings to?”

Tim’s eyes widened, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. “No?”

“Is that a question?”

“...No?” Dick and Jason continued to stare at him, so he dropped his hand, and sighed. “I don’t know. There’s someone that I may… _may_ have feelings for.”

Jason leaned back in his seat, amusement dancing in his eyes. “Say no more. I'll help you out.”

“Jay-"

“Now, now, Dickiebird. I know what I'm doing.”

Tim’s expression looked perplexed. “No you don’t. You didn’t even realize you were on a date.”

That sent Dick into a fit of laughter while Jason huffed. “I _meant_ I know about this whole flower business, and could help you out. It was our main form of communication for like a week,” he said, gesturing between himself and Dick. “As for the date thing, it’s because _we weren’t on a date_.”

“Sure, Jay. Sure,” Tim said with a roll of his eyes as Ivy returned.

She had a huge grin on her face. “Boys, we’re celebrating!” She waved a waiter over to order some wine.

“What are we celebrating? Tim being in _love_?” Jason tried for an innocent look, but it was ruined by his smirk.

“I thought we were celebrating _your_ love. Oh wait, you’re still too oblivious to realize what’s obvious to _literally everyone else_.”

Before Jason could get his angry retort out, Ivy cut in. “You’re both wrong. We’re celebrating me and _my_ love.”

“So you finally worked things out with Harley?” Dick asked, leaving Jason and Tim to their glaring.

“Yup!” she happily replied as she took her seat. The wine arrived shortly after, so she starting pouring out glasses. “Going on a date with her during the break between this competition, and the Grand Prix.”

“ _Félicitations!_ ” Dick exclaimed as he took his glass. He nudged Jason to get his attention.

“Huh? Oh, right. Congrats, Ivy. I'm glad you and mom finally worked it out.” He gave her a big smile, genuine in his happiness for both women.

“You definitely deserve it, Ivy. I hope you two are happy together,” Tim said, smiling as he raised his glass.

They all toasted to Harley and Ivy, celebrating with one bottle of wine. Then two. Then three. By the fourth, Ivy and Dick were pretty drunk, Jason had a nice buzz going, while Tim was the only sensible one, cutting himself off before he had too much. It was at this point that Conner and Kaldur walked up, spotting Tim across the restaurant.

“Hey, Tim. What’s… going on here?” Conner asked, pointing at the table. Where Ivy was laying her head on the table, mumbling incoherently. Where Jason was staring at the wall, eyes glazed and dazed. Where Dick was leaning on him, complaining about visiting a hot spring.

Shrugging, Tim glanced around the table. “They all had a bit too much to drink.”

Dick looked indignant at that. “That’s a lie! I am perfectly-" He was cut off by a hiccup, which in turn made him giggle.

Ivy once again mumbled something, while Jason rolled his eyes. “These two are drunk. I, on the other hand-"

“You are also drunk,” Tim finished, shaking his head at Jason. “I’m not entirely sure what to do with them.”

“That’s why I'm saying we visit a hot spring!” Dick said enthusiastically before side eyeing Jason. “Then, I’d also be able to see more of Jay here. That would just be _odjus_.”

Jason wasn’t sure what that meant, but he protested all the same. “Dickie, I already told you. We don’t know where a hot spring is around here, and they might be closed.” He would be making a solid argument, if his speech wasn’t so slurred, making it so people had to strain to understand what he was saying.

“There’s one a few blocks from here,” Conner said, but Kaldur elbowed him.

“But, you are all too drunk to be going anywhere but back to your hotels and… Dick, what are you doing?”

Dick had taken off his shirt, and was working on his pants but stopped as he registered Kaldur talking to him. He blinked as he looked up, eyes innocent and questioning. “Aren’t we going to the hot springs?”

Rubbing at his head, Kaldur sighed. “No, we aren’t going to the hot springs.”

Pouting, Dick looked up at Jason, leaning into him. “Jay.”

Jason looked down at him, eyes softening a bit before he gazed up at Kaldur. “He looks so sad. We should go.”

As Dick brightened and kissed Jason on the cheek, Kaldur rolled his eyes before looking between Conner and Tim. “Anytime you two want to jump in and help…”

After Tim snapped a picture on his phone of Jason and Dick, he turned back to Kaldur with a grin. “I am definitely using this against Jason tomorrow.”

Kaldur groaned. It looked like he would have to handle this situation then. After much complaining, and resistance, he was able to get Ivy into one cab, and Jason and Dick into another. Tim went with Ivy, while he went with the other two, along with Conner. They were somehow able to eventually get them back into their hotel, and into their room though it was an arduous task. Jason and Dick were sure to get an earful the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attendez une minute - Wait a minute  
> Bonne chance - Good luck  
> Parfait - Perfect  
> Félicitations - Congratulations  
> odjus - Beautiful, lovely


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to upload! Crazy summer, crazy school, crazy everything really. We hope to get back to regular updates though! If mental health allows, and the craziness stays away. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter! Thanks so much for sticking with us! And all the amazing kudos and comments. We love you guys!

When Jason woke up the next morning, he was disoriented at first. Slowly, the night before came back to him, and he groaned before opening his eyes. Dick was completely laying on top of him, with each exhale tickling Jason’s neck. Fumbling for his phone on the nightstand, Jason grabbed it without jostling Dick too much and waking him up. Turning it on, he saw he had a few missed calls from Billy, and Tim. He ultimately ignored them for now though; it was too early for phone calls. Both of them needed to be at the rink in about an hour, so he started working on waking Dick up.

Lifting a hand, he nudged at Dick’s shoulder. “Dickie,” he softly called. He got a mumble in response. “Come on, time to wake the fuck up.”

After a few seconds, Dick slightly raised his head to look at Jason. “You really need to work on your bedside manners.”

“Hey, I said it gently, and didn’t just toss you off of me this time! I thought you would appreciate that,” Jason defended.

“I suppose it was nice to not be thrown on the floor when you misjudge the distance, and toss me right off the side.” He pressed a light kiss to Jason’s neck before rolling off of him.

Pushing himself out of bed, Jason shrugged before stretching. “Guess I just don't know my own strength.” He flashed Dick a grin before heading over to the dresser to get out his clothes. It was basically all of his clothes in the dresser since Dick refused to unpack for some reason. “I’m gonna go shower.”

“Want me to join you?” Dick asked with a wink.

Since Jason was completely used to this at this point, he just snorted and walked off to the bathroom. “In your dreams, Dickie!” He called out before shutting the door.

Dick just smiled to himself, Jason not knowing just how true his statement was. He laid there for a few more minutes, hoping to get his pounding head under control, before rolling out of bed and making himself a bowl of cereal. While he ate, he listened to a voicemail Damian had left him, which just told him to call.

It was answered after the first ring. “Grayson, what is this about you being shirtless in a restaurant and kissing Todd on the cheek?”

“Morning to you too, Dami,” Dick replied before shoving another spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

“Grayson. I talked to father and-" Damian stopped talking as a distant voice began talking. Before Dick could question it, another voice answered.

“Dick, I am extremely disappointed in your behavior.”

Dick rolled his eyes, annoyance surging. He was hungover, and really didn’t need this. “Bruce, for the last time, I'm an adult. You don't get to scold me like this anymore.”

“People know you’re connected to me, and the Wayne name. Your actions reflect back on that. You know the paparazzi watch your every move, you can't act so reckless.” Bruce sighed, and Dick could practically see the way he was rubbing at his head. “I expected better from you. More professionalism.”

“Yeah, well that was your first mistake.” His annoyance was giving way to aggravation.

“Dick-”

“I gotta go. Jason and I have a competition to win. _Au revoir._ ” He hung up before hearing Bruce’s goodbye as he ran his hands through his hair. He hated when Bruce tried to scold him like he was still a child. As if Dick didn’t already know that everything he did reflected on Bruce. He didn’t need to be reminded of how he could fuck everything up with one misstep. It just got tiring, and annoying to try to watch himself all the time.

Jason walked back out of the bathroom, freshly showered with his bangs still slightly sticking to his forehead. “Hey, I was thinking about trying for some quads today…” he trailed off as he took in Dick’s tense posture, head in his hands. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” he replied, tone clipped and obviously irritated. Abruptly, he stood up, put his dishes in the sink, and grabbed his clothes before storming to the bathroom and slamming the door.

Jason stared after him, blinking. “Okay, then,” he muttered, turning to the kitchenette to make himself some breakfast. It always amazed him just how angry Dick could get, and how easily some things set him off. This was one of the rare times he wasn’t mad at Jason, which meant he could just sit back, give him some space, and enjoy the hotness that was a pissed off Dick Grayson.

\---

Jason quickly rethought that on the ride to the stadium. The whole drive was in awkward silence. Dick had sunglasses on, resting his head against the glass of the window as he ignored any attempts Jason made at conversation. When they finally got there, Dick left the cab before it even fully stopped at the curb, leaving Jason to pay, grab his bag, and quickly follow him into the stadium. Dick walked brusquely past everyone, only giving slight nods of acknowledgement. It was fun for Jason to see all their bewildered faces. At some point though, they had gotten separated somehow. Jason thought about searching for him, but decided against it. Dick could probably use some time to himself.

As he approached the locker rooms, he was ambushed by Roy and Kori. “Hey, good to see you guys made it alright.”

“At least someone around here greets us with niceness!” Roy exclaimed, crossing his arms.

When Jason arched in eyebrow in question, Kori explained, “We ran into Dick and he seemed… upset.”

“I told him nice sunglasses sarcastically because, ya know, who the hell wears sunglasses indoors, and he said thanks. Thanks!” Once again Jason looked lost so Roy sighed. “I guess you just had to be there. The point is something’s off with your boyfriend, and you need to fix it.”

Jason ignored the boyfriend comment altogether, opting not to dignify it with a response. “Look, he’s hungover, and something else happened when I was in the shower. I'm not sure what, which means I don't know how to fix it. Dick just has to work through it on his own.”

“Yeah, see that’s unacceptable,” another voice said. Jason, Kori, and Roy all turned to see a redheaded man standing there with a lazy grin. “First, he doesn’t invite me to hot pot. Then, he barely greets me when he sees me, even though we haven’t seen each other in years. And now, I find out he also didn’t invite me to join in his redheaded fan club!” He looked between all three of them before locking eyes with Jason, grin widening. “I assume you’re the one to blame for all that. I did hear he was your new coach. Wally West, amazing Irish figure skater at your service!”

Wally had extended a hand out to Jason who stared at it for a beat before lifting his gaze. “Redheaded fan club?”

“Is that not what this is?” Before Jason could confirm that no, that wasn’t the case, Wally was shaking his head. “That’s besides the point though. There’s something off with him, and you need to fix it.”

“Why does everyone assume I can fix this!?” Jason asked, throwing up his hands. “Dick can be a stubborn asshole if he wants to be, and right now I'm pretty sure he wants to be. There’s not much I can do to change that!”

“Maybe he just needs someone to talk to him. Who better than his boyfriend?” Wally asked.

Jason just leveled him with a glare as Roy broke out with a huge grin. “You are exactly right, Wally! I can tell we’re going to be fast friends.” He walked over and draped an arm over Wally’s shoulders as he grinned at Jason. “Go talk to him, Jaybird.”

Entirely fed up with this conversation, Jason just rolled his eyes and stalked off in search of Dick. He pulled out his phone and dialed Dick’s number, but of course it just went to voicemail. Hanging up, he sighed and muttered, “Where are you, Dickhead?” He didn’t have to look for too long though, as he spotted Dick in a dark corner by the stairwell, leaning against the wall with his head tipped back.

“Hey!” Jason called as he got closer. Dick didn’t move an inch, even when Jason came to a stop in front of him. Those stupid sunglasses were blocking his eyes, so Jason couldn’t even tell if they were open. “What the fuck is wrong with you? You’re apparently making everyone worried, which is taking out the enjoyment of this for me!” Narrowing his eyes, he jabbed a finger into Dick’s chest. “So, I repeat: what the fuck is wrong with you!?”

Dick slowly lifted his head from the wall, tilting it down slightly to look at Jason’s finger before leveling it again. “I told you, I'm fine. I'm just hungover.” He pushed Jason’s finger away, face still annoyingly blank.

“Oh, come on! We both know that’s bullshit! You seemed fine this morning, I get in the shower thinking all is fine, then I come out and you’re acting like this! Either talk to me, or get your shit together!” He clenched his fists and jaw, getting increasingly annoyed with Dick.

There was no response as Dick just turned his head to the side. Jason followed his gaze, noticing the reporters gathered close by, obviously trying to listen in. “Fucking hell,” Jason grumbled before grabbing Dick’s wrist and pulling him into the stairwell, and downstairs to the parking garage. Once there, he let go, and turned away from Dick as he ran his hands through his hair. Dick was still annoyingly quiet.

“I don't have time for this, Dickhead. I have a competition I'm supposed to be focusing on and I just don’t have time for this!” He pulled at his hair as he tried to take deep breaths to calm himself.

“I didn’t ask you to-"

“You didn’t fucking have to!” He yelled as he turned around with a glare. “Everyone else did it for you! People care about you, and when you start acting weird around them, they want to know what’s wrong.” Taking the smallest step forward, he softened his voice as he said, “Just talk to me. What happened?”

Dick remained unmoving until he finally sighed and pushed up his glasses, allowing Jason to finally see the irritation in his bloodshot eyes. “Part of it is that I really am hungover,” he grit out. “The other part of it is Bruce called me this morning. He didn’t approve of how I acted last night.”

“Wait, let me get this straight. You have been acting like an asshole all morning because daddy’s mad at you!?” Jason looked baffled as he yelled, “Grow the fuck up, Dick!”

“You don’t get it! It’s not just that he’s mad at me! It’s that I once again did something stupid that reflected badly on him!” Dick shouted back. “Bruce doesn’t have to put up with me, Jason! He could get rid of me anytime he wants. I'm not a kid so that obligation isn’t there anymore!” As he looked up towards the ceiling, his expression looked so exhausted. “I’m so fucking tired of watching myself all the time! Of making sure I don’t fuck it all up somehow because I know… I know each misstep is just bringing me one step closer to no one wanting to put up with me, or my shit.” He gave a wry laugh as he added, “Or wanting me in general, I guess.”

Jason stared at him, not entirely sure what to say. He knew Dick had abandonment issues- they had talked about it enough, after all. But each time he was reminded of it, it still made his heart clench in his chest. “Dick, we’ve talked about this. You-" He was cut off by a voice announcing the competition was about to begin, and he wasn’t even dressed yet.

“It doesn’t matter. You need to get ready.” He turned to walk off.

“Dick-”

He just shook his head and continued walking. Jason stared after him, not entirely sure of what to do before he groaned and quickly followed.

The whole walk to the locker rooms, Dick went back to ignoring Jason, sunglasses covering his eyes once again. He still wasn’t talking to him as Jason got dressed, or now as they were standing in front of one of the screens, waiting for Jason to go on. Tim was the first to perform, so he walked past Jason and Dick on his way to the ice. He flashed them both a quick glance, noticing how they both looked tense, but he also didn’t know what to say to them. So, he just continued walking, stepping onto the ice, and skating to the center of it.

As soon as the music started, despite his annoyance, Jason felt a small smile form. It was good to watch Tim skate, seeing his usual focus take over. The audience seemed enthralled as he got swept up in the music, even when he fell on his only quad jump. It was still an amazing performance, and the judges agreed, giving him his highest personal score for a short program.

Ivy hugged him when he got his score in the kiss and cry. “You did so well! Your short and free programs are going to become signatures of yours, I just know it!”

“Thanks, Ivy. Couldn't have done it without you,” Tim said, hugging her back.

Jason looked over at Dick, who looked as impassive as ever. It was kind of unnerving to not see him happy, talkative, and expressive, so he tried to talk to him once again. “Tim, uh. Did pretty well, huh?”

All he got as a response was a single nod. Dick’s whole attitude made him want to rip his hair out. He started warming up instead, hoping to get some of his aggression out. Normally, Dick watched him, making flirty comments the whole time. Now, he barely spared Jason a glance. It was reminiscent of when they were ignoring each other all over again, and Jason didn’t know how to mend it.

He was interrupted in his jogging by an arm falling around his shoulders, and a sigh. “Something’s really wrong with him.”

Jason looked at Wally’s arm then back at his face. “You’re touching me.”

Wally ignored him. “He actually seems more moody since you talked to him. And you aren’t much better. Seems you were right. You couldn’t fix it.”

Rolling his eyes, Jason stepped away, letting his arm fall. “Yeah, but why listen to me?” Jason mumbled sarcastically.

“Well, I only just met you, but I was talking to Roy and Kori, and I'm sure I could give you many reasons. How long do you have?” Wally asked with a smirk.

Jason gave a mock laugh as he started on stretching his legs. “You are hilarious, wow. I'll have some real competition if your skating is half as good as your comedy.”

“I know you’re being sarcastic, but I'll have you know, I have an amazing sense of humor! I’d watch my back if I were you,” Wally said with a wink.

“Oh yes, I am terrified,” Jason deadpanned before catching sight of the screen again. “Looks like Conner’s on.”

Wally looked over his shoulder at the tv. “Oh! Come on, let’s go watch!” He grabbed Jason’s wrist, dragging him back to the screen next to Dick. As he let go of his wrist, he flashed a smile at Dick. “Dickie.”

The only response he got was a hum of acknowledgement, Dick not even turning his head from the tv. Wally gave Jason a worried look as Jason just shrugged with a ‘what can you do?’ expression.

As soon as Conner stepped onto the ice, Tim walked up, standing next to Jason as he watched the screen. Jason looked over, noting the look on his face as a smirk grew. “He’s the guy, isn’t he?”

Tim looked startled as he turned his head. “What?”

“He’s the guy you ‘may have feelings for,’” Jason elaborated nodding his head towards the screen and Conner, skating around the ice.

“Seriously!?” Wally asked, leaning around Jason to look at Tim. “Do tell!”

“There’s nothing to tell,” Tim replied, directing his focus back to the screen. Neither of the men beside him though failed to notice the light pink to his face, or the way his eyes lit up when Conner landed a particularly difficult jump.

“Oh, there’s definitely something to tell,” Wally chuckled as he moved to stand next to Tim. “Come on, tell us! We’re trustworthy!”

“I barely know you, and I know I can’t trust Jason.”

Jason gasped dramatically. “Excuse you, Timothy! I am plenty trustworthy!”

Tim looked unamused. “Uh huh. Sure.” He went back to ignoring both of them, instead focusing all his attention on Conner once again. As his performance came to a close, Tim had an indescribable emotion shining in his eyes.

“Well, if you ever want my help, I'll happily provide it. I'm sort of an expert in these things.” Wally gave him a smile, pulling him into a side hug. “And I am more than happy to help two young lovebirds unite.”

“You’re… hugging me,” Tim said, trying to pull away.

“Yeah, he does that.” Jason rolled his eyes before watching Conner in the kiss and cry, announcing that he was in second place, and had a real shot at going to the Grand Prix. Looking over at Dick, Jason bit the inside of his cheek. This whole situation they had was throwing him off, he could feel it. Which wasn’t good since he was supposed to be next. Fuck that, Jason thought, resolve hardening. Dick didn’t think he was wanted by anyone; fine.

Jason would just have to prove him wrong.

Once his name was called, he grabbed Dick’s arm, dragging him to the rink, and stepping onto the ice. He skated so he was facing Dick, and took his sunglasses off. Dick was looking at him questioningly, but was still just as quiet. Cupping his face with his hands, Jason leaned in and pressed their foreheads together.

“When I'm out there, don’t take your eyes off me. I'm going to show you how much you’ve helped me. Why… Why I couldn’t give you up, even if I wanted to.”

Jason smirked at Dick’s stunned look, kissing his forehead before giving him back his sunglasses, and skating off to the center of the ice. Licking his lips, he made sure to keep eye contact with Dick as he began skating. The performance was reminiscent of his first time skating Eros successfully. Maintaining eye contact with Dick every chance he got, rolling his hips so that Dick’s eyes were focused on them. At the same time, it was so much more than that. He was trying to prove to Dick that he was wanted by him. Even if no one else did, Jason would.

So wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn’t even fully register landing a quad Salchow, or his quad-triple combination jumps, both of which he had a hard time landing in practice. The realization fueled him even more, giving him almost as much confidence as Dick’s hooded, dark eyes. Jason sincerely hoped the tightening bulge wasn’t too noticeable, but hopefully people would just add that to the authenticity of his performance.

With one last roll of the hips, and a final spin, Jason fell into his finishing pose. Locking eyes with Dick, Jason saw underneath the lust, was gratitude and some shock. Dick still managed to smirk though, and the whole expression prompted Jason to get off the ice, and by Dick’s side as soon as possible. As soon as Jason had stepped off the ice, Dick hugged him before pressing a kiss right below his ear, and whispering, “C _a va être dur de dormir à côté de toi ce soir_.” He pulled back with a huge smile.

Jason was shocked, and could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. It still amazed him sometimes how… direct Dick could be. “This is why I told you to get a room with two beds,” Jason eventually playfully admonished, relieved that his voice was steady.

Dick just continued to smile as he stepped back allowing Kori and Roy to get to Jason.

“That was fantastic, Jay!” Kori hugged him tightly with a big grin on her face.

“Yeah, that had to be your best performance yet. I'm pretty sure I almost got impregnated with that,” Roy joked, clapping Jason on the back.

Kori pulled away with a disgusted look thrown at Roy. “That’s really weird, Roy. And that's not how it works.”

Roy shrugged before noticing Jason hadn’t responded to either of them. “Hey, you okay there, Jaybird? I expected some type of sarcastic comment.”

Jason was still lost in lustful fantasies of being entangled with Dick back at their hotel. If his bulge wasn’t recognizable before, it definitely was now. Though, he did eventually come back to reality as Roy snapped his fingers in front of his face.

“Hello? Anyone in there?” He smiled at Jason’s annoyed look. “He’s back! I wanted to slap you, but Kori and Dick said no. It’s time for you to go to the kiss and cry. Which is a fucking ridiculous name, if you ask me.”

Jason smirked. “Good thing no one asked you then.” Kori and Dick laughed while Roy pouted.

“I liked it better when you were lost in thought.”

Letting out a laugh, Jason began walking off to the kiss and cry with Dick. Once they sat down on the couch, waiting for the results, Jason sideeyed Dick. “You aren’t going to make any more… inappropriate comments, right? Because I'm warning you right now, I probably can't handle it.”

Dick just smiled at him, eyes darting between Jason’s face and his lap. It didn’t help Jason’s situation. He grabbed a pillow from the couch, and covered his growing problem as he glared at Dick, who just laughed. “Okay, okay, I'll stop. For now. Even though It’s your fault for skating like that.”

Jason was going to point out how it was actually Dick’s fault for picking the outfit and routine, but then, the results came in. Jason felt his eyes widen as it was announced he won the highest technical score for a short program in history, the previous owner of that title being Dick. Then, it showed the reaction of the audience at the end of his performance. He was so focused on Dick, he didn’t realize he got a standing ovation.

Once all of that was announced, Dick somehow smiled even wider as he pulled Jason into a hug. “All teasing aside, you definitely earned this! Enjoy it.”

It felt so strange to him to be in first place. With a score of over a hundred. Beating Dick’s score. He wasn’t entirely sure how to process it, and felt as if he was floating as Dick helped him make his way back to the waiting area with the other skaters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au revoir - Goodbye  
> Ca va être dur de dormir à côté de toi ce soir - It's going to be hard to sleep next to you tonight


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, I missed his whole performance.”

Once they were back, Tim and Wally gave their congratulations before noticing Dick’s change in behavior. “Hey! You work out whatever was bothering you, Dickie?” Wally asked.

“I can safely say I did,” Dick replied with a smile up at Jason before rubbing his head. “Though, I do still have a bit of a hangover, which I have taken nothing for so if anyone has any painkillers, that would be great.”

“I think Ivy has some. She had quite the hangover this morning. I'll go ask her for some.” Tim began walking off in search of Ivy.

“You’re a lifesaver, Tim!” Dick called after him before cringing. “Yelling was a mistake.” He scrunched his eyes shut and rubbed at his temples. 

Sighing, Jason pulled Dick into his side, arm wrapped around his waist. “What are we going to do with you, Dickiebird?”

Dick felt himself relax as he leaned more fully against Jason. “Hopefully this. I’m fine with this.”

Jason let out a light chuckle before focusing back on the tv in front of them. He didn’t realize Luke had already started his performance, which he thought he should maybe feel bad for, but he didn’t so he just gave it half of his attention, if that. Most of it was focused on making Dick feel better as he let the older man lean on him.

Head tilted at the screen, Wally hummed. “Wow, this guy is dramatic. Look at that eyeliner!”

There was quite a bit of heavy eyeliner going on there. Coupled with the lipstick, it certainly was eye-catching. After recovering from the makeup, Jason actually focused on the skating. “He definitely has talent, but he might be getting a bit too engrossed in the emotions.” Jason wasn’t entirely sure what Luke’s theme was this season, but he definitely had a lot of feelings to express.

Right as his program ended, Tim returned with a bottle of water and some painkillers, handing both to Dick before facing the tv. “Oh, I missed his whole performance.”

“Yeah, you missed out. It was, how would you say it, Dick?  _ Très  _ dramatic?” Tim and Jason winced at Wally’s terrible French accent, while Dick tried not to choke on his water.

“What did I tell you about trying to do French accents, Wally? It’s terrible,” Dick said, once he got the water and painkillers down. 

“Yeah, that’s the same thing I would say to you in regards to your Irish accent, yet you still did it. So I figured at this point, we were just ignoring each other,” Wally admitted with a shrug.

Dick just rolled his eyes and settled back into Jason’s side, just as Conner walked up. “You were wrong,” Dick replied with a pointed look at Wally.

Tim started fidgeting as Conner stopped next to him. “Who was wrong about what?” Conner asked.

“Wally about everything.” Dick ignored Wally’s indignant scoff as he looked over at Conner. “Good job on your performance, by the way.”

“Thanks. You guys did pretty well, too,” he said to Tim and Jason. “And good luck to you, Wally.”

Wally gave him a quick thanks as they all watched the screen again to see Kaldur stepping onto the ice. As they watched Jason couldn’t help but admire how technically polished his routine was. He was executing every jump flawlessly, and Jason realized it was because the program was specifically designed to maximize Kaldur’s strength. Each jump, each step sequence was designed to show off the power behind every move. It was honestly hypnotizing to watch, and now it made sense why the announcers said he had the best chance of going to the Grand Prix Final. Why he had won Skate America in the first place. 

As his program ended, Jason noticed Tim looked nervous, chewing on his bottom lip. “You alright there, Timmy?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah fine.” It was obviously an absent minded response, but Tim was focused on the rankings. At his name which currently was sitting at the bottom.

Conner seemed to notice this as well as he glanced over at Tim. “There’s still the free programs. You still have a chance,” he said, giving Tim a reassuring smile.

Tim gave a weak smile back. “Isn’t that something my coach should tell me, not a rival skater?”

“You’re freaking out, and your coach isn’t here. I figured I should step in.” 

“I am not freaking out…” he trailed off as Conner fixed him with a disbelieving stare. “Okay, fine. I'm freaking out. This is just kind of nerve wracking.”

Before Conner could reply, Wally said, “That’s understandable. Especially since you haven’t seen me perform yet! They saved the best for last.” Wally began taking off his jacket as he walked off. “Prepare to be amazed!” 

As he walked off to the ice, Jason scoffed. “He always that cocky?”

“He usually has the talent to back it up at least,” Dick replied with a small shrug.

All four of them crowded around the screen as Wally stepped on the ice. It was shocking when he actually started skating, and it was kind of sexy? Given his goofy attitude, it was genuinely surprising, to Tim, Jason, and Conner anyway. Dick just looked unimpressed, like he’d seen it a million times. Which maybe he had.

“I feel like I'm not old enough to watch this.” Tim looked like he wasn’t sure whether to turn away, or continue watching.

Conner just shook his head, eyes not leaving the screen as he looked uncomfortable. “This can’t be allowed, right?”

“He actually seems to be toning it down this season, trying to focus on giving his all into the performance.” Dick hummed in thought. “I wonder what changed.”

Jason stared at the screen with a bewildered expression. “This is him turning it  _ down? _ ”

After what seemed like an eternity, the routine came to a close, the audience almost frothing at the mouths. It was terrible, at least in Jason’s opinion. 

“I may have skated Eros, but I'm pretty sure Wally just showed way more than I did.” Which he wouldn’t stand for. Even if he was still in first place, he felt like Wally challenged him directly. 

“Yeah, but it was way more than I  _ ever _ wanted to see,” Tim said with a shiver.

They all watched as the rankings came up. Tim was currently in last place, followed by Wally, Conner, Luke, Kaldur and finally Jason at the top. He didn’t even realize his mouth was open until he felt a gentle hand push it closed. 

“I knew you could do it, Jay!” Dick said with a smile before using the hold on his chin to pull him down so he could give him a small kiss on the cheek. Well, it was closer to his lips then other kisses he left before, but he could still have deniability. It was  _ mostly  _ on his cheek, after all.

“And you two say you aren’t dating.” Tim scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Jason pulled away from Dick, and locked eyes with Tim, “Hey, want to go get those flowers we were talking about? You know, for that  _ special someone _ ?” He stage whispered the last part, which earned him a glare.

There seemed to be murder in Tim’s eyes, but before he could voice any threats, Conner was staring at him with a wide grin. “You never told me you liked someone. Who?”

Tim stuttered a few times before turning and walking away. It was more of a light jog actually, which was pretty entertaining. For Jason, at least.

Conner blinked, confused before turning to the other two. Jason just shrugged while Dick was busy shaking his head at Jason with exasperation.”Um, I'm gonna… yeah.” He took off after Tim, hoping to find him before he left.

“Was that really necessary, Jay?” Dick asked once Conner was gone.

“Yes. Yes it was.” When Dick just gave him a pointed look, his features shifted into an expression of innocence. “I’m just trying to help two young lovers find each other. Is that so bad? I probably just progressed their relationship forwards by  _ months _ .”

“ _ Je ne peux pas te croire parfois.” _

“Yeah, yeah, I'm the worst.” Jason hooked an arm over Dick’s shoulders and began steering them towards the locker rooms. “Let’s go grab our stuff and eat. You up for more hot pot?” 

“Sure, just maybe not quite so much alcohol?” Dick rubbed at his head again, slipping his sunglasses back on as they reached the brighter lights of the locker rooms.

“Sure thing, you fucking lightweight.” Jason kissed the side of his head before moving to grab his things, and change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne peux pas te croire parfois: I cannot believe you sometimes


End file.
